To the Other Side and Beyond
by Doilan
Summary: When the Storm Hawk's reach the 'Other Side' what exactly happens to them? find out in this story which blows your mind with action,tantalize you with drama and seduce you with romance! maybe not that last bit but you get my drift :P AxP
1. Chapter 1

New Story! I got inspiration to write this story because I heard (maybe just a rumour) that the next season of Storm Hawks won't be coming out till late 2012 so I thought I would do it instead because I can't wait that long.

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

I will now explain the necessities so that you can understand my train of thought. This story will be kicking off after the last episode of the show where they arrive on the other side (thus the name of the story). Yes I know that it is said that the characters are around 14 in the show (I guess Stork is 16-17 and Junko is 13-15?) but I like to think it went like this, when they found the Condor they were 14, by the time they attempt to register for Sky Knight title around 15-16 then they aged as though the events from episode 1 through to the last have lasted over two years meaning they would all be around 17-18 (Stork being 20) this to me makes a little more sense than having all those events crammed into one year. This story will also be darker as well just to fit in with the scenery.

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 1 – Strange New World**

The crew stood there, admiring the new and exciting scenery.

All of them were speechless, except Aerrow who spoke "this is going to be awesome" as the breeze flowed through his hair.

Piper was standing next to him, absolutely gob smacked, her brain was telling her to rush to her room to fetch the camera but her body was left marveling the new world they have just entered.

It took the Storm Hawks around 10 minutes to finally snap out of their stunned states, Aerrow turned to his now recovered navigator "this is a rare sight" he whispered to her as they watched the tower that was in front of them.

"Indeed it is Aerrow…and you're the reason why I am able to see it" she whispered back side stepping closer to the Sky Knight.

"Anything for my navigator" he replied accidently touching her hand with his; he began to blush uncontrollably as did Piper.

By now the rest of the crew were back inside making sure the Condor was ready for what was ahead so they were all alone.

Aerrow slowly slipped his hand into hers but still looking up at the great silver tower that stood out amongst the faint green tinge of its surroundings.

Piper looked down at their hands and smiled, "this is the happiest I have seen either of them in a long time" admitted Finn who was watching the two from the control window.

"Finn, do you think it is wise to spy on them?" asked Junko who had just finished tightening a valve.

"What harm could come from it Junko? I'm just curious is all" Finn replied stepping away from the window to find his spot at the bench.

"Well for one you could get the love bug…" mumbled Stork still at his beloved controls, Radarr looked up at Stork with a confused look on his face "err?" he squeaked before shaking his head and moving off to find some food.

"Love bug? You have been spending too much time with your head in those biology books Stork" Finn retorted as he placed his feet up onto the table.

Stork turned around to face Finn "its true Finn, My great, great aunty fell in love once then suddenly fell down dead, just like that" Stork's eye twitched as he finished before turning around again.

"How old was she?" asked Junko curious by this phenomenon.

"87, but that doesn't mean it was because of her age she was still up and about writing "the Merbian guide to the Atmos"" Stork retorted not turning to look at him.

Finn started to act like an old lady behind Stork's back which made Junko laugh.

"I can see you doing that in the reflection Finn" muttered Stork un-amused as usual.

"Oh, sorry dude" Finn apologized before the door opened revealing Aerrow and Piper.

"Stork report" Aerrow commanded as he walked towards the controls while Piper went to her maps which were spread across the table which Finn had put his feet atop of "Finn, do you need to have your feet on my maps?" Piper asked angrily.

"Yes, yes I do" he replied smugly before nearly getting thrown off the chair.

"Alright guys, listen in" Aerrow announced causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Stork has notified me that we have no navigation here so Stork has to be the pilot constantly if we want to keep moving, so no Finn he can't cook the barbeque" Aerrow smirked as he sat down at the table.

A faint sigh could be heard coming from Stork as Aerrow continued "also we need to find more crystals so that means we have to find a terra or perhaps some form of civilization, Junko how are the skimmer's coming along?" Aerrow asked turning everyone's attention to Junko.

"Well we can fly them, the Cyclonian's were at least that competent but their weapons are very basic so they won't prove very useful" Junko explained as he scratched at his neck.

"Good, Piper I need you to stay here, get as much information as you can" Aerrow ordered, Piper simply nodded.

"Where we going Aerrow?" asked Finn who was picking something out of his ear followed by flicking it away.

"Anywhere Finn, we need to find a place to set the Condor down" Aerrow explained as he stood up.

As Aerrow walked past Piper he mouthed the words "We won't be long" while at the same time winking causing her to blush, she quickly tried to hide this because the rest of the crew were looking at them "Well what are you waiting for?" she asked "you've got some exploring to do!" she announced excitedly.

Junko and Finn stood up from the table and proceeded down the hallway.

As the door shut Piper sighed relieved to have the Condor all to herself, well almost.

"So what were you and Aerrow talking about down there?" asked Stork quickly startling Piper, she let out a little yelp before taking a deep breath "Stork! Don't creep up on me like that…"

"Sorry, but what were you two talking about?" he asked once more.

"Were you watching us?" she asked.

"No" she sighed in relief "Finn was" he replied with a slight smirk.

"Finn! Why Finn, anyone else and I would have been alright with them looking" she thought as she made her way to the window.

"Well whatever he tells you is a lie" assured Piper still looking out the window.

"Whatever you say Piper" muttered Stork.

"Look me and Aerrow are just friends" she explained her patience was wearing thin.

"He never said anything like that Piper" he chuckled.

"Then what did he say?" she asked slightly shocked that Stork had tricked her.

"He said that "this is the happiest he had seen either of you in a long time" or something like that" Stork replied obviously enjoying himself.

A soft smile produced on Piper's face but Stork could not see it.

"So I understand that you have feelings for our Sky Knight?" Stork asked much to the disarray of Piper.

"Stork! Wouldn't of expected such a question from you…" she admitted as she turned around.

"Yeah well I have a keen eye you see" Stork started twitching his left eye.

Piper went silent.

"Look it is none of my business how you two feel about each other, so I won't tell the others" promised Stork who still had a smirk on his face.

2 minutes passed before Piper replied "Thank you Stork" she spoke still sporting a soft smile as she returned to her maps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

haha I would like to say that I am ashamed for falling for the cheesy trap in the last story, it will not happen again lol


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Penspot: very observant, thank you for that I will worm my way out of that one in the next chapter lol

jenergy: Glad you liked it

Cowgirl Angel Rita: we will see if she will use her powers :P oh that sucks Ytv FTL lol oh and don't account me as a legit source for that information could be different never know...

Hawk-Master: thanks Hawk, glad you liked it, here's the next chapter!

Blue: How could have I been so blind, I promis it wil not hapen again lol

Gatomon fan 7: yeah that's correct lol hey what can you expect the team of Nerd Corp are the writer's, animators, scriptors and everything else there is no other source for the Storm hawks and they are relatively new so most likely really small, alwell we will wait and see!

**Chapter 2 – 100% Cyclonian built!**

Aerrow, Radarr, Finn and Junko flew in their usual triangular formation.

Not a single word was spoken between Aerrow, Radarr and Junko as they flew through this new world. Finn on the other hand didn't care much for the sights "hey guys" he blurted out causing the rest of them to draw their attention to him "did you know crystals have allergies?" he informed as he lent back in the seat.

"Yes Finn, we know, especially Radarr who now has to wait for his hair to grow back" Aerrow replied as Radarr started to play with one of the many bald patches on his back.

"Don't worry buddy it'll grow back you will see" Aerrow comforted Radarr as he revved the engine which made a funny 'clunking' sound.

"Oh I think you have the bad skimmer Aerrow" commented Junko as the rest heard the sound as well.

Finn started to laugh "So do we call the Condor to come pick up the wreckage?" he joked amused that he wasn't the one for once that was going to have the faulty skimmer.

"Ha-ha very funny Finn" Aerrow retorted sarcastically, he attempted to rev the engine once more to see if the sound had gone but it still made the same noise.

By now the group was flying closer to the glowing lights that occupied the bottom of the tower but from this distance it was becoming more then just lights, it was a city of some sort.

All four of them were peering down at the city as they flew closer "I wonder if their friendly?" asked Junko.

Suddenly almost to prove Junko wrong, hundreds of energy bolts were fired on their location "I'll take that as a no" Aerrow answered as they began to turn their skimmers around almost in time with each other.

"Return to the Condor that's enough exploring for today" Aerrow ordered as he revved the engine once more, pushing him forward.

Junko and Finn did the same as they maneuvered around the bolts.

"Ha-ha you didn't get me!" cried out Finn as he revved his engine, that's when he noticed the holes in his wings.

He moaned as he knew what was going to happen next, he began to plummet with the skimmer.

The others hadn't noticed he had been shot and were still flying back towards the Condor.

Finn attempted to push the button for communication, but it broke under the pressure of his finger "lousy Cyclonian built trash" he thought as he continued plummeting.

He started to scream his high pitched squeal as he was coming closer to the visible ground.

"Jump you fool" his mind was playing over and over again but his body was frozen with horror.

As the ground came closer and closer his body finally unfroze and he managed to jump, letting out his parachute almost immediately.

But he had jumped too late he was going to come down hard even with the parachute.

--------------------------------------------------

Back at the Condor

--------------------------------------------------

Junko was the first one to arrive, parking his skimmer off to the side to give room for Aerrow who was coming in next.

Piper and Stork were standing at the doorway to the Hangar bay, slightly confused by why they were back so soon.

"What happened?" asked Piper as she approached Aerrow as he got off the skimmer.

"We were shot at by I am assuming the city at the foot of that tower" he pointed out of the hangar door towards the giant silver tower.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked checking to see if there were any obvious wounds.

"I'm fine Piper, how about you Junko?" he asked turning to the Wallop.

"Not a scratch, but I'm concerned about Finn he hasn't returned yet" worried Junko as they all turned to face the hangar door, expecting their sharpshooter to appear.

He didn't show "We have to go back out there" exclaimed Aerrow.

He gave Piper a slight smile before turning to his skimmer, but as he did his skimmer collapsed into a pile of metal "just my luck" Aerrow thought as he quickly walked towards it.

"I'll go" Junko announced as he hopped back on to his skimmer, but he was stopped by Aerrow "Junko, no it's too dangerous" he responded as he stared down at the pile of metal.

"What then?" asked Piper as she rested a comforting hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

Aerrow turned to his navigator "what do you think? We take the Condor to go get him"

Stork was quick to retort "I'm not risking the Condor for that smug…"

"Stork!" cried out Piper not amused by Stork's rant.

He sighed "Fine, then I'll get the engine started…" he mumbled as he disappeared through the door frame.

----------------------------------------------

At the crash site

---------------------------------------------

Finn was laying on the ground, flat on his back, the parachute covering all of him.

He moaned as he started to move, he was obviously injured "Why me…" he mumbled as he turned himself over and tried to find a way out of the parachute.

As he popped out of the parachute the first thing he saw was the flaming wreckage that was his skimmer that was also his one and only way back to the Condor, he lowered his head in defeat crawling back into the parachute so he didn't have to look at the sight.

He laid there for what seemed like 10 minutes before he heard voices, excited he quickly crawled out to the edge hoping it was the crew "oh thank god…your…here" he stammered as he was met by three crystal staff's aiming at him.

The wielders were facing the opposite direction to the faint sun that the clouds covered so their faces could not be seen, but they seemed short.

The one in the center of the three stepped forward "you will come with us" he ordered which took Finn by surprise as he thought they wouldn't speak Atmosian.

Finn looked up at them from the ground for a few seconds before they ordered the same thing again "you will come with us Cyclonian!" Finn felt like laughing but knew it wasn't the time.

"I think you have the…" Finn started before he was suddenly hit over the head by the other end of the staff the middle figure was holding, knocking him out cold in an instant.

Finn fell limply to the ground before being dragged away by the three figures towards the city.

---------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Oh no Finn! :P

oh man it is so so much easier to write this with only the characters from the show all the OC's I added in my last one was making things a little crowded and it was difficult to make sure everyone got at least a little bit of light lol

From the one they call Doilan


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter has arrived :P

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Hawk: you have no idea lol

AquaGrace: ahaha *accepts smooch* I am glad you like the story that much so far, here's the next chapter!

Rita: perhaps :P

Gatomon: hey what are reviewers for? lol I am glad you like it

Blue: Yeah well I wanted to enslave some else other then Aerrow or Piper for once so Finn got the short straw (like always lol) yes but that doesn't mean that they have to hang around for the whole story though so still is easier then the last

Penspot: Finn couldn't save himself if he tried, especially if I'm the author muahaha! O.o

**Chapter 3 – welcome to the City**

30 minutes later and the Storm Hawks had arrived at the crash site, but there was no sign of Finn.

"Oh well let's go back to the Condor…" announced Stork turning his back to the burning wreck.

Aerrow quickly grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around "Stork, he may be annoying at times…"

"At times? How about all the time?" retorted Piper.

"Alright all the time but he is still a part of the Storm Hawks, we can't just abandon him, that would make us no better than Cyclonis" the sound of her name left a bad taste in Aerrow's mouth.

There was a silence as they watched flames from the wreck die down.

"Fine then, what do you suggest we do?" Stork grumbled finally.

Aerrow looked up at the giant grey walls in front of them about a kilometer away "we blast through those walls with the Condor's cannons" Aerrow announced as he pointed at them.

"…Or we could just see if we can go in" Piper replied sporting a cheeky smile as she walked towards the city walls.

"…that could work too…" Aerrow went red with embarrassment as he walked quickly to catch up with the others.

As soon as they reached the wall they all looked up at the towering walls.

"State your business" a voice echoed though its owner could not be seen.

"I am Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, and this is my crew" Aerrow replied as he looked for the speaker.

"I don't care about your identity boy" the voice taunted "I can find that out later depending on your business here"

Aerrow was hurt; he was never the one to like being called 'boy' not even by Piper.

"We have come to find a friend of ours" Piper exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well then missy could you give us a description of this 'friend' of yours?" the voice replied after a short delay.

"Blonde, relatively short, very talkative…" Piper explained.

"Annoying?" the voice asked.

"By far" Stork replied catching the others a little off guard.

"Oh so you're his companions he said will 'bring terror to the city if he is not released'?" the voice almost chuckled, Piper face palmed.

She turned to her Sky Knight who had a tiny smirk on his face "now what would provoke him to say something like that?" Aerrow just shrugged as they looked back up at the top of the wall.

"Look there has been a misunderstanding, Finn can say some very stupid things when he is panicky…" Piper tried to explain but was cut off by the voice "I'm sorry but we cannot let you see him"

"Why not?" asked Junko who had been standing there silently for too long.

"He was seen riding a Cyclonian skimmer, we cannot let an opportunity to bargain just slip our fingers" the voice retorted.

Aerrow was laughing now "You think Cyclonis cares about one messily talon? Even though Finn isn't a talon…" Aerrow exclaimed.

"He would be a fairly competent one though he can actually shoot" Stork whispered to Piper who started to giggle.

"Finn was riding a Cyclonian skimmer because they destroyed ours so if you're looking for help against Cyclonis we are the ones to call" Aerrow continued.

They were met with silence.

Aerrow leant over to Piper "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

Piper chuckled "you're always impatient aren't you?" she joked before the voice could be heard again.

"How can we trust you?" the voice asked with authority.

Aerrow looked at Stork, he knew he wasn't going to like this suggestion "you may detain our ship in case we get into mischief" Storks jaw dropped.

"What are you doing Aerrow?" Stork screeched.

"Sounds like a fair deal" the voice returned, Stork was stuck with his mouth wide open looking back and forward between the top of the wall and Aerrow.

A few minutes passed before the heavy gates began to move revealing a short old man but something was odd he did not have human feet, he had hooves instead.

The old man started walk slowly towards the crew, his cane making an echoing sound every time it touched the hard grey ground.

"I…am the gatekeeper" the small man announced "I have been ordered to take you to the high ruler, Kronos"

Suddenly two other creatures appeared from the gate, running towards the Condor "what are they doing?" asked Aerrow.

"Taking your ship to the storage area" the old creature explained, Stork was nearly having a heart attack.

Aerrow noticed this "do you mind if my friend goes with them? That ship means more to him then his own life" the gatekeeper began to play with his curly white beard.

"So be it" he mumbled, as soon as he said that Stork bolted after the other two creatures.

"Please follow me" the Gatekeeper murmured as he slowly turned and made his way back towards the gate.

"So what is your real name?" asked Junko curious as always.

"Most call me the Gatekeeper, but because your new you can call me something else, want to know what that is?" the Gatekeeper chuckled.

"What?" asked Junko anticipating some weird and wacky name.

"The Gatekeeper, what did you expect me to tell you my real name? Bah you're lucky you have all that muscle or you would be utterly useless" the Gatekeeper taunted a wry grin spread across his creased face.

Junko held his breath, annoyed with this old creature, but he let it pass.

"So what is the name of this city?" Piper asked as they made it through the gate.

The Gatekeeper sighed "since when was I the tour guide?" he mumbled inaudible to the crew before continuing "you are now entering the city of Sudeki, a city not bound by the magic of a crystal but not limited by technology either, we the Capraumano have lived a life of balance for over 200 years until Cyclonis came, now we live a life of fear" as the Gatekeeper spoke the Storm Hawks gawked at the sights, each passing alley, every house, every street light was like nothing they had ever seen before but with this a dark chill was sent down their spines as they noticed glass broken and people cowering in their homes as they passed. "The city may have been magnificent in its time but it isn't now" the Gatekeeper uttered as they continued on.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

Naming things are annoying sometimes

Capraumano = GoatHuman in Italian

alright if you want a better picture of the city think the hobbits dens from Lord of the Rings meets old London.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review

Reviewers:

Jenergy: haha poor city indeed

AquaGrace: I did? alwell your more then welcome to put me in your story if you want I have no complaints lol

M-R-D: haha sadly you don't find out in this chapter, next though

Gatomon: ah that sounds cooler then mine but alwell I have already named the species so I can't change it :p ahaha oh no what have I done! I let a mistake in lol thank you for pointing that out *hands Gatomon a cookie*

Penspot: well he's old and grumpy lol

Blue: one word, Babelfish lol perhaps he did O.o it's getting harder and harder NOT to add characters lol seeing as there is a new one in this chapter lol

**Chapter 4 – Look what I found!**

As the Storm Hawks continued on to meet this so called 'high ruler' Kronos, a certain leader is on the move as well.

Cyclonis landed softly in front of a giant door, green crystal energy pumping through it as it sensed her presence. As the door opened, Cyclonis rose into the air once more moving towards the door.

At first sight Cyclonis could have mistaken this to be made by a terra Rex Architect, it had allegiant robes across the walls, tiled floors and everything was perfect to the extent of being uptight.

"Good evening madam" a soft, seductive voice spoke from the other side of the door as Cyclonis made her way through.

"Master Cyclonis to you" she snapped landing in front of the figure.

As the figure made its way into the light it spoke "My apologies madam" Cyclonis was about to bite this persons head off but she saw the face of this figure.

A man of about 20, his eyes glared a watery blue as he stared politely at the young leader, his tuxedo was prim and proper with absolutely no dust or dirt on it.

Cyclonis had to look up at his face because of his height, a man who looks like he hasn't smiled a second in his life, having a textured face with hard lines and all, he was scary at first.

"What is your name, servant?" Cyclonis asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I am not a servant madam, I prefer butler and I am afraid I cannot give you my first name, impolite and unprofessional but I am known as Mr. Simons" the man replied.

Cyclonis was liking him more and more as she learnt more about him "well then Mr. Simons" she spoke sarcastically "could you show me to floor 101?" she asked as she looked around the room, making absolutely no eye contact with Mr. Simons.

"Certainly madam" he replied politely as he bowed down showing her the way.

As they took the first couple of steps on the stairs Mr. Simons curiosity took over "I hope you do not mind madam, but what business do you have with floor 101?" Cyclonis smirked "you know I used to have a commander like you that would ask questions…" Mr. Simons didn't like where this was going.

"My apologies madam I did not mean to offend" he interrupted which was returned with an evil glare.

"Well if you keep interrupting me like that then you will need more than just an apology" she threatened "anyway as I was saying, he was loyal to the extent that he would give his life for me" Mr. Simons was slightly shocked, but not surprised.

"What happened to him madam?" Mr. Simons asked a hint of nerves was present in his voice.

"He died, so I warn you question at your own risk" she replied bluntly which made Mr. Simons silently gulp.

Quickly to change topic Mr. Simons noticed they had reached floor 101 "here we are madam" he let her past him as they made their way down the hall.

The hall was dimly lit making any fine detail almost impossible to notice, just how Cyclonis liked it.

"Ahh here it is" she sighed as they came to a halt.

"What is here madam?" asked Mr. Simons Cyclonis turned to her curious new toy.

"This is as you would put it 'business', now you must stay out here I don't want any interruptions either" she commanded which Mr. Simons was quick to obey.

Cyclonis placed her pinky, her index finger and her thumb on three separate blocks which began to glow; a slight breeze could be felt as the wall started to move revealing a stone door.

Cyclonis turned to Mr. Simons who was still staying put before pushing open the door.

As she entered she felt a cold chill tingle down her spine as she admired the room. Everything was covered in ice, giving the room a bright shine compared to the dimly lit hallway which caused Cyclonis to squint. In the center of the room there were machines which were hooked up to a giant tube.

Cyclonis slowly floated towards the tube. As she reached it she felt butterflies in her stomach.

The clear casing of the tube was frosted over which Cyclonis quickly cleaned away with her sleeve.

Cyclonis stood back to admire what she had found "Hello, Grandmother" a childish smirk gleamed on her face as she looked at her preserved grandmother.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Sudeki

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" asked Junko who was trailing a little behind Piper and Aerrow.

"No, and stop asking!" the gatekeeper snapped as they walked up even more steps.

Piper was standing extremely close to Aerrow as sounds of looters and thugs could be heard from alley ways they passed.

Suddenly a flaming bottle came flying towards the group, Piper hid in Aerrow's arms as Radarr hid in Junko's, they all closed their eyes in fear except the gatekeeper who just watched the bottle fly towards them.

The sound of a bottle breaking rang in all their ears but the bottle hadn't hit anyone. Slowly one by one they opened their eyes to find they were protected by a shield, the gatekeeper grinned cheekily "what, did you really think an old man like me would travel these streets without protection?" the rest of them sighed with relief, before realizing they were all hugging each other, breaking away quickly and blushing as they continued.

30 minutes of windy roads, dark alleys and even more attacks they made it to the door of the high-ruler Kronos.

"One word of warning, Kronos isn't always Kronos" the gatekeeper warned as he turned to the group.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aerrow

"You will see, you will see" he chuckled as he pushed at the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: giant twist! *for some reason is reminded of the Mel Gibson episode on south park O.o*

So what do you guys think of Mr. Simons?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will come soon!

From the one they call Doilan.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review

Reviewers:

Blue: haha I thought so too lol yeah shame... :P

M-R-D: Here is Kronos! lol yes he 'seems' like a normal butler lol

Gatomon: your welcome, haha thats both creepy and awesome at the same time lol

Candyy: haha I hope so to, yeah I was surprised as well lol haha yes he is, you will have to wait and see :P

Penspot: Yay cookie! kinda sad that a man that is just doing his job gets some one like Cyclonis lol

**Chapter 5 – A child, A man and an old fart oh my**

As the door creaked open the group had to squint to be able to see anything in the dark room.

"Who is this that disturbs my glorious slumber" a voice bellowed as the Gatekeeper rolled his eyes.

As the Gatekeeper motioned to speak he was interrupted by the voice "who is it that deprives their High-Ruler sleep!" the Storm Hawks raised an eyebrow as half way through Kronos speech his voice had changed from a husky, whisky filled voice to a light and squeaky voice, almost like a child's.

"Kronos, shut up! It's the Gatekeeper" The Gatekeeper snapped rudely.

The voice went silent, but there could be movement heard from the other side of the room.

A constant tapping sound could be heard coming towards them; they got ready for whatever it was while the Gatekeeper sighed.

Suddenly a small boy appeared wielding a staff with a magnificent crystal atop of it "Why didn't you say so!" the boy cried out. The boy didn't look to old around 10-12 years of age, short with black hair and orange eyes like Pipers.

The Storm Hawks relaxed as they saw the boy "My name is Kronos, High-Ruler of Sudeki! What is yours?" the boy asked taking a step closer.

"I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks and this is my crew" Aerrow put out his hand to shake with Kronos but Kronos just turned his back, Aerrow felt a little offended but he let it slide when Piper placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kronos clapped and the room lit up like a light, revealing what used to be a magnificent hall, its robes were torn, walls were cracking and the table that occupied the center of the hall had broken in two.

While the Storm Hawks were busy looking around they hadn't noticed Kronos had disappeared, when they looked back down to him he was gone.

"Come sit" a voice from the other side of the hall bellowed, the Storm Hawks looked up to find an old man sitting on a chipped throne, the very same staff the boy had rested beside him.

"Where has Kronos gone?" asked Junko nervously, he never did like speaking to royals.

The old man coughed violently before standing up slowly as he reached for his staff "Your looking at him" he coughed as he made his way to the table which the Storm Hawks were sitting at with their jaws ajar.

"But hang on… how is that possible?" Piper asked finally shaking out of her stunned state.

"Would you care to explain Lyons?" asked Kronos who had changed once more, this time he had become an attractive 18 year old, toned with his black hair slightly sloped to one side, Piper blushed as she observed this, luckily unnoticed by Aerrow.

"Wait your name is Lyons?" asked Junko which caused the Gatekeeper to sigh "Fine, yes my name is Lyons" he muttered un-amused.

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" asked Aerrow still oblivious to Piper who was attempting to look away at Kronos which made him chuckle.

"Because I don't trust you" Lyons snapped crossing his arms.

"So what is your last name then?" Aerrow asked which caused Piper to pay attention once more at the sound of his voice.

"I'm not telling…" he was interrupted by Kronos "his last name is Weatherbeard"

"Kronos, why did you tell them that?" he spat from across the table "I don't go telling people that you can't age, do I?" he argued which caused Kronos to burst into laughter.

"Well you just did so we're even" Kronos chuckled as everyone's attention was put back on him.

"Wait you can't age?" Piper asked slightly annoyed that Kronos had changed back into a little kid again.

"I can age; I just can't die by natural causes…" Kronos explained

"Why did you tell them that?" Lyons barked "they could just jump up and kill you on the spot!" Kronos smirked at this argument

"If they were going to do that they would have already tried it" Kronos retorted.

"Okay then" mumbled Aerrow puzzled by their argument "but what's with the constant age changes?" asked Aerrow.

Kronos changed into the old man once again before explaining "It's a bonus and curse of not being able to die, I have no choice in the matter when or what age I change to"

"So how old are you?" asked Piper slightly shocked as she felt Aerrow's leg touch hers.

"I'm, wait for it 523 years old and still young!" he chuckled.

"523 years old!" the Storm Hawks gasped all at once.

"Though he hasn't matured past the age of 12" mumbled Lyons still annoyed that his name had been revealed.

"I heard that Lyons" Kronos chuckled "So anyway what brings you to this slightly depressing city?"

"We have come from the other side of the giant wall that blocks access to both sides in search of Cyclonis" Kronos jumped back at the sound of her name.

Piper nudged Aerrow in the ribs to remind him of Finn "Oh and to get our friend back"

"Your friend? As in this guy?" Kronos asked snapping his fingers causing some drapes to move revealing Finn in a cage asleep.

"Finn!" they cried out at once which caused him to wake "Huh what's going on?" asked the groggy sharpshooter before hitting his head on the top of the cage making the rest of them cringe.

"Could you please release him?" asked Aerrow.

"Alright, but on one condition you tell me what you want with Cyclonis" Kronos bargained.

"Deal, we plan to finish off the job we started back in Atmos" Aerrow explained.

"Atmos? But Cyclonis has been here for years, longer then I can remember" Kronos claimed.

"Do you know what she looks like?" asked Piper trying to hide her amusement with her footsies with Aerrow.

"Tall…" was all he managed to say before the Storm Hawks interrupted "yeah that's not the Cyclonis we know" convinced Junko.

"Wait your saying there is two Cyclonis'!" gasped Kronos, his reaction left the Storm Hawks puzzled.

Could this other Cyclonis be as bad as their Cyclonis?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: So is Kronos like you thought?

Stork: I dunno I haven't met him yet...

Doilan: besides you Stork what did you think?

From the one they call Doilan.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Gatomon: Never seen the secret show but yes that's where I got the name of Kronos from :p

M-R-D: Oh you can't trust Mr. Smith, Mr. Simons on the other hand lol jk

Jenergy: lol I'm surprised you picked up on that lol

Blue: Haha what she can multitask lol

**Chapter 6 – sticking your nose in other people's business has its advantages**

Mr. Simons stood in front of the big stone doors in the dim hallway that Cyclonis had left him at. He knew his duty but his curiosity chose otherwise as he kept peering back at the door, finally fed up with his own little game he started to chatter to himself "c-c-come on man, pull yourself together, you don't really want to know what is in that slightly odd room" he mumbled crossing his arms trying to keep warm, the room was letting a light breeze which was shooting right up Mr. Simons spine.

"But what harm could come from one 'little' peek?" he argued. Fed up he decided to go with a quick peek "One tiny look and that's it" he reassured himself as he tip-toed towards the door.

As he reached the door he pushed ever so slightly in hope that Cyclonis would not notice but that was close to impossible as the door was very heavy, "How did such a petite girl open such a door?" he thought as he kept pushing the door which was finally moving but it was making quite a noise.

When he finally got it far enough in so that he could see what occupied the room he was left in a state of shock as he saw the frozen over room but there was no sign of Cyclonis.

As Mr. Simons pushed on the door more to get a better look he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder which almost caused him to jump, slowly turning around he came face to face with the person he wasn't hoping to see at the that time, Cyclonis herself "What do you think you're doing?" she barked which made him jump back.

"I'm sorry madam, I couldn't help myself, you must understand that you ask someone who spends 24 hours of his day at the front hall not able to explore the rest of this tower…" as he was explaining he was cut off by Cyclonis "Mr. Simons I really don't care what you do with your day nor do I care that you were having a sneak peek at what I was doing" she admitted which shocked Mr. Simons.

"Excuse me madam? If you did not care if I looked then why did you ask me to stand out here?" he asked.

"To test you"

"Test me? Test me for what?"

Cyclonis smirked "test to see if you are fit to be my new commander" she explained which caught Mr. Simons off guard.

"New commander?" he gasped as he slowly stood up "You test your commanders by seeing if they can resist looking at what you're doing?" Mr. Simons asked.

"No, I test my commanders to see if they can follow a command no matter how small it is and so far you have been the most loyal, exceeding my last commander" Master Cyclonis was amused by the way Mr. Simons was handling the information, a man who was left the job by his parents to look after the tower never knew much about the outside world but was eager to learn had now found an opportunity to explore.

"Can you fight?" ask Cyclonis breaking Mr. Simon's train of thought.

"Sorry?" Mr. Simons asked as he returned to full consciousness.

"Can you fight?" she repeated.

"I've trained, but I've never had to fight another person before" he admitted.

"Show me" she smirked as a more confused look was brought upon his face.

"I big your pardon madam" Mr. Simons blurted out surprised.

"Show me, to afraid to hit a girl are we?" she teased as she placed her staff on the ground.

Mr. Simons didn't know what to do, was she serious? He thought as he watched her take off her cloak.

"I guess so" he thought as he began to take off his jacket, that's when she attacked sending a right hook in to his jaw which caused him to fall back sliding across the floor.

He lay their stunned "what a hit!" he screamed in his head as he slowly got up.

"Got me off guard a little there madam…" he admitted as he finally took his jacket and proceeded to reach for his gloves which were placed neatly in his shirt pocket.

Cyclonis smirked as she rubbed her hand "Hmm perhaps Snipe had more use then just being a knuckle head after all".

"Mr. Simons if that was unexpected you must understand nothing in war is expected you must always be on…alert" as soon as she finished she attacked again this time with a left hook though this time Mr. Simons dodged the attack rolling sideways.

"Why haven't you attacked me yet Mr. Simons?" Cyclonis asked turning around to face him.

"Well for one I don't hit girls…" Mr. Simons was interrupted.

"Even though that 'girl' just sent you flying" Cyclonis smirked at the butler who was cut.

"Secondly you have a blocker in your back pocket, if I did attempt to hit you I would be sent further then your hit" Mr. Simons continued ignoring her insults.

"Oh you have a keen eye, so you know about crystals?" Cyclonis asked curious by this new development.

"I know the basics" Mr. Simons replied.

Cyclonis stood up from her fighting stance and walked over to the stone wall "That's all the fighting I need to see…for now" Cyclonis announced turning towards Mr. Simons who was reaching for her equipment.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Picking your cloak and staff up for you" Mr. Simons replied calmly as he walked towards her.

"Oh, uh be careful with the staff" Cyclonis replied harshly caught off guard by his kindness.

Mr. Simons smirked behind her back as they entered the room.

"Dear god what is that?" Mr. Simons gasped dropping his jacket and her cloak to the floor.

"My grandmother…" Cyclonis retorted hurtfully.

"Your grandmother, is this how you treat all your family?!" Mr. Simons gasped.

"Only the important ones…" Cyclonis replied as she marveled at her grandmother's excellence.

---------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

A little more information about Mr. Simons for you and you and you!

Finn: how about me?

Doilan: how about no...nah man here you go

Finn: this is an old tire from a bike

Doilan: *runs off in to the sunset* whoop whoop whoop! (sickness makes me more random then usual lol)

From the one they call Doilan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all sorry for the late post, I couldn't think of anything to write :P

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Blue: Yes sadly, just the flu though lol that's what this chapter is for :P

Penspot: I will :P

21: Why not? she is his navigator, because he is the Sky Knight of the crew, he is just showing his support towards one of his crew members, yes he wouldn't say those words towards any of the other crew members but she is special.

M-R-D: haha don't worry M-R-D I'm just an ass when it comes to mistakes :P

Gatomon: Thanks, here's the next chapter!

Rita: thats cool Rita, man that sucks I hope it all works properly now

**Chapter 7 – The tests continue**

"Only the important ones, what happens to the un-important ones?!" Mr. Simons asked even though he did not want to know the answer.

"Well let's see my uncle was thrown into a cage full of hungry tracker hounds…" Cyclonis remembered.

"What for madam?" Mr. Simons asked his knees started feeling like custard.

"No reason, probably just annoyed my grandmother too much, she was a bit like that actually" Mr. Simons swallowed loudly.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Simons, by the time I unfreeze her we will have a whole battalion ready for her to take her frozen anger out on " she chuckled as she turned for the door Mr. Simons following behind slowly.

"Now where is the throne room?" she asked as they appeared in the hallway once more.

Mr. Simons swallowed once more before answering "ahh up these stairs madam" he quivered.

"Stairs…" she moaned childishly.

"I am afraid that's the only way up there…" Mr. Simons explained before being interrupted by Cyclonis.

"Race you" she teased.

"I big your pardon madam?"

"You heard me" Cyclonis barked her patients wearing thin.

"If we must madam" Mr. Simons sighed as he got into position.

"3, 2 …go!" Cyclonis announced as she flew through the air.

"Hey wait hold on!" he cried but it was useless so he started to sprint up the stairs.

"Ha-ha he's actually trying" Cyclonis thought as she looked down at the spot that was quickly making its way up the stairs.

That's when it hit her "wait which floor is it again?" she thought as she halted.

Annoyed at her silly mistake she screamed out Mr. Simon's name.

"Yes madam?" was faintly heard down below.

She sighed before yelling out "what floor is it again?"

Mr. Simons appeared at the edge of the stairs "floor 21 madam" he yelled back as politely as possible.

She shook her head "I think I'm going to have to do something about that politeness, it's getting annoying" she thought as she flew back down racing towards floor 21.

By now both of them were two floors apart, Mr. Simons two floors under it and Cyclonis two floors above, they both were speeding towards it.

Mr. Simons was skipping every third step as he rushed towards the floor "Hang on, what if I win and she disapproves of it?" he thought suddenly causing him to slow down a little.

"She could just throw me back down the stairs!" he gasped silently.

By now it was too late to slow down and he reached floor 21, with not Cyclonis in his sights.

Panting he walked over to the edge of the stairs and looked up, she wasn't there.

"Boo…" Cyclonis whispered from behind Mr. Simons which caused him to jump.

He turned around coming face to face with the Cyclonian leader.

He motioned to speak but was silenced by Cyclonis "tell me your first name" she ordered.

"But madam…" he argued but was silenced by her stare.

He sighed "so be it madam, my first name is …" he trailed off as he spoke.

"Yes?" she asked keen to find out.

"…Torque Simons" he mumbled

"I like it" Cyclonis admitted as she turned around walking towards the door.

"I despise it madam" Torque retorted slowly following her as she forced the doors open but as she did dust filled the air causing both of them to cough violently.

As the dust settled both of them looked around and admired to sight "it's been a while" whispered Cyclonis.

The throne room was almost like the one back in Atmos only this time this had a giant window overlooking the city of Sudeki.

"Alright first to business" announced Cyclonis as she clapped her hands together.

"And that would be?" asked Torque standing up straight with his hands behind his back at the door.

"Come over here and I'll show you" Cyclonis teased as she walked towards the throne, which was made of stone.

Torque did what was asked and approached Cyclonis, his eyes widened when he saw the machine behind the throne; it was a giant tube like machine like the one that held Cyclonis' Grandmother.

"Step inside" Cyclonis ordered.

"What? Why?" Torque asked shocked by her command.

"Just do as I say or I will make you" she barked pointing her staff at the butler.

Torque raised his hands into the air and slowly walked towards the machine which opened up on approach, he looked back to find the staff sharply pressed against his back, there was no escaping this time.

"Cyclonis why?" he asked not facing her.

"Because, you would make a good set of Talons" she replied a smirk presented itself as she spoke.

As Torque made the final step Cyclonis kicked him in, as soon as he entered the tube closed once more and the machine started up.

Torque started to scratch at the machine window frantically so much so that he did not notice the scanner that was running up and down the machine scanning his vitals.

By now Cyclonis was at the side of the machine at the console.

"Scan complete" an automated voice spoke as Cyclonis tampered with the controls.

"What would you like to remove?" asked the machine.

Cyclonis looked through the list of what could be removed, that's when she came across 'politeness' which was quickly removed as well as 'curiosity' and 'aggressive' was added to the list before Cyclonis pushed the big red button.

Cyclonis made her way towards the window of the machine once more and watched as Torque attempted to punch his way out.

Suddenly liquid was forming at his feet and was rising quickly; the look of horror was spread across every feature.

Cyclonis stood closer to the machine so close that she was a finger distance away "Thank you for your 'voluntary' contribute to Cyclonia, here is my gift of gratitude" a smirk left her face as she slowly pecked the window leaving a red mark of her lips on the screen as Torque's look of horror stayed upon his face, the vat was now fully filled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

I give up, I can't write a story that would simulate the Storm Hawks perfectly so I am not trying to do that any more, I'm writting what I want to write :P

I hope you like this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all once again I must apologize for the late post, I'm finding it hard to find the motivation, but it's the holidays so I should post more!

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

M-R-D: I'm glad you like his name, I was looking for a name that would suit the Storm Hawks dimension (e.g. Aerrow, Radarr, Junko funny how most of the character names are of aerodynamics in one way or another) I'm also glad you liked the twist.

Gatomon: (Team Fortress 2 reference) "It costs over four hundred thousand dollars to run it for twelve seconds" :P

Blue: Depends, don't you like his british butlerish ways?

Penspot: Well I thought I wanted to write a story that would suit the show but that just isn't me, I'm a bit to mature for it

Finn: no shi-

Doilan: any who heres the next chapter!

Rita: Right here!

**Chapter 8 – the return of the pineapple (Finn)**

Kronos was now pacing up and down the table, stroking his beard as he walked.

"This is not good, not good at all!" he muttered still pacing.

"Alright calm down, when was the last time Cyclonis committed an act?" asked Aerrow.

More concentration was placed across Kronos' face as he thought about the question.

"It's been about 5 years since we have even heard from her" announced Lyons from the other end of the hall.

"Wow that's a while" commented Piper "what did she do?"

Kronos halted and turned to Piper "blew up half the city…" he revealed, his eyes sagged and his posture drooped as he spoke, obviously a hard topic for him.

"What!" the Storm Hawks gasped all at the same time.

"Look I don't want to go into details just know she's dangerous…now if you will excuse me I need to rest" Kronos mumbled while turning and walking towards his throne.

"Could you let our friend out of the cage first?" asked Junko

"Lyons can do it" he replied as he slumped into the shadows.

"Leaves me to do everything…look once I get your friend out I suggest you return to your ship" Lyons explained.

The Storm Hawks nodded in agreement as Lyons opened up the cage and Finn fell out landing on his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Condor the Storm Hawks were having a private meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn stood there rubbing his neck "you took your time guys…" he muttered under his breath.

Although Finn never intended for anyone to hear what he said, Stork picked up his almost inaudible mumbling "we had more pressing matters like being chased through the streets of Sudeki" Stork retorted to Finns mumbling.

Everyone looked at him strangely "What?" he asked "Finn was complaining about how long we were taking to rescue him…" Stork trailed off.

"Okay then, anyway back on topic can we trust Kronos story? Could Cyclonis really destroy half a city?" asked Piper "Am I the only one that doesn't like the idea of believing a shape shifter?" the rest of them nodded.

"I agree Piper, I find it hard enough trusting your cleaning" Stork replied hunching over slightly showing that he was uncomfortable. Piper crossed her arms annoyed.

"What are your thoughts Aerrow?" Piper asked as everyone's attention was turned to the concentrating Sky Knight.

"We will keep our distance, this is a new place, we can't just trust the first person we meet" Aerrow exclaimed finally while he walked towards the Condor windows.

"But we can't let a voice go unheard" he continued "we need all the friends we can get"

Everyone stood there silently, concentrating on what to say next.

Finally Aerrow broke the silence "Look, don't worry about it for now, we should get an early night tonight" everyone nodded in agreement before moving to get ready for bed besides Aerrow who remained at the Condor controls.

2 hours passed and Aerrow was still there.

His arms were crossed as he watched the sky above.

He sighed "well, strange and exotic new world, you have put me in quite a predicament haven't you" he thought out loud catching the ear of Piper who emerged from the corridor.

"Aerrow" she whispered "what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question" he replied not facing her.

She placed an assuring hand on his shoulder as she approached him "I asked you first" she teased.

Aerrow sighed; he knew he couldn't keep a secret from her, even if he tried she could tell straight away.

"Just thinking" he replied back.

"I know it's more than that Aerrow" she quickly retorted.

Aerrow chuckled quietly "you know me to well Piper" he whispered as he turned to the navigator.

"Obviously not enough if you keep these thoughts from me any longer" she replied as she looked into his emerald eyes.

Aerrow turned away once more and looked at the window at the city depot.

"Back in Atmos it was easier wasn't it?" Aerrow mentioned.

"You could say that"

"You could tell who your friends were, there were no surprises, none that were life threatening anyway but here it's a different story" he explained "here we are faced with situations we would of never of thought of"

"It's not that bad…"

"So you thought of a situation that includes shape shifters and two Cyclonis'?" Aerrow asked puzzled by her response.

"…I guess not" she sighed.

Aerrow laughed softly "look at me, I've become more paranoid then Stork"

"I wouldn't say you're that bad" Piper joked.

"Okay, maybe not that bad but still I am left speechless by these events…"

Piper didn't know what to say, she hasn't seen him like this, not since his very early days of being a Sky Knight.

"What do you dislike?" Piper asked.

"Just the idea of having no advantages what's so ever, our navigation system is useless here because the cliffs block the signals from terra Glockenchime, we have to think up more plans to go by, we have no way of transport other then the Condor and everyone we meet has a certain part of their personality that brings speculations"

"Aerrow this is no different to our experience in the stratosphere, we had no set plans and we had to improvise for most of it, why is this any different?" Piper asked.

"Up there the only thing I was really concerned about was that I would make it back from well here, now I have to worry about everyone"

"no one's saying you have to go through this by yourself Aerrow, we are all here to support each other, but it's sweet that you care this much about us" Piper added.

Aerrow looked down at his boots before chuckling "words of wisdom as usual hey Piper?" Aerrow joked, Piper smirked.

"To be honest you were scaring me for a second that would have to be the first time I've seen you like that but I'm glad I did" Piper whispered.

"Why's that?" Aerrow asked.

"You seemed to calm and collected for the situation, perhaps there are things I can't pick up about you Aerrow after all" Aerrow smirked as she spoke.

"Head to bed Aerrow we have another big day tomorrow, we may even be able to scab resources to get the skimmers back" Piper exclaimed remaining positive.

Aerrow smiled as Piper walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk "is that what you came out here for?" he asked.

Piper nodded as she walked back up to him and pecked him on the cheek "good night Sky Knight" and with that she left back to her room.

Aerrow remained there stunned for a few minutes before his own fatigue caught up with him and he headed off to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

I just thought it would be a situation that not even Aerrow could be cool headed in, I'm 50-50 about how it turned out but either way it's what you guys think that changes my thoughts on it so please review!

From the one they call Doilan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! the motivation appeared suddenly so I harnessed it and produced this chapter! yay! O.o

Enjoy and Review!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Reviewers:

Tsuki-hime Neko: Well I'm honoured that you 'Love' my story, it's makes writing the next chapter easier knowing that people actually like my stuff lol

Rita: haha indeed, well get Word working again! I am impatient to read your next chapter!

M-R-D: At least you reviewed lol glad you liked the chapter!

Delphi: thank you, here's the next chapter!

Coderules: glad you did here's the next of the saga lol

**Chapter 9 – The Dream**

Aerrow laid in his bed asleep his body kept moving restlessly, he was having a nightmare or so he thought.

---------------------------------------------------

Aerrow's Dream

---------------------------------------------------

"_Aerrow--, Aerrow…" a voice echoed to Aerrow who was standing in the middle of a dark room, a single light shun over him._

_Aerrow searched around frantically to find who was calling him._

"_Hello--" he replied not knowing what to expect._

"_It's about time mister…" the voice echoed back, Aerrow knew who it was._

"_Arygyn?" Aerrow asked his left eyebrow rose._

"_That's right kid, I hear you finally defeated the Dark Ace" Arygyn replied appearing from the shadows._

"_Yes, with a little help from my crew, mostly Piper though" Aerrow admitted._

_Arygyn laughed "that's the spirit kid, now on to business" Arygyn announced "how is the new world treating you kid?" Arygyn asked._

"_Not as well as I'd hope I'm afraid Arygyn" Aerrow replied._

"_Sad to hear that kid, now look if you're looking for some help, head to the 'Drunkards Corner' and speak to the barman, that is of course if that place still exists" Arygyn explained "Tell him 'the salty sea shanty doesn't clean itself'" _

"_What will that do?" Aerrow asked._

"_You'll just have to find out, won't you kid" Arygyn replied "Now I must be off, your just about be jumped on by your little furry friend" and just like that Arygyn disappeared into the shadows once more._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Suddenly the dream faded away and Aerrow was slowly waking up.

Arygyn was right Radarr was positioning himself on Aerrow's table getting ready to jump on top of Aerrow.

He leaped across the room landing square on Aerrow's stomach forcing Aerrow up.

"Morning Radarr" Aerrow mumbled as he fell back into the pillow.

Radarr chirped happily at his accomplishment of waking up Aerrow "Your hungry aren't you?" Aerrow asked which his furry friend nodded his head frantically, Aerrow chuckled before getting up.

Normally Radarr could feed himself but lately Finn has been keeping his food in one of the top shelves, possibly to annoy Radarr who knows.

As Aerrow slowly got up he scratched at the back of his head "was that just a dream?" he thought "I dunno it seemed so real… Alwell if we get the time I'll have to investigate" Aerrow told himself as he walked towards the door.

In the kitchen Aerrow reached into the top cupboard and pulled a can of 'Happy Harry's bacon and fish casserole' the thought of eating such food made Aerrow sick.

As Aerrow watched the can produce a gross cylinder of mush he realized he hadn't changed into his uniform yet, he was standing in the middle of the kitchen in his boxers.

Aerrow placed the bowl on the table and Radarr saluted him before shoving his head into the mush, this was a good time for Aerrow to sneak back into his room before anyone saw him.

"Morning Aerrow" a voice spoke from behind him, too late now.

He turned around to find Piper standing at the entrance of the kitchen with her left eyebrow raised.

Aerrow's face went a bright red and quickly shuffled towards her "ah...morning Piper" he replied as he quickly squeezed past her but as he did his foot caught on the door and he flew forward landing on his back on the ground.

Piper burst into laughter before walking towards him and helping him up "Nice moves Aerrow, I see you have been practicing your acrobatics" she joked.

"Not a word to the guys, alright?" Aerrow asked and Piper nodded before he shuffled back to his room.

Piper looked at Radarr then back at the door and continued her laughter she was attempting to keep suppressed.

As the door closed behind Aerrow he realized something "not once did she look me in the eyes" his face turned an even brighter red before he opened up the wardrobe and selected his uniform.

A few moments later he emerged from his room and returned to the kitchen to find the rest of the crew was up happily eating their cereal and Merb cabbage.

"Hey Aerrow!" cried out Junko happily, bits of cereal flying across the table.

Aerrow chuckled before joining them at the table.

"So-- what's the plan today Piper?" Finn asked once he had finished his toast.

"Well today we are going to go see Kronos again, see if we can get more information out of him but also ask if we could gather some supplies so Junko can start remaking the skimmers and my heliscooter again…" Piper explained before being interrupted by Aerrow "I also have to find a place called the 'Drunkard Corner'" Aerrow interrupted.

Everyone looked at him oddly before asking why "This may sound odd but, I had an odd dream last night, it was a conversation with…Arygyn" Aerrow explained.

"That weird bird guy that kept questioning our fashion sense?" Finn asked.

"He also helped us defeat Dark Ace, Snipe and Ravess when they had enhancer crystals" Piper added.

"Why does he want you to go there?" Junko asked after wiping away left over cereal bits that rested on his lips.

"I don't know Junko, he just told me to go there" Aerrow replied.

"It's a trap" mumbled Stork.

"I highly doubt that Stork, Arygyn is our friend he wouldn't do such a thing" Piper retorted.

"But how do we know it wasn't Cyclonis getting into Aerrow's head so he can lead us to our doom!?"

"The ship would have picked up any crystal activity if that was true Stork" Piper added.

"How does the ship pick up crystal activity?" asked Junko.

"Simplest form as well Piper" added Finn.

"I have a crystal detector implanted into the security system that picks up any form of crystal activity outside of my room" Piper explained which was followed up by a synchronized 'ohh' by Finn and Junko.

"Right, so Finn and Junko could you go and see Kronos again" Junko nodded happily as usual while Finn just crossed his arms annoyed "why do we have to go see 'him' again?" Finn asked.

"Because me and Piper are going to the 'Drunkard Corner' to see if it was just a dream" explained Aerrow "That is if Piper wants to come along?" Aerrow asked and Piper nodded.

"Stork, I need you to stay here and see what you can do about our navigation system, don't worry you will have Radarr here to protect you" Aerrow laughed at Stork as he rolled his eyes.

Aerrow felt a tug at his pants; it was Radarr who had his 'puppy dog eyes' going "Sorry Radarr I need you to stay here, we won't be long" Aerrow explained which seemed to calm the small creature down.

"Alright we have one hour to get ready by then the only people I want on the ship is Stork and Radarr" Aerrow announced and everyone nodded before standing up to go get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Not much I know, but it was a needed boring chapter! I promise lol

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	10. Chapter 10

hey all! here is chapter 10!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Stormy Panther (like the new name): yeah I know, this one is even shorter lol sorry

Gatomon: Glad you liked it...someone you have to help me Amira's got me hostage and she wouldn't let me eat unless I wrote the next chapter...oh no she's back! :P (hope you don't mind me using your character)

Rita: That's not good to hear, you feeling better? oh and happy birthday a bit late but better late then never :P

M-R-D: haha glad someones thinking about the story lol glad you liked it :P

Delphi: haha I agree and at least that chapter had Aerrow being foolish lol (gets attacked by fan girls, in a bad way for those with dirty minds)

**Chapter 10 - The return of Mr. Simons**

Cyclonis sat upon her new thrown, her head firmly resting in her hand. The look of boredom was present on her features.

She let out a loud sigh which was louder than the machine that held Torque behind her throne.

"No one told me that it was going to take this long!" she sighed to herself.

Getting up from the throne she walked around to look outside, as she passed the machine she looked at the terrified look on Torque's face, it made her chuckle.

Bored with the statistics she continued towards the window to look down upon Sudeki.

"Oh you are going to be so much fun to terrorize when I have my army" Cyclonis whispered to herself. Suddenly something caught her eye, the Condor.

"What? But how?" she gasped at the sight.

"No…oh those sneaky fools, I knew I left the door open" Cyclonis confessed to herself.

Cyclonis glimpsed over to Torque then back to the Condor "No matter, when you need cleaning you can always trust a butler" Cyclonis laughed as she walked towards the machine that held Torque, she stared at the statistics "Cloning complete" an automated voice announced followed by the sound of pressure being released.

"Soon I will have the army I dreamed about!" Cyclonis cried bursting into hysterical laughter, the tube from the machine opened up and whatever liquid was left in the machine spilled out as well as a certain limp body.

Torque laid face down in the liquid, a gurgling sound could be heard coming from his mouth. Cyclonis kicked his ribs and he rolled over but no sudden action occurred.

Cyclonis rolled her eyes and placed two of her fingers on the side of his throat to feel his pulse, it was racing then all of a sudden it stopped.

"Oh don't die on me now" Cyclonis moaned as she knelt down on her knees next to the choking butler, she placed her hands down on his chest and pushed three times in rapid successions before moving towards his face, Cyclonis bit her lip.

As she moved her head closer to his she positioned her mouth, ready for mouth to mouth when she saw his smirk.

What happened next could only be expected "you sneaky, conniving, devious little puke you nearly got me with that one" Cyclonis barked causing Torque to sit up quickly.

A cheesy grin presented itself "Well only the sneaky, conniving and devious can trick you Master Cyclonis" he chuckled slowly standing from the wet floor.

His suck up was met with a huff and a roll of the eyes.

"You need to cheer up Master Cyclonis" Torque commented as he took his blazer off and rolling his shirt sleeves up as well as putting his gloves on.

Cyclonis sat herself down on the throne once more "that's why I'm not killing you right at the moment…" she retorted causing Torque to look up at her with his left eye brow rose.

"Kill me? Now what would make you even think of doing such a thing?" asked Torque as he walked towards her throne.

"You know anything these days, annoying chatter, my battalion being destroyed if I feel like it" Cyclonis admitted.

"Ah that's…attractive" replied Torque causing Cyclonis to fall off her throne but before she could retort he continued "So what's the reason you aren't killing me?" he asked.

Cyclonis remained silent for a few seconds before replying "I need you to kill the Storm Hawks" Cyclonis finally demanded.

"The Storm Hawks?" asked Torque crossing his arms.

"No details needed, just know that they have been a thorn in my behind for a long time" Cyclonis explained.

Torque nodded with a grin "and wipe that stupid smile off your face!" Cyclonis added and Torque did as he was told.

"But Master Cyclonis, why must I do it?" Torque asked.

Cyclonis sent a stare that could scare a wallop into the eyes of Torque "because I ordered you to…" she was then interrupted "oh sorry Master Cyclonis I meant why can't I just send one of my helpers?" Cyclonis was left stunned "you have helpers?" asked Cyclonis curious by this turn of events.

"Yes indeed, you don't expect just a 'little puke' like me to keep this place clean do you?" replied Torque being a smartass.

"Well, where are they?" Cyclonis asked.

Torques grin had appeared again "right here" and with that he clicked his fingers and two Merbians appeared out of nowhere "This is Tick and Tock" Torque announced introducing the two.

"I am Tick and I am Tock" they spoke simultaneously. Both had similar features both had light green skin, pointy ears and a hunched over stance the only difference was their eye colour, hair and their voices. Tick had Aqua blue eyes and metallic silver hair and had a slightly deep voice giving the impression that Tick was male while Tock had a higher pitched voice, gravy brown eyes and dark blue hair that touched their lower back.

"We are at your service" Tick announced bowing in front of Cyclonis as did Tock.

"Good, head to the Condor, don't worry about directions, you will find it" ordered Cyclonis "once there you are to eliminate whoever is in there" Cyclonis added, Tick and Tock nodded before standing once more.

As they vanished Cyclonis mentioned one last detail "Oh and if you see anyone with a hawk symbol outside of that area you are to attack on sight"

"They will get it done Master Cyclonis…now how about that kiss?" asked Torque which was met by Cyclonis throwing him across the room with her staff.

"Don't give me another reason to kill you!" Cyclonis sighed as she watched Torque rub his head upside down against the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Well I have October practice exam for english tomorrow, 3 hours to write 3 pieces, wish me luck :P

Short one again I am sorry just leading up to things and I am getting less and less time to do this as my year 12 exams are coming up

Finn: excuses...

Doilan: *rolls eyes* well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter the next will be longer and more exciting I promise!

From the one they call Doilan.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all, I would of posted this yesterday if the doco manager was working but then again this earlier then usual lol

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

M-R-D: Thank you! I'm glad you liked their names!

Rita: :P well I hope this is better

Delphi: Glad you liked it!

Storm Panther: whoops, I don't know why I put that 'y' there for alwell thats what I am calling you from now on :P

Gatomon: yeah...study lol well i hope this satisfies your need for the story lol

Penspot: yep, without his politeness he has become very cheeky, kinda like an older finn lol and I believe your thinking about Kronos, Torque is only 22.

**Chapter 11 – Two Storm Hawks walked into a bar**

**-------------------------------------------------------  
**

Elsewhere on the steps up to the main hall

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't remember all these steps" Finn moaned as him and Junko proceeded up, ever so slowly thanks to Finn's laziness.

"Well if you walked faster we would be there already" replied Junko.

"What for? We aren't in any rush" Finn retorted.

"I want to go exploring…" Junko admitted, ever since he took on that Cyclonian battle cruiser all by himself he has been looking for more thrills.

"What is there to explore around here? Oh look a burnt down house" Finn mocked.

"That's not very nice Finn" Junko grumbled "people just like me and you lived there"

"Just like me and you? Junko we don't know anything about these people how do we know their friendly?" Finn asked.

"Even if they aren't friendly you still shouldn't put them at the butt of your jokes" Junko answered.

"Ha-ha you said butt" Finn chuckled childishly.

Not even Junko could keep a straight face to his sheer child like charms, perhaps that's one trait Junko liked about the sharpshooter even though most didn't.

Before they knew it they had arrived at the hall once more, its giant doors loomed over them, intimidating as usual.

"Well I don't remember them" Finn admitted placing his hands on his hips.

"You were knocked out remember" Junko replied.

"Hey not a word about that, okay?" Finn retorted.

"Ha-ha who am I going to tell everyone knows about it already" Junko laughed.

"You never know there could be some hot babes hanging around here that may need the Finnster to save them" Finn ranted arrogantly causing Junko to roll his eyes.

As they approached the door Junko resettled his gloves and grabbed a hold of the left door.

"You think you can do something about it buddy?" Finn asked.

With a single pull and loud bellowing yell Junko ripped the door back, just missing Finn.

"You know you can knock, right?" Kronos asked from the shadows.

Kronos appeared at the door in his elderly form "where is the red headed fellow?" he asked.

"On other business I'm afraid, do you mind if we come in?" asked Junko which was met with a simple nod.

"Judging that this isn't about Cyclonis, what can I do for you two today?" Kronos asked sitting down at the table giving a gesture for them to sit.

Junko motioned to speak but was interrupted by Finn "we need supplies so we can remake our skimmers" Finn explained.

"Skimmers?" asked Kronos.

"You know those flying things you shot Finn down on" Junko explained much to Finn's disgust.

"Oh those, but why would you want to rebuild such primitive vehicles?" Kronos asked.

"Hey they are not primitive, well ours wasn't but the ones you saw us riding were very basic" Junko retorted.

"I see, follow me" Kronos simply said standing and walking towards the right wall, Finn and Junko looked at each other and shrugged before following.

Kronos whispered a sentence and a door emerged from behind the brick wall.

"Why don't we have one of those?" asked Finn joking around.

Kronos pushed gently against the door and swung open revealing a stair case lit by electronic lanterns.

"More stairs" Finn complained.

"You could use the exercise" Kronos joked as he proceeded down the stairs.

Finn squinted, annoyed before following.

-----------------------------------------------------

In the streets of Sudeki

-----------------------------------------------------

Aerrow and Piper were walking closely together through streets of dark housing, depressing alleyways and cold roads.

"Cozy" joked Aerrow.

"So any idea where this Drunkard Corner is?" Piper asked.

"I didn't get any directions from Arygyn" Aerrow admitted.

"Planning as usual hey Aerrow" joked Piper.

The sound of trash cans toppling could be heard down one of the alleys and straight away both Aerrow and Piper had their weapons out.

Founding out it was just rats both of them sighed and placed their weapons back into their holsters.

"Alright let's get out of here, I'm getting chills just standing here, it feels like were being watched" Piper admitted.

"I have the same feeling" replied Aerrow looking around.

"Come on down here there might be people that could help us" Aerrow announced pointing to a dust covered sign.

Not keen on sticking around Piper shuffled closer to Aerrow as they walked down the stairs and opened the door, but little did they know that they were being watched, two pairs of eyes glowed in the shadows.

Inside wasn't much better, even though it was a pub it seemed like a ghost town but then again it was only morning.

"Hello?" echoed Aerrow hoping to get a reply.

The pub was much like most you would come across, to the left there was a bar with a large variety of alcoholic beverages to select from displaying behind it, a collection of weird and exotic animal heads loomed over the fireplace that was placed right in the middle of the pub and a staircase leading up was beside it. It was timber floored with brick walls a simple yet cozy design. All across the pub circular tables were spread around covering most of the area. And in the very back corner a black piano sat gathering dust.

Aerrow and Piper decided to move further into the pub, weaving in and out of the flocks of chairs.

"Hello?" Aerrow repeated, still no answer.

"Seems empty" Piper stated.

Suddenly there was movement near the piano Aerrow and Piper both swung towards it and pulled out their weapons but lowered them soon after they saw what was there.

It was a small boy cowering beside the piano, his blonde hair was ruffled up and his brown eyes were watering. His clothes yet tattered and torn were simple brown pants and white shirt.

"P-please don't hurt me" the small child begged.

"Leave him Piper" Aerrow spoke but Piper didn't listen.

Piper slowly walked towards the boy "Oh were sorry, we didn't realize that someone was here" Piper explained.

The boy moved his shoulder over his face, to afraid to reply.

"Look I'm Piper, what's yours?" Piper asked.

"T-Theodore" the boy stuttered.

"Theodore? What a lovely name" complimented Piper as she knelt down on her knees about 2 feet away from Theodore.

"What do you want?" Theodore asked still cowering.

"My friend here" Piper pointed towards Aerrow who kept his distance "was sent a message to find the drunkard corner, would you know where that is?" Piper asked softly.

"Sent by who?" asked Theodore, his sobbing slowing.

"A friend of mine Arygyn" Aerrow replied which caused the boy to suddenly stop cowering.

"Y-you know Arygyn?" asked the boy and both of them nodded.

Theodore stood slowly with his head down not daring to look at Piper or Aerrow in the eyes.

"W-Welcome to the Drunkard Corner" he stuttered softly, Piper looked at Aerrow with a smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Well I botched the practice exam lol, head wasn't working :P

but thank you for the support

Hope this was entertaining!

From the one they call Doilan.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all, really sorry for the late chapter, my final exams start next week and I have had things on my mind

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Gatomon: haha I obviously haven't learnt my lesson

Storm: haha I'm not that mean lol and I am glad you liked it!

M-R-D: well I hope a week and a bit is soon lol

Delphi: glad you liked it!

Rita: it's so hard isn't it lol

**Chapter 12 - Strange Acquaintances **

Aerrow sighed with relief, bowing his head to relax "you don't know how good that is to hear" he sighed pulling out a chair and sitting on it loosely.

"So, Theodore are you here all by yourself?" Piper asked still kneeling down beside the small boy.

"Nope, my father is upstairs; would you like to meet him?" Theodore asked. Both Piper and Aerrow nodded politely before Theodore quickly made his way to the staircase "Dad, some people are here to see you" he yelled before turning towards Piper and Aerrow again.

By now Piper had stood up again and had joined Aerrow at the table when suddenly a thud could be heard upstairs which startled both the storm hawks but not Theodore "is your father okay?" Aerrow asked and Theodore simply nodded "he always does that" Aerrow looked back at Piper then back to the staircase where the thudding was becoming more consistent.

They watched the stairway waiting for Theodore's father to appear but when he did he wasn't like what they were expecting, the thudding sound made sense now.

Like Theodore he wasn't a Capraumano but a human like Aerrow and Piper, the man in front of them managed to loom over both Aerrow and Piper even if they were a table away from him, his beer belly stuck out but it still managed to stay behind his bushy silver beard which was ruff and course.

But what really caught their eyes was the size of his arms, looking like they had swallowed two boulders and covered in tattoos.

When Piper and Aerrow stopped staring they looked up at the man's face once more, a pearly white smile shinned upon his face.

"Welcome to the Drunkard Corner, what be your business here?" he boomed cheerfully, it took Aerrow a minute before he could reply "My name is Aerrow of the Storm Hawks and this is Piper, my navigator" he started while standing putting out his hand to shake with the man before him.

A bellowing laugh could be heard from the man in front of them before he reached out and grabbed a hold of Aerrow's hand, the man's hand was twice the size of Junko's, it Almost crushed Aerrow's hand.

"Sigmund be I" Theodore's father announced, a slight Scottish accent displayed itself as he spoke.

Trying to suppress the pain Aerrow continued "A friend of mine, Arygyn has sent me here, but I'm not sure why" the smile on Sigmund's face suddenly disappeared causing Aerrow and Piper to back away "so you're the one that is going to pay back his tab aye?" Sigmund questioned a stern look expressed itself upon his face.

"W-what, what tab?" Piper asked "we weren't told we had to pay a tab" Aerrow admitted nervously.

Sigmund stood there, staring at them "well if you can't pay me back I'm going to have to break your arm" he announced grabbing Aerrow and pulling him closer.

Aerrow tried to pull away but there was no use, his grip was to strong.

Sigmund forced Aerrow down onto the table and spread out his arm before Piper intervened "please don't hurt him!" she squealed looking like she was about to cry that's when a devious smile appeared once more on Sigmund's face "I was merely joking miss, I didn't mean to cause distress" Sigmund let go of Aerrow who quickly stood up and embraced Piper.

"Nice one pa" Theodore taunted while Sigmund was left rubbing his neck.

As soon as Piper calmed down Sigmund apologized "I- I am sorry for that, perhaps a joke to soon" Aerrow shot a glare at the bartender but Piper simply smiled "it's alright Sigmund, I just wasn't ready for it that's all" and once again there was silence.

Suddenly Sigmund remembered what they were talking about before "anyway, you know Arygyn you say well he left behind some 'things' for you" Sigmund pointed towards the staircase inviting Piper and Aerrow to head in that direction.

"What would these things be?" Aerrow asked and Theodore, who was on his father's shoulder, laughed "you will have to wait and see".

It was surprising to see how Sigmund could weave through the tables and chairs with ease, a man of that size looked as though he would struggle with fitting through a door but he managed, obviously been there a long time.

As they proceeded up the stairs Piper tried to start a conversation "so how long have you owned this pub?" she asked.

Theodore and Sigmund looked at each silently, almost like they were telepathically asking who wanted to answer.

"Well I think it were about 15 years ago that I found this little bit of paradise" Sigmund explained while Theodore rolled his eyes "once I opened it was an instant hit, I had all rooms filled everyday of the year, back when people were happy" Sigmund trailed off so Theodore decided to continue "and that was when you met mum wasn't it?" Theodore asked "Oh yes, she was beautiful, you see I hired her as a waitress and why wouldn't I? she was stunning blonde curls, green eyes and hour glass body you could stare at for well literally hours" Sigmund chuckled "Although I wasn't this fat back then" Sigmund explained.

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" Piper asked as they followed them down the hallway.

"I don't suppose you have heard of Cyclonis have you?" Sigmund asked "anyway her henchmen came into town one day 12 years ago, when this little tacker had only turned 1, wanting protection money even though we had paid them already…" Sigmund was interrupted by Aerrow "why did you pay them protection money? You seem like you can handle yourself" Sigmund sighed "violence wasn't the answer, if I was by myself I probably would of knocked their head off the first time I laid my eyes upon them, but they would just keep coming back, I didn't want that for my wife and new baby boy…sadly that didn't stop them anyway and they took my poor Victoria away, away to that tower that looms over this backwards town!" the conversation had hit a nerve and Sigmund started to tense.

"I'm sorry" was all Piper managed to whisper "It-it's not your fault" Sigmund sighed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better we are looking to defeat Cyclonis" Aerrow announced.

"Well then you will definitely need these" Theodore replied as he pushed a button on the wall causing the very wall itself to move revealing something that Piper and Aerrow could only gasp at.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

okay don't expect an update to soon, these exams basically mean what I can and can't do with my future so I need to concentrate (even though I don't actually need a score for my course lol)

I hope you understand, I'm not putting this on hold just won't be updating as often.

Finn: so even less then usual.

Doilan: pretty much, but hey what I have planned for the story will be worth it.

Dove: you damn well hope so.

Doilan: haha from being threatened by Amira to being threatened by Dove.

Dove: what can I say you seem like the person to threat.

Doilan: *sigh* I thought I got that texta off my forehead.

Finn: ahahaha

Doilan: hey pineapple, just wait till you see what I have for you!

Finn: what does he mean by that?

Piper: you have no idea...

From the one they call Doilan.


	13. Chapter 13

Why hello all!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Neko: here is the update

M-R-D: well your patient waiting has come to an end!

Storm: yes, and there is another :P

Delphi: aww thank you

Rita: pfft 1st year of high school easy as! try doing year 12 :P

**Chapter 13 – Upgrades and mystery what more could you want?**

Kronos slowly stepped down the stairs, his knees were not his friends today and he didn't seem to change into any of his other forms.

Junko stood behind him patiently, Finn on the other hand stood a few steps up with his arms crossed "Finn, are you coming?" asked Junko who noticed his friend wasn't right behind him.

"Oh I am, I am just waiting until Kronos takes a couple more steps" Finn smirked as he spoke.

"I can hear you, you know?" Kronos retorted as he took another step.

Finn quickly looked up in a useless attempt to get the guilt off of him.

"If you are so impatient to get down there why don't you go first?" Kronos asked causing Finn to push in front of Junko.

"Maybe I will" Finn replied as he brushed past Kronos but as he did his foot slipped and his knees buckled from underneath him, if it wasn't for Junko's quick reactions Finn would have wound up a smoothie at the bottom of the stairs.

"You owe me one buddy" Junko joked as he pulled Finn up on to his feet.

Finn brushed Junko's grip off his shoulder and raising his nose high, his arrogance was getting the better of him. Kronos shook his head slightly concealing his true thoughts.

Another 10 minutes past before they reached the bottom when they did Kronos transformed in to his teenage form much to the bemusement of Finn "You wait till now to change!" Finn barked.

"I have no control over when I change Finn; perhaps you are the one that needs to change…" Kronos trailed off as he walked further into the room, neither Finn nor Junko caught what Kronos said.

The room Kronos had led them to was very dimly lit, making moving around a difficult task but that didn't seem to faze Kronos at all.

"So what type of skimmer did you use?" Kronos asked from the shadows. Junko and Finn looked around but didn't move before answering "type III, Finn had the basic with a weapon attachment designed by me, Aerrow had the ultra series which to be honest I could of done a lot with but he didn't want it touched, Piper had a mark I heliscooter, commercial but I modified it for her needs and I had the EL series, yes I know I went all out and went with the heavy duty skimmer but I believe it is worth it…" Junko explained before being slapped on the shoulder by Finn who pointed towards Kronos shadow.

"Your only using type III's?" Kronos questioned but did not give time for an answer "what would you say if I had my hands on Type VI's?" Junko's jaw dropped "You have Type VI's? The second most efficient skimmer in the known Atmos" Finn was going to ask what was the first but decided against it when he realized that Junko would blab on about them for hours to come. Kronos slammed his fist into the wall beside him which caused the lights to flash on revealing 4 Type VI skimmers, Junko felt like fainting from the excitement.

Kronos made his way towards the skimmers as did Finn and Junko "This is the mark III heliscooter, upgraded speed as well as stability" Junko jumped up and down, glee filling his thoughts.

They then went on down the skimmers until they came to the very last one "This is the GT an upgrade to the ultra, though all I have seen that is different is that it its stability perfect for sky-fu" Kronos chuckled.

"I-I-I don't know what to say Kronos" Junko stuttered, this was one of the best days of his life.

Kronos smiled "call it down payment for defeating Cyclonis" Kronos sighed "now I must ask you to leave I-I am not feeling to good" Junko and Finn nodded as they hopped on to their respective skimmers, that's when the dilemma hit them "ah Junko how are we going to get ALL of these skimmers back to the Condor?" Finn asked as he turned to his Wallop friend.

"Push the red button next to the comm." Kronos coughed as he began to walk up the stairs again this as his child form.

"Ahh" both Finn and Junko sighed as they looked at the button.

Junko pushed down on the button to see what would happen when suddenly all the skimmers started up and began to roll towards them.

"Now to find a way out" Finn mumbled before a violent rumbling sound could be heard, a door way was forming in front of them leading outside.

"Thank you Kronos" Finn spoke enthusiastic.

\-----------------------------------------------------------/

In the Drunkard Corner

\----------------------------------------------------------/

"It's beautiful" Piper gasped as they peered into the room.

Sigmund and Theodore both had a warm smile upon their faces.

the object in the room floated calmly above a single stand, a blue aurora gleamed around the object.

"What is it?" asked Aerrow turning to the bartender and his son.

"It's a…what is it dad?" Theodore turned his attention to Sigmund who burst into laughter.

"Kinda a long story, you see when Arygyn came into our bar, he was the only one apart from us to be here, this was after Cyclonis' rule you see so business was down. Anyway he seemed very mysterious because he had a dark brown hood over him" Sigmund explained.

"Arygyn in dark brown? Now why does that sound wrong?" Aerrow Joked as Sigmund continued "he asked to stay for 4 days, which I was happy for him to stay it was business after all. So upon the first day Arygyn walked down the stairs we came up from without the hood, it was like a circus act, he was very vibrant in both his voice and choice in clothes. Like any other of our guests he introduced himself and we had breakfast with him after which he returned to his room and didn't leave. Now the second day comes around this time same thing he came out for breakfast this time he talked about how our business could be improved, some of his ideas were amazing I must admit anyway back on topic, though unlike the first day he stayed and played with Theodore all day, there aren't many children around these parts and Theodore can get lonely sometimes" Sigmund was cut off by Theodore "can I continue?" Theodore asked and Sigmund nodded "That was one of the most fun days I have had my entire life, at the end of it he gave me this" Theodore pulled out a little symbol which Piper and Aerrow recognized straight away "that's the Storm Hawks symbol" Piper gasped while Aerrow showed them the symbol on his armor.

"That's amazing; do you think Arygyn knew of your arrival?" Sigmund asked and Piper shrugged.

After a minute Theodore continued "So as I was saying Arygyn returned to his room that night and didn't appear at all on the third day but on the forth he appeared only to ask us for a favor"

"And this was it I'm guessing?" Aerrow asked.

"He said that he will repay us, but we don't care for a repayment he has done so much for our family it was the least we could do" Sigmund noted.

"So what does it do?" asked Piper.

"He didn't actually tell us…" Sigmund sighed "He only told us 'only reveal this secret to the one that relies on knowledge and tactic, one that empowers others by cleaning up the loose ends of a plan, one that has obtained a dark power but has not succumbed to the power…" Sigmund remembered.

Aerrow looked at Piper as did she "Do you think?" asked Aerrow "Who knows Aerrow but there is only one way to find out" Piper turned to the room and walked in but was stopped by Aerrow who grabbed her by the arm and pulling her in to a hug "be careful" he whispered in to her ear before letting go.

Piper walked in to the room hesitantly, approaching the object with caution. She reached out with her left hand to touch it but as she did she looked back at Aerrow, concern was spread across his face.

Piper turned back to the object and placed her left hand on to the side of it, at first there was nothing but as Piper turned to calm the others she could feel something surging through her body.

She looked down at her hands, blue cracks were beginning to form down her arm and they were making their way upwards "Piper!" Aerrow cried running towards her but as he did an unknown force field forced back on to his back.

Aerrow looked up to find the blue cracks were making their way up her neck until they reached her eyes, Aerrow watched as they took over her golden eyes until they were pure blue.

Piper arched back suddenly lifting into the air, a blue light was escaping from her eyes and mouth before suddenly the blue cracks disappeared dropping Piper to the ground.

Aerrow got up and ran towards her skidding right next to her; he grabbed her arms and began to shake looking for a response.

"What in damnations was that?" Sigmund spat as he and Theodore stood over Piper and Aerrow.

"I-I don't know, please Piper come on wake up!" Aerrow panicked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey all, no my exams are not finished yet, I just have a break so I thought I would be nice to post a new chapter :P

from one cliff hanger to another I'm such a dooche :P

and for any one that was wondering 2 exams down 4 to go :P

From the one they call Doilan


	14. Chapter 14

Hi there!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp (all OC's were created by me)

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Storm: Haha of course I don't hate you, I just love making cliff hangers :P

Rita: damn, I spelt that wrong lol

M-R-D: haha they needed an update lol yes I want them over as well :P

Jenergy: Glad you liked it!

Delphi: yes I like new things lol

**Chapter 14 – Riddle me this Part 1**

As Theodore and Sigmund stood over Aerrow and Piper, Sigmund heard the front door open. Deciding that he was no use here, Sigmund went to go check who was there.

Leaving Theodore with Aerrow and the unconscious Piper he quickly walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he spotted two tall Merbians standing at the entrance looking around.

The Merb on the left was slouched over more than Merbians tend to, his features were much like Storks but he wore armor over his clothes. The other Merbian had better posture and had all the features you would associate with a female. Her dark blue seemed black in the dimly lit room.

Being the owner of the building he started his routine introduction "Welcome to the Drunkard Corner, my names Sigmund I am the owner of this fine establishment. What can I do for you today?" the two Merb's looked at him strangely leaving Sigmund out of place "Here for a drink or perhaps some accommodation?" Sigmund continued but still nothing.

Suddenly the Merbian on the left took a step closer to Sigmund who had moved to the middle of the room. A white grin exposed itself upon the Merb's face, he began to speak "We are looking for something that is violent but beautiful at times, something that saws through the air but is an elegant companion if you can tame it" Sigmund had a confused look on his face "is this some kind of riddle?" Sigmund asked.

The other Merbian, the female of the two stood behind the other with her arms crossed. "I am afraid you have to give me the answer plain and simple sorry, I am not very good…" Sigmund was interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach, he looked down to find the male Merbians fist firmly pressed in to his stomach "wrong answer" the Merbian whispered before upper cutting Sigmund with his other fist.

Sigmund came down heavily on a table which collapsed under his weight. Both Aerrow and Theodore heard the thud "What was that?" Theodore asked and Aerrow shrugged.

Aerrow stood up slowly looking at the stair case "Theodore stay here with Piper, I will go and investigate" Aerrow ordered and Theodore nodded "what if she wakes up?" he asked "let her rest I won't be long" and with that Aerrow cautiously made his way to the staircase.

Down below the male Merbian was adjusting his glove while the other kicked the solid body of Sigmund to see if he had been knocked out which he had. That's when Aerrow emerged from the stair case, his eyes widened when he saw Sigmund.

"Who are you?" Aerrow asked his fists tensed reaching for his blades.

The Merb on the left, who was staring at Aerrow's symbol on his armor spoke "I am Tick and this is my sister Tock, why we are called this is simple much like a clock we never stop until our victims drop" By now Aerrow had pulled his weapons out and had ignited them "Let me guess I am your victim?" judging by the way they were staring at him he was right.

"You may as well place your weapons down and come with us peacefully, but then again where is the fun in that?" Tock laughed.

"Who do you work for?" Aerrow asked

"She is young but tame, she does not believe in independence only dictatorship" Tick replied, Aerrow knew the answer.

"Master Cyclonis" he muttered in disgust.

"Ah the boy has smarts Tick" Tock joked.

"Yes indeed he does let's see if he has the skills to go hand in hand with it" Tick replied before lunging at Aerrow, Aerrow dodged left causing Ticks fist to go straight into the wall behind him.

Ticks fist was stuck, which Aerrow found amusing but was too distracted to notice Tock who had leapt over her brother delivering a swift kick to Aerrow's chest area.

Aerrow stumbled back dropping his blades and tripping on his own feet he fell heavily on to his back. By now Tick had wrenched his arm out of the wall and was storming towards Aerrow. When he reached the Sky Knight he dropped his foot down, Aerrow just rolled out of the way.

Aerrow stood up with his back to the wall, but as soon as he did he was met with flurries of punches by Tock "I…need to fight back" Aerrow thought as he blocked the attack but the attacks were relentless, there didn't seem like a break in the flurries.

He had to time it right, if he didn't he wasn't going to last long. Still blocking every attack he could he waited for her to tire but that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon when suddenly she stopped, this was his chance letting his weight take him down he dropped down and swept at her legs, he missed the left leg but the right connected bringing Tock down.

Tick had noticed this and went to grab his sister which wasn't a smart move as he did not anticipate that Aerrow would go after him, Aerrow managed to connect a right hook which sent the Merbian stumbling back.

Tick grasped his cheek before glaring at Aerrow who had a pearly white grin.

"What you can deal the damage but can't take it?" Aerrow teased which sent Tick into frenzy, Tick charged at the Sky Knight who was preparing for the attack. As the Merb came within a meter of Aerrow something unexpected happened, Tick disappeared.

Aerrow looked side to side frantically to see where he went when he felt pressure on his right rib cage then his left followed by his chin causing Aerrow to raise his head awkwardly. Aerrow looked back at Tock's location, she had disappeared as well.

"How can you fight an enemy you can't see?" a voice teased.

* * *

Author Notes:

can anyone guess Tick's riddle? if so place it in a review! the first one to gets it will get a SUPER SPECIAL CHAPTER!!! :P (I'm talking about the riddle to Sigmund not Aerrow)

Finn: What did you say?

Doilan: I said a SUPER SPECIAL CHAPTER!

Finn: no seriously man, I can't hear you

Piper: he has been listening to to much Meshuggah

Doilan: haha that will do it to you :P

From the one they call Doilan.

PS 4 exams down 2 to go


	15. Chapter 15

Doilan: *wakes* uh where am I?

Finn: none of your concern

Doilan: Finn, is that you?

Piper: all of us are here

Doilan: what do you want?

Aerrow: just for you to answer some questions

Doilan: ookay...

Stork: what have you been doing for the past 4 days? you finished exams already, why haven't you posted earlier?

Doilan: well uh you see I have been busy...

Finn: lies!

Doilan: I have, with work and...

Piper: and?

Doilan: Borderlands and Batman Arkham Asylum...

Aerrow: and?

Doilan: and Code Lyoko...

Finn: He is cheating on us!

Doilan: no, its not like that!

Piper: shame on you Doilan.

Doilan: but, but, but I have had mental blocks because of this damn weather!

Finn: no excuse!

Doilan: alright, alright how can I make it up to you?

Piper: tell us the answer to the riddle and who won!

Doilan: ...no one got it 100% correct, but Delphi was the closest. Though I must admit some people have imaginative ideas the knife one got me thinking and yes it is plausible.

Finn: so what was the answer?

Doilan: The Storm Hawks, A storm can be both violent and beautiful at the same time while a hawk can saw through the air and be an elegant companion if you can tame it.

So Delphi you are the winner of the challenge, a special chapter will be written for you (who knows what will be in it! :P) of course it will be posted here as well, what good is a prize if you can't share it? :P I'm sorry Delphi you probably feel jibbed lol

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 15 – Riddle Me That Part 2**

Sadly the voice was right, "How can I fight someone I can't see?" he questioned mentally that's when it struck him, a sharp familiar pain across his cheek. Tick was getting his revenge.

Aerrow stumbled over to the wall grabbing a hold of the edge of it with his right hand while holding the side of his face with the other, that's when he was struck again this time in the back causing him to stumble forward on to his knees and hands, Aerrow attempted to stand again but he felt a pressure in to his stomach, gasping for air he fell to the ground protecting his stomach, he had been winded.

The invisible Merbians began to mock the breathless Sky Knight "you may as well give up now, little birdie. We promise not kill you, well not yet anyway" Aerrow looked up for any form of help but nothing seemed to jump out at him.

* * *

Upstairs

* * *

Theodore watched over the unconscious navigator like his life depended on it, he could hear the tussle down below, he began to worry "come on Piper wake up, please, Aerrow needs your help" there was no response.

Theodore frantically looked at the stairway and then back at Piper making sure he was not at risk. "They should have finished by now" Theodore thought as he stood up, he had to hide but he couldn't leave Piper out in the open. Reaching under Piper he tried to drag Piper down the hallway.

What came next caught Theodore off guard, Piper began to mumble which scared him to the stage of almost dropping her.

"This máttur hefur been til mig við the gyðja af the rauður litur**, **Lillijana" Piper mumbled as Theodore slowly placed her down but before he could listen she went silent once more.

* * *

Downstairs

* * *

Sigmund's eyes began to open; his vision was still blurry as he raised his head ever so slowly. Tilting his head sideways he soon remembered what was going on and decided to place his head down once more.

Keeping one eye open he scanned the room, his eye caught Aerrow who was on the ground once more, suddenly a voice spoke "we gave you an offer to surrender and you turn us down just like that!? You really are stubborn" a smirk was present on Aerrow's face before he rose up unnaturally, like he was being pulled up.

"What in the world?" Sigmund thought as he watched the sky knight float across the room, eye contact was made with Aerrow who kept darting his eyes to the fireplace. Sigmund looked in that direction and noticed the candles on top of the fireplace "What does he want me to do with those?" Sigmund thought then it hit him "wait, perhaps it's not him that is floating but people are carrying him…invisible people" Sigmund didn't like the sound of it.

Aerrow was at the door when Sigmund made his move jumping up quickly and running to the fireplace by now Tick and Tock had noticed him and had dropped Aerrow on to his knees. Sigmund grabbed a hold of the candle on the left and turned around "I hope this hits them" Sigmund prayed before shaking out the candle wax in Aerrow's direction.

It hit, two figures suddenly appeared out of thin air but only bits of them had appeared. Tick and Tock looked at each other before looking back at Sigmund who was charging towards them.

He grabbed a hold of both of the Merbians and charged towards the bar window. Tick and Tock tried to free themselves but no one could move in those arms.

Sigmund went straight through the window landing a top of Tick and Tock who gasped in agony, fainting from the pressure.

Aerrow slowly got to his feet "where did you get the idea for the candles?" Aerrow asked.

Sigmund stood up as well and walked towards Aerrow "I thought that was what you wanted me to do" Aerrow chuckled "I wanted you to grab the iron rod in the fireplace and swing like nuts but your idea was way better" Aerrow tapped Sigmund on the arm with encouragement before making his way towards the stairs.

Theodore was attempting to move Piper once again when Aerrow and Sigmund appeared at the stairway, Theodore immediately saw the cuts and bruises on Sigmund "Dad!" he cried as he placed Piper down and ran towards him, he latched on to his leg as Sigmund placed a hand a top of his head.

Aerrow walked over to where Piper was resting, he knelt down and ran his hand through her hair "She mumbled something to me" Theodore spoke, Aerrow turned to face him "what did she say?" Theodore simply shrugged "I don't know, it didn't sound like any language I have heard before" Aerrow looked down in thought "it must be something to do with that object in the room" Aerrow stood up and walked towards the room again but something was amiss, the object had crumbled into a dust pile. Aerrow ran his hands through the sand like substance "well that's not much help" he muttered.

Sigmund cleared his throat "look ah Aerrow I'm going to go check on these… people down stairs, look after Theodore for me" Aerrow nodded not looking at the bartender.

As Sigmund made his way down the stairway once more Theodore walked over to Aerrow "Aerrow" he mumbled which Aerrow responded with a slight grunt "I'm sorry for not knowing what she said" This made Aerrow look up and turn around, he placed a reassuring hand on Theodore's shoulder "I wouldn't expect you to Theo, you don't mind if I call you that?" Theo smiled politely "you did what you had to, you didn't panic and if you don't mind me saying really shows you're the leader Arygyn spoke of" Theo's eyes lit up like light bulbs "you think so?" Aerrow nodded before Theo hugged Aerrow, never really being good with body contact Aerrow didn't know what to do so he simply placed his arms around Theo.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen" a familiar voice spoke both Aerrow and Theo looked to find Piper sitting up.

"Piper!" Aerrow cried with surprise turning around to embrace her which she happily accepted.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I am a free man!

I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, we are getting up to 30 degrees down here (I can't be bothered calculating that in to farrenheit for the Americans, sorry) so both my energy and concentration is at a low

I will make sure the next is longer and less rushed.

From the one they call Doilan


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Pluvia (can't put a y in that can I lol): your new pen name is awesome, good use of what some would say a dead language lol hot weather is definitely not my favorite either lol haha don't worry you still get the prize anyway lol

Neko: DAMN! would of thought no one would of got that, guess being to lazy to invent your own language is a big no no in the industry lol what it was meant to say was "This power has been given to me by the goddess of the mage, Lilli Jana"

M-R-D: Damn this backwards continent! lol we will see

Delphi: yes you were, though this isn't it.

Blue: She has returned! not that I have noticed? I ask every chapter "will Blue post on this one?" :P

**Chapter 16 – why attack a man that just came to clean?**

Tick slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple a times before his vision returned. He was met by the dark green skies that loomed over the city of Sudeki. Looking beside him he saw Tock who was starting to wake as well "that didn't go as planned" he mumbled sitting up noticing the broken window in front of them. "Did we have a plan?" Tock muttered back, rubbing at her neck as she sat up as well.

Brushing the glass off their uniforms they slowly got up and looked around for their assailant, but he had seemed to have disappeared. "Contact Torque and tell him of this predicament" Tock nodded before walking up the stairway in to the street but as she did footsteps could be heard from the stairway in the bar once more. It was Sigmund, deciding that a full on assault wouldn't be wise Tick joined Tock.

Tock reached in to a pouch she kept on her belt and pulled out a light blue refined crystal, touching it in three specific locations with her left hand the crystal began to light up. An image of Torque suddenly appeared above the crystal "have you caught them yet?" His course voice startled them. "Um not exactly" Tock replied looking back at the bar then back at the crystal, Torque wasn't happy "what do you mean not exactly? Where are you?" he barked.

"Outside the Drunkard Corner, we followed two of the Storm Hawks here and were…defeated" Tick interrupted "it is only a minor setback Torque we know where they are now"

"That's not good enough!" Torque blurted "Master Cyclonis asked me to bring her the Storm Hawks; I cannot let you two make me fail. Do you understand?" Tick and Tock were a bit blown away by his attitude "Are you feeling alright Torque?" Tock asked worried about her friend.

"Never better, I'm on top of the world" he replied sarcastically.

A sigh could be heard from his end of the communication "sorry, look I need to go see Madam Cyclonis. Please tell me you two will try again?"

"That's kinda impossible at the moment…" Tock muttered.

"Why?" Torque replied.

"The guy that stopped us the first time is back, he is the size of 2 Wallops on top of each other's shoulders"

"Well just shoot him then!" Torque barked back.

"Shoot him, with what?" Tick asked.

"The dart gun for crying out loud, use the berserker ammo" Torque ordered before shutting down the Crystal communication.

Torque was standing in the cryogenic room when he ended the call, he never liked this floor but it managed to go on for miles. He looked down at the stats which simply read '100% complete' a smirk came to Torques face "finally some good news!" he cried leaving the room for Cyclonis' throne room.

Tock looked at Tick, who was reaching down to his belt pulling out a crystal powered dart gun, unloading the six shot cylinders Tock passed him the Berserker dart, Tick held it up and looked at it. Within its clear casing a red liquid floated about in it, with crystal fragments combined with it.

"Don't want to hang around to long after this hits" Tick admitted as he loaded the weapon and began to aim.

Sigmund wasn't much of a hard target considering his size, but Tick still spent his time on aiming. With the pull of the trigger the dart fired off, flying towards the unsuspecting bartender.

* * *

Upstairs

* * *

"What have I missed?" Piper asked after breaking from her embrace with Aerrow.

"Not much had some unwanted guests, nothing new" Aerrow joked.

A loud thud could be heard downstairs once again "sounds like they haven't left" Piper commented.

Aerrow stood up "stay here you two" but Piper wasn't going to have any of it "I'm coming too" she argued causing Aerrow to turn around "we don't know what has happened to you, it's better if you stay here" Aerrow knew that wouldn't stop her but he had to try "I feel fine Aerrow, come on lets investigate" Aerrow bowed his head in defeat and sighed "Theo stay here please" he asked and the boy simply nodded.

As Aerrow caught up to Piper at the bottom of the stairs he saw Sigmund, on the ground once more though this time something was sticking out of his arm, Aerrow reached down and pulled it out of Sigmund's arm.

But as soon as he did, Sigmund began to move. But something wasn't right, as Sigmund rose bits of froth appeared at his mouth and his muscles started to pulsate. Sigmund was growing.

* * *

In "Cyclonis'" Tower

* * *

Torque pushed lightly at the door as he entered Master Cyclonis' throne room. He found his new leader standing over at the window, watching over 'her' city.

He cleared his throat before speaking "Madam, I have good news and…" he looked down before continuing but was cut off by Cyclonis "bad news" she muttered turning to face the butler.

"Yes madam, good news is that that your Talons are ready"

"Excellent, and the bad news?" she asked.

"I am afraid Tick and Tock are returning empty handed" Cyclonis didn't look to happy she was about to raise her staff when Torque cut in "but they are compensating for it…" he muttered nervously as he eyeballed her staff.

"Compensating? How so?" she asked lowering her staff.

"They say they have found a good candidate for my new experiment" he said smugly.

"You do experiments?" she asked interested to learn more but decided against it "never mind what does it do?!" she demanded to know.

Torque smirked "I have developed a serum that can enhance the body to amazing standards, but it is unstable. It needs tests and with this test subject we will see it's true power" Cyclonis wanted to jump in to his arms with this news but kept her composure.

"Good, a little fun for our Storm Hawk 'guests'" she laughed menacingly.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Doilan: I enjoyed this chapter

Piper: that's what counts

Doilan: haha I guess

Finn: I can has sandcake?

Aerrow: why are you talking like that?

Finn: I dunno, you hadn't said something funny so I decided to go ahead and steal the lime light

Piper: you do that anyway Finn, with your sexy hair and shiny teeth

Finn: really?

Piper: no, I was being sarcastic. You steal the lime light because you are selfish

Finn: *stuffs last sandcake in mouth* hmm?

Stork: *mouth ajar*

From the one they call Doilan

PS I won't be continuing 'what if' lost interest in it lol


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all, sorry for the late update.

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of the Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Pluvia: ha-ha please don't I need him for the story :P

M-R-D: This is what happened to them (look below)

Delphi: thank you

Neko: haha swahili, never would have thought of using that :P consistancy is not my strong point considering this story already has greek references, spanish, british and Icelandic lol oh and no actually I got the inspiration from Batman Arkham Asylum but now that you mention it, they kinda fit but then again why should Cyclonis give up on something if it worked that well the first time?

Blue: I wouldn't say I'm cute, more suck up :P hope your exams went well!

Gatomon: but of course Amira, you keep the physical force intact I will get with the nagging machine lol

Penspot: thank you, glad to see your back reviewing :P

Freya: ha-ha riddles aren't hard to do to be honest for example what can fall and cause deafness at the same time? Finn :P

**Chapter 17 - FJSR**

Both Finn and Junko pushed forward to see how the clutch went, with expected results they worked perfectly. Finn smiled as he turned and looked at Junko who had a grim look on his face "what's up Junko?" he asked.

"ah, it's nothing Finn" Junko mumbled, Finn knew better then to believe someone with that look on their face "I know there is something wrong Junko, your very predictable. If there is nothing on your mind your face is usually neutral. This, this is sadness. What's up?" asked Finn surprisingly knowledgeable.

"Well, what if I'm not needed with fixing the skimmers anymore? These work too perfectly for my liking" Junko admitted.

Finn began to laugh "you're worried that you will lose your job because of these new models? I can tell you now that won't be the case" Finn smirked.

"How can you be so sure?" Junko now looked worried.

"Well, it's simple really I'm riding one of these things aren't I?"

Junko nodded but then it hit him "ha-ha that is true, for some reason the Cyclonian's liked aiming at you"

"that's a fact, I don't even think I can have kids any more with the amount of falling I have been doing" Finn knew he was bagging himself out, but if it made his friend smile then it was worth it.

Suddenly a shot was fired hitting Junko's skimmer. The sheer force of the hit nearly knocked the Wallop off. Gaining composure once more Junko looked behind him to find 4 skimmers flying towards them.

Junko squinted to see who it was; they flew in a familiar way. That's when their red skimmers sparked a memory "Talon's!" he cried.

"What? I thought Cyclonia didn't take any of them with her, not even Dark Ace!" Finn turned his head see the four

"Must of already recruited" Junko muttered

"Run or fight?" Finn asked nervously as the Talon's came closer.

"Ah, we fight?" Junko ordered unsure of his choice.

"I'm glad you're not the actual leader Junko, no offense but you have to be sure of your own choices because if you aren't we aren't, get my drift?" Finn mocked.

Junko went into thought.

"Well then …we run" Junko changed his mind "Where to?" Finn asked.

"Back to the Condor!" Junko ordered flinging his skimmer around while Finn and the other skimmers followed.

Pushing their skimmers to the limit they rode towards the Condor's location at incredible speeds. "I hope Stork has the door open for us!" Finn screamed as they plummeted towards the ship.

Stork had put the music on and was peacefully reading his dark poetry when he noticed something odd in his peripheral vision, at first he didn't know what to make of it but when he looked at it directly he mumbled.

Radarr danced in time with the music, his butt waving in the air as he bounced around the room. They had finished all that Aerrow asked for so they what they did best, lounge about.

"Finn!" Junko cried out "continue on to the Condor, get Storks attention!" he ordered.

"What about you?!" Finn responded.

"I am going to keep our guest entertained!" Junko had a nervous smile on his face as he pulled up.

Three of the four followed him, the other went after Finn. Junko cursed quietly when he saw this.

The Talon that followed Finn fired rapidly at him as they came in towards the Condor.

"Geez, get off my back spider monkey!" Finn cursed as he swerved and dodged the constant fire.

As Finn came closer he noticed the Hanger bay doors were not open "I gotta get Storks attention somehow…" just then he was struck from behind causing him to fly forward leaving his skimmer behind him.

As he fell he let out a high pitch scream that echoed through the city.

**THUD!**

Stork and Radarr jumped back, startled by what just hit the window. Finn, with his cheek hard pressed against the window, slowly raised his hand to wave.

That's when Stork noticed what was happening behind Finn, jumping up from the chair he was comfortably sitting on and rushed to the controls.

Radarr ran outside to help Finn off the window whose skimmer had just crashed on to the launch pad.

Junko noticed the Hanger bay door opening and smiled before nearly losing his tongue to a fire bolt.

Pressing down on one side he sharply turned the skimmer, now facing the three Talons. He could see their arrogant grins, the sweat on their brow and the sudden change of heart when they saw him come towards them.

Activating his knuckle busters, he punched the supports out from under the middle talons skimmer causing the wing to collapse veering the talon left colliding into the other talon.

As they both fell they let their parachutes go; now there was only one.

Or Junko thought as the other talon that was after Finn had joined the other survivor and combined forces.

Now circling the Wallop, Junko had nowhere to go.

"Give up now Storm Hawk" one of them shouted arrogantly.

Junko chuckled happily as he pressed down on the controls, causing him to nosedive.

Both talons scratched their heads, confused before chasing after him. But as they did they were wiped out by a volley of fire.

Junko looked up to find the Condor in the air once more, with a certain Merbian grinning menacingly at the controls.

Yanking up at the controls he managed to pull out of the nosedive. He sighed with relief as he returned to the Condor to be greeted by the others.

Finn stood there rubbing his cheek "I hope I haven't lost any teeth" he mumbled as the Wallop parked his new skimmer.

"You know I don't like surprises" Stork muttered to Junko as he walked to greet the mechanic.

"Sorry Stork, the new skimmers weren't connected to our radio wave" Junko explained.

"Why you saying sorry to him?" Finn complained "I'm the one that fell face first into the Condor window!" Radarr chuckled behind him.

"Ha-ha Finn you did what you needed to do" Junko assured him.

"Any news from Aerrow and Piper?" Stork asked unsure of the response. Radarr's ears twitched when he heard this.

"I'm afraid we haven't got any news from them" Finn replied.

"I hope their okay…" Junko thought to himself.

* * *

Author Notes:

I am sorry if you think they are out of character in this chapter, I hate writing in the persona of Junko and Stork even though they are my favorite characters.

Their personalities and traits are hard to put on paper (or word for this matter :P)

I also don't have an excuse for being this late to update, just lazy and I'm sorry for that :P I will try to update sooner.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, oh by the way wondering what happened to Chrono's? you will have to wait...muahahaha!

Dove: *hits Doilan over the head with pan* don't be mean, also when are you going to update The Story of Dove?

Doilan: ah....you see....whoop whoop whoop! *bolts*

From the one they call Doilan.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all! sorry for the wait

I do not own the Storm Hawk's they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Freya: haha you will be saying that a lot with my stories lol

Pluvia: haha I have no problem with that. that is good to hear, I was worried that they sounded nothing like they really do

M-R-D:yeah he is pretty safe. check my profile and you will find it :P

Delphi: thank you for the review!

Neko: That is explained why in this chapter!

**Chapter 18 – Welcome to the mad house**

"This could be a serious problem" Aerrow muttered to Piper as they watched their friendly bartender turn into a giant, frothing at the mouth, monster that towered over them more then he already did.

Sigmund let a terrifying scream that froze Piper in place.

"I-I can't move" she thought as she watched Sigmund turn around his blood red eyes stared at her, he pounded his fists together before swinging at Piper but missed thanks to Aerrow who fly tackled Piper to the ground, this managed to knock her out of her frozen state "thank you Aerrow" she gasped as they both stood up quickly to jump out of the way of the second swing.

They both jumped on to the staircase as the second swing took out tables and chairs, which shattered on the wall.

"We need to get out of here" Aerrow admitted running up the stairs with Piper following behind "what about Theodore?" Piper asked just as Sigmund smashed the lower stairs with his overgrown weight.

"I don't think his father can look after him for now, he will come with us" Aerrow replied as they made it all the way up the stairs, when Theodore saw them he stood up from the corner he was cowering in "What's going on down there?" he asked, Piper and Aerrow looked at each other then back at Theo "Ah Theo…" that's when another blood curdling scream could be heard from down stairs "I-Is that dad?" Theodore gasped running towards Aerrow and Piper who stopped him from going any further.

"Let me go! I want to see my Dad!" he screamed with tears in his eyes, but Aerrow didn't let go.

"Theo your dad… he is not who you used to know, well not at the moment anyway" Piper struggled to explain the situation. But Theo refused to listen; now beating on Aerrow's chest as the sound of Sigmund attempting to climb up could be heard.

"Theo, Arygyn said you will become a great leader some day. That day cannot come if you go to your dad now" Aerrow spoke.

Theo looked down, his tears dropped from his eyes on to the wooden floor which seeped through the gaps.

Sigmund's giant fist could be seen from where the staircase used to be "We need to find an escape route" Piper admitted looking around for something to help.

"There!" Aerrow pointed to the window down the corridor which led to the rooftops.

Running towards it, Piper expanded her staff and shoved it through the glass causing it to shatter to the ground.

"Theo, your dad can't be helped… not now anyway, we need to retreat and plan before we tackle what your father has turned into" Aerrow told Theo as he let go of the boy.

"But…" Theo whined with tears sitting at the bottom of his eyes.

Suddenly Sigmund started to pull himself up revealing to Theo what his father had turned into.

"Dad…" Theo muttered as his dad proceeded forward towards them. Aerrow grabbed a hold of Theo's hand and bolted for the window. By now Piper was already on the other side ready to help the two get through.

As they ran they could hear Sigmund charge at them. Aerrow grabbed Theo by the ribs and lifted him into the window. Piper grabbed a hold of him and brought him through but as she did Sigmund had caught up swinging at an unsuspecting Aerrow.

It struck sending Aerrow into the nearby wall "Aerrow!" Piper cried as they watched the hulk in front of them turn its attention to the injured Aerrow.

"Go, Get back to the Condor!" Aerrow cried out grabbing a hold of his side.

Piper wanted to scream out no but as she made eye contact she couldn't do anything else but follow his order.

As Piper and Theo made their way across the rooftops they could hear Sigmund let out a terrifying cry that caused the nearby birds to fly away in fear. Piper looked back hoping that her Sky Knight was okay.

* * *

In Cyclonia's Tower

* * *

Cyclonis stood looking down at the flight of stairs below, her new talon force was running around her either gathering supplies or simply looking busy "This is what I like to see, minions that are competent enough to get things done. I guess that is the advantage of using a butler as the source" Cyclonis thought to herself.

Torque cleared his throat beside her "Madam, those Talons you sent out have failed" he admitted slowly cautious of what he was saying.

But her expected response did not show, instead she looked at Torque and smirked "I wasn't expecting them to take the Storm Hawk's down" she told her servant who looked confused.

"Then why did you send them?" he asked.

"Simply to test, to see where they are now and how we can improve them" Cyclonis explained turning around leaning on the railing.

"And what have we learnt?"

"That you never knew how to fly" Cyclonis replied smirking slightly.

"I did… okay your right I was never taught how to" Torque finally admitted.

"A child can fly a skimmer, why can't you?" she asked.

"I-I don't know madam, my parents never saw it as necessary for me to know as they expected me to stay here or at least in Sudeki" Torque explained.

"Well you're lucky I had the flight training with me, so the Talons are not completely incompetent when it comes to such a simple task!" Cyclonis barked causing Torque to cower.

As Cyclonis moved on Torque was left feeling down in the middle of the hallway on floor 54, a floor left purely for the history of their side of Atmos.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I am not so happy with this chapter, just seems to be missing something :S

I am generally not happy at the moment, got my year 12 results and got an enter that is humiliating so I am not feeling very good about myself at the moment and having 5 shifts this week doesn't help either :S but I will get over it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all!

I do not own the Storm Hawk's they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Pluvia: ha-ha at least your being honest and I thank you for that, I would prefer that over anything else. it's the only way I can improve really :P I'm glad you had fun imagining killing one of my characters ;p

Freya: I am not saying anything on the matter with Cyclonis and Torque :P just to annoy you :)

M-R-D: You'll see the effects in this chapter for both Aerrow and Theo, Torque maybe next chapter

Neko: gratz on being my 100th reviewer :P and yes I am THAT evil :D

Delphi: will do, hmm probably should get that special chapter done...

Underwaterreader: haha who said anything about romance? :P

**Chapter 19 – When things couldn't get any worse, they do**

Aerrow watched as Piper disappeared from the windowsill, the look of worry on her face as she did revealed to him that she wasn't happy with the idea.

"Thank you…" he gasped under his breath as he turned to the disfigured Sigmund who was proceeding towards him.

He started to rise up, still grasping his rib cage, the pain got worse as he rose. By now Sigmund was right in front of him staring down at the Sky Knight who was looking up at him attempting not to look intimidated, but it wasn't working to well. As Aerrow looked into Sigmund's eyes he did not see what he expected, what he expected to see was rage and hatred but what he actually saw was the last glimmering hope that there was a chance for Sigmund, in those blood red eyes Aerrow saw remorse.

But before long it was gone, the enraged Sigmund returned thrusting his giant hand forward. He grabbed Aerrow by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

He could feel his bones in his throat fight to retain its composure, he didn't have long.

Suddenly something caught Aerrow's eye, a dark figure appeared from the shadows behind the frothing hunk of meat. It stood there and watched as Aerrow kicked and scratched at Sigmund's knuckles, as though it was only there just to make its presence known.

The figure reached around to their back revealing a short blade that seemed to be crystal infused, a faint red tinge could be seen on the blade, it had been used before. The figure raised the blade above their head holding it with the blade coming out of the bottom of their fist. With one sudden movement the figure brought the blade down and across Sigmund's leg, causing blood to follow the blade.

Sigmund cried out in pain before letting go of Aerrow who dropped limply to the floor. The figure placed their blade back in its pouch calmly before sprinting off with Sigmund closely behind.

As the air soon returned to Aerrow's lungs, he realized that he was in a worse condition than what he thought, his ribs were in no state for any movement and he landed on his feet wrong as Sigmund dropped him as he could feel that he had torn a leg muscle "This is not good, not good at all" Aerrow gasped sitting up, he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

On the rooftops

* * *

Piper and Theo made their way quickly across the rooftops; not looking back even though they wanted too, a member of both of their family was left behind with an uncertain state but they needed to seek help.

They stopped at the edge of a building as they did bits of the edge crumbled to the city floor below. With nowhere else to go they looked down to see what was below. A rectangular cart was directly below them filled to the brim with what used to be hay, but because it hadn't been attended to for so long it had begun to rot.

"What now Piper?" Theo asked looking up at the young girl. She tightened her lips as she looked down at the boy innocently looking up at her "What would Aerrow do? That's a stupid question" she thought to herself "he would jump down straight away, wouldn't even think about it…oh how I wish I could do that sometimes" she spoke out loud by accident.

Theo looked at her with a confused look; Piper noticed this and coughed hoping to get out of the awkward situation quickly "It's the only way Theo" Piper tried to convince him as he looked down once again.

And without saying a word he jumped "Theo!" Piper gasped as she watched the child plummet to the cart.

With a soft thud Theo landed in the cart, disappearing under the rotting hay.

"Theo?" Piper shouted fearing the worst.

Theo's head popped up from the hay with a concerned look on his face "Come on Piper! We need to find help!" he shouted back jumping out of the hay stack so she could come down.

Piper hesitated at first but she soon gained the confidence "Do it for Aerrow" she whispered.

With a simple step Piper dropped curling up into a ball into the haystack, luckily unharmed "Let's go" Piper told Theo as she climbed out of the cart and grabbing a hold of his hand.

That's when she realized another problem "I don't know the way back…" Piper admitted as she looked back and forth down the alleyway which both looked the same to her.

"Where are we going?" Theo asked sternly, his childlike chatter had gone and a new serious version of him had appeared.

"The loading docks, back where my ship is" Piper replied looking down at him.

"Come on, I know a shortcut" Theo chirped before pulling on her arm to go to the right.

As they ran Piper noticed the sky suddenly get darker then what it already was "Theo, I think a storm's coming" she cried out as Theo continued to pull.

"All the more reason Piper to get back quickly, I don't like Storms" Theo replied not looking at her.

"Most boys and girls at your age are Theo" Piper tried to comfort him but he still tugged.

"I don't know what your storms were like but storms here are more than just a few clouds and a possible lightning strike, here the clouds make a fog that makes you see things and the lightning well let's say when it strikes it's not sudden, it acts like a tornado" Piper looked sick, the other side was looking worse and worse as they went deeper into it.

* * *

Author Notes:

Merry christmas everyone! (I say this now as I highly doubt I will post before then lol)

I do believe this chapter is an improvement from the last chapter, but that's my opinion :P

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

From the one they call Doilan.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

M-R-D: yes for now

Delphi: yes the last was abit shorter but you gotta balance it out, the length of the story has to counter weigh how soon I post :P

Pluvia: why thank you, glad you enjoyed the story and killing Torque :P

Blue: I'm so mean aren't I? I'm the grinch of Fan Fiction :P

Neko: you maybe catching on to something there...whoops :P

Freya: but if I don't keep you hanging then you will lose interest in my story :D and we can't have that now can we?

**Chapter 20 – I'm confused**

"But the lightning is not much of a problem, Kronos has control over the shield of the town and it won't go down unless he himself dies" Theo explained as they took a sharp left turn down another alleyway.

"That's handy then considering he can't die" Piper replied breathing heavily as the boy in front of her pushed her to the limit.

"Exactly, the fog though is another matter" Theo gasped back.

"How so?" Piper asked.

"It somehow manages to get through the shield; I don't know how to explain it" Theo said finally stopping at the end of the alleyway revealing the loading deck.

"Alright we don't have a lot of time then" Piper gasped catching up with him but as soon as she did he ran ahead again towards the Condor.

* * *

In the deck

* * *

"When are Piper and Aerrow coming back?" Finn moaned bored out of his wits.

"They get back when they get back Finn, quit being so impatient" Stork barked as he polished the meters on his controls.

"But I'm bored~~!" Finn was being immature now; you could say he has found something to do.

"Well then go do some choirs~~!" Stork replied sarcastically.

"…I can't be bothered" Finn muttered cleaning his ear with his pinky finger.

Stork was ready to throw something at him when Junko walked in "Guys have you seen Radarr? I haven't seen him since we left" he asked as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Last I saw of him was when he helped Finn off the window, oh by the way your cleaning the saliva mark you left Finn" Stork teased "who knows what infection I could get if I even went near it" Finn pouted as Stork started scratching his arm.

"Ha-ha he went back to Aerrow's room probably to sleep" Finn explained with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I would need to sleep too if I had to lift that fat ass off the window" Stork laughed still looking at the 'Finn' mark on the window.

"Hey, you can joke about my saliva but no one talks about my ass like that!" Finn barked sitting up from the chair he sat upon.

Suddenly a knock could be heard from the hangar bay "did you guys hear that?" asked Junko who turned towards the door.

"Sounds like we have visitors, if it was Aerrow or Piper I would have been informed" Stork explained looking out at the landing bay.

"What if it's some hot babes come to get my number?" Finn spoke excitedly.

"More like someone that will give us some information or people trying to kill us" Stork retorted with his eye twitching.

Finn pouted once more "your no fun" he muttered as he stood up and walked over to the door, by now Junko was already at the hangar bay.

Junko pushed on the big red button on the wall that let the stairs down which revealed a small blonde boy at the bottom "uh hello?" Junko spoke surprised by who was in front of him.

He didn't speak but looked like he was expecting someone else to speak for him.

When he realized that no one else was with him he bolted up the stairs into the hangar bay "Hey, you can't come in here…" Junko uttered as he tried to stop the boy but he was too quick "Look my names Theodore, I came here with Piper…" Theo gasped.

"Hang on Piper? Where is she?" Junko asked trying to slow the boy down.

"I don't know, she was with me all the way up to the docking bay gates…"

"Where's Aerrow then?"

"Last we saw of him was back at the Drunkard Corner…with my father looming over him" Theo explained nervously.

"Your father? Wait I'm confused, what did Aerrow do?" Junko asked hopelessly trying to piece everything together.

"Don't worry all I know is that Aerrow is in trouble and if Piper is doing what I think she is then she is in great danger as well" Theo explained rubbing his hand through his hair.

Just as Junko was going to ask another question the sound of lightning crashing down bellowed throughout Sudeki.

"Oh no!" Theo gasped running towards the staircase once again "it's too late!"

"Why is it too late, too late for what?" Junko asked placing a hand on Theo's shoulder.

"We need to go save Aerrow and Piper, but the storm has started. We can't go anywhere" Theo gasped looking around the hangar bay.

"Why not?" Junko asked another question.

Finn suddenly appeared at the door "oh who's the little dude Junko?" Finn asked.

"This is Theo and he is telling me that Aerrow and Piper are in great danger" Junko explained.

"What, how?" Finn asked walking towards them.

Theo smacked himself in the forehead in frustration "Look if you want to live I suggest you close that door" he pointed to the staircase.

"What about Piper and Aerrow?" Junko asked.

"Aerrow is safe in my house I hope and Piper seems like a smart girl" Theo replied.

"But what is the danger?!" Finn asked his impatience was making him frustrated.

"The Storm" Theo replied.

"A little lightning never hurt anyone" Finn joked as they ran over to their skimmers.

"You don't understand, there is a fog that makes you see things that comes with the storm"

"What kind of things?" Junko asked.

"Depends on the person" Theo explained.

"Oh so like that siren back in the great expanse" Finn admitted.

"Except this may not make you see what you want to see, it could act as a depressant" Junko explained.

"How do you even know that word?" Finn asked out of curiosity.

"I was bored one day and picked up one of Piper's books…" Suddenly the staircase closed.

"I can't let you guys go, it's too dangerous" Theo muttered as he walked in front of the hangar bay doors.

"But we need to help…" Finn tried to reason with Theo.

"There is no way we can, on the ground the fog will get to you, in the air the winds will blow you off your skimmers and above the shield your ship will rip in half by the lightning" Theo explained.

Junko and Finn looked down at their skimmers. Without saying a word they hopped off and proceeded towards Theo who looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't you guys understand that I want to help as well… it's just that going out in this weather will not help anyone"

"We understand Theo, it's just Aerrow would go out there for us so would Piper" Junko murmured.

All three of them looked down at their shoes, praying that their friends were okay.

* * *

Author Notes:

So how was everyones christmas? get everything we wanted?

Finn: I didn't get a girlfriend... *sad face*

Doilan: you were expecting one to pop out of a box were you?

Finn: never know

Doilan: but she wouldn't be able to breathe

Finn: ...oh yeah, well how about under some missile toe? (don't know how to spell that)

Doilan: not guarenteed to get you a girlfriend, but you still manage to get a kiss

Finn: ...good enough for me! :D

Piper: Finn, the man of standards *rolls eyes*

From the one they call Doilan


	21. Chapter 21

Hey there!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

M-R-D: They slightly make up for it in this chapter

Delpi: thank you, oh so that's how it's spelt :P all well mine sounds better. Sounds like something inspector gadget would use "Go Go gadget missle toe!" lmao

Jenergy: well hi there! yes it's been a while, hope to see more of you on here :P should catch up

Pluvia: haha well here you go, in a some what short period of posting the last chapter and it's relatively longer than most too :P

**Chapter 21 - Winners don't use drugs**

Stork suddenly popped his head out from the deck door "umm what are you guys doing and who and what is this… child doing on my ship?" he blurted out startling the others.

"Piper's gone missing Stork, we think she has gone to help Aerrow" Junko explained.

"I know" he replied to their surprise.

"How, have you been ears dropping on us again?" Finn asked.

Stork rolled his eyes "why would I want to listen to what you have to say? You say it anyway. I have a tracking device on her, Aerrow as well" Stork explained disappearing from the door frame; he expected them to follow.

As the others caught up with Stork who was now at the controls he revealed the monitor "it works much like any other sonar system but I modified it to have specific icons for each person. Aerrow for example had the symbol of his twin blades crossing over each other while Finn had the symbol of a broken guitar.

"Why do I get the broken guitar?" Finn asked slightly peeved.

"It's what I think of your 'music'" Stork laughed while doing the quotation symbols with his fingers, Finn crossed his arms not amused.

"So where's Piper?" Junko asked leaning over so that he could see past Finn's blonde hair.

"She's… on the move I know that much" Stork muttered as he studied the monitor, concealing his slight grin from the others.

* * *

In the streets of Sudeki

* * *

Piper halted suddenly at the end of an alleyway, she looked up into the sky as the rain poured down upon her "the shield must only deflect elements that has a crystal form, that could explain the rain and the fog that is yet to come" Piper thought to herself, her entire body was drenched from head to toe even her hair was down, reaching her lower back.

She took a sharp left following the path Theo led her down; her footsteps caused the water building up on the ground to splash her even more.

Her eyes darted as she took each turn making sure that not only to be weary of where she was going but to make sure there was no danger around each corner, for all she knew Sigmund could still be on the loose.

Each street looked like the last, with only minor details like a fruit stand or a flower covered windowsill showing her the way.

Perhaps if she had the time she would examine and study the flowers in the windowsill or the fruit that seemed somewhat fresh to see how they survive such harsh conditions but then again she would have to study the people of the land as well.

But she was on a mission, a mission to her meant more than discovering new crystals, it meant more than helping a terra full of orphans. To her it meant even more than defeating Cyclonis. She wanted no, needed to find Aerrow and see that he was okay.

Finally that very street Theo and herself jumped off the roof was in sight, she almost sighed with relief but before she could she noticed something was amiss. The rain had stopped.

As she looked up she noticed the clouds still covering the already gloomy sky, that's when they started to act weird. Instead of a grey shade storms usually are they began to turn a faint yellow color. Piper knew what was happening, she needed to move quickly.

Bolting down the street as fast as she could she took another sharp left into the alleyway, the haystack was still like it was the last time.

Looking up again she saw the one thing she was dredging, the hallucinogenic fog was seeping through the shield.

Piper felt the need to swear but suppressed it as she made her way towards the front entrance of the bar and it was lucky she did because as she reached the corner two Talons were hopping on to their skimmers

"Come on harry, we need to check this place out like Master Cyclonis ordered us too" one of the Talons whined.

"No way, this storm looks serious we better get back to the tower" the other Talon named Harry replied "We will just tell Master Cyclonis that we didn't find anything but a bit of rubble" the other talon didn't look to happy but as he looked up to the skies his expression changed.

"If you say so Harry" both the Cyclonian's started their skimmers up and sped off.

"How does Cyclonia know we were here?" Piper asked herself as she walked around the corner jumping over the railing landing at the entrance.

She pushed lightly against the door which collapsed; Aerrow must have been in one hell of a fight.

Before she entered she looked up once more, the fog was coming down at an alarming rate she needed to find a way to block off the fog's access.

She ran over to the bar, the vast variety of alcohol was now just bits of dripping glass scattered across the bar top.

She searched frantically until she noticed a button near the cupboards "I hope this does what I think it does" she pushed the button cautiously.

The fog was now at ground level and was coming into the bar "I'm too late" Piper murmured as she stared out at to the streets.

Suddenly a siren went off, startling the navigator. The windows and doors were being shut by huge sheets of metal, Piper sighed with relief forgetting that the bits of the fog had entered the building.

That's when she started to sway "I don't feel to good…" she breathed grabbing a hold of the bar.

The sound of the metal sheets finally closing ringed in her ears as she rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

A sudden sharp pain could be felt in her left hand, she raised it up to look at it to find she had cut herself on the broken glass scattered across the bar top.

She pulled a piece out, like it was nothing and analyzed it.

She saw herself in the reflection "is this me? This piece of glass?" she muttered as she swayed slightly.

"Am I just a pain in everyone's hand? Do I just bottle up my feelings like this piece of glass does to alcohol?"

"Am I here just to look after something and be seen through?"

"Why must I be the one to care for the others, they don't appreciate what I do…"

"Why don't I just end it here, send the glass across my wrist e-e-e… what am I saying?" Piper suddenly stopped swaying, the effects of the fog had ceased as it was disconnected from the rest of itself.

Piper stumbled over to one of the chairs that were left standing and she let herself slump into it, she let out a heavy sigh "well we now know that the fog has negative effects on the human psyche" she humored herself before realizing why she was there in the first place. Thinking about what she could have just done to herself can wait.

She stood up slowly making sure that the fog had cleared completely out of her system.

There was no sign of Aerrow down stairs, just piles of broken wood and mortar from the fight earlier.

She looked towards the staircase; he could be where she had left him.

Jumping up to the ledge where staircase used to be, she ignored the constant reminder of pain from her hand and lifted herself up.

She sighed once more on her knees before turning towards the only window that was in the corridor, that's when she spotted Aerrow.

"Aerrow!" She screamed.

* * *

Author Notes:

Stork: you left it on another cliffhanger...

Doilan: yep, I wonder if my readers can take it

Finn: who said they liked your story?

Doilan: well considering they read it, is a pretty big push to my side of the arguement

Finn: they could be just being nice...

Doilan: don't patronize me, last I heard you couldn't get a girlfriend

Finn: neither can you

Doilan: I'm not looking that's why

Finn: that's what they all say

Stork: Starting arguements are fun :D

From the one they call Doilan

Ps new poll up please vote, it is going to a greater cause :P


	22. Chapter 22

Hello there! long time no see :P

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and review!

Reviewers:

Neko: haha I hope this chapter makes amends of me being a evil sod :P

Jenergy: now you can :P

M-R-D: haha hows this for an update? twice in a week isn't to bad :P I am glad you like my story, proving Finn wrong is even better :P

Pluvia: Glad you liked it!

Delphi: well your medication has arrived :P no dying for you

Underwaterwriter: You find that out in the next chapter, My strengths are imagination and spelling. Structure on the other hand is pretty much at the level of poopy :P I will try and do something about it, thanks for pointing it out for me. hey one more time wouldn't hurt :P and anyway perhaps because they were in a new land he was hoping that people would view him differently but apperently not lol

.red. Bag: your welcome :P

**Chapter 22 - Tender Loving Care**

No sign of life came out of the Sky Knight. His body rested limply against the wall, the area around him was torn and shattered much like the rest of the tavern.

Now panicking, Piper stumbled towards him losing her balance as she went.

As she reached Aerrow she pulled out her staff and illuminated the room with the crystal that was still attached. She sat down beside him and placed her two fingers on his throat to see if he still had a pulse.

She sighed with relief dropping back against the wall. The signs were good; he was still alive, for now.

She stared up at the roof; her exhaustion was getting the better of her. Usually she could do such a run without breaking a sweat but the stress of possibly losing Aerrow only put tension on her body.

She was so exhausted she didn't notice Aerrow turn his head towards her "…Piper?" he gasped. Each breath he took hurt, like needles were being stabbed into his side.

"The one and only" she whispered back a sweet smile crept on to her face.

"How long have I been out?" he asked drowsily, rubbing his hand through his hair forgetting about his injuries.

"Who knows Aerrow, I haven't examined you yet" she replied staring up at the roof.

"Don't have too, I have at least 2 broken ribs and my neck is stiff" Aerrow explained, thankful that he took Stork's first aid class.

"Your one lucky soldier Aerrow" Piper teased as she pressed against his rib cage to find the broken bones.

Aerrow gritted his teeth as she did "whys that? Is it because I have such a great Navigator like yourself, willing to come back for me even though I didn't want you too" Aerrow gasped.

"Well there IS that" she admitted as her sweet smile turned into a cheeky one "and the fact that you weren't killed by Sigmund. Where is he by the way?" she asked.

"Somewhere else, last I saw of him he was chasing after a hooded figure" Aerrow explained now biting his lip, trying to keep the manly statue.

"Hooded Figure, you didn't see who it was?" Piper asked. Aerrow simply shook his head, which ended up being another bad move.

"Aerrow don't move. We still don't know if your neck is alright" urged Piper as she placed both of her hands on his neck and straightened him up.

"Now I need you to wiggle your toes, can you do that simple task Aerrow?" she asked

Aerrow groaned as he concentrated on wiggling his big toe. It worked but at the price of excruciating pain that came with it. Piper placed a hand on his shoulder telling him to stop "look I need to find a good piece of wood and some bandages so you can support those ribs" Piper explained as she stood up.

Aerrow smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand, even though it hurt "Thank you" he whispered.

"What for?" she asked.

"Coming back for me…"

"…You'd do the same for me Aerrow" she admitted before sliding her hand out of his and walking off to find the needed items. All the while Aerrow watched as she disappeared down the 'staircase' once more.

* * *

Back at the Condor

* * *

Junko, Stork and Theo stood and watched as the fog clouded the window. Finn on the other hand was grabbing something from the kitchen.

"You guys want anything?" he asked popping his head out of the kitchen with a mouth full of Amazonian Blueberry cake that he found in the fridge.

"Theo, are you hungry?" asked Junko looking down at the boy.

Theo didn't say a word, just continued to watch the fog as though it was taunting him.

"Come on mate, you gotta eat something…" Junko tried to reason with Theo.

He shook his head "not until Dad, Piper and Aerrow are here with us" he muttered under his breath while looking the other way just so he didn't make eye contact.

Junko sighed before walking in to the kitchen; his blonde haired friend had found Radarr and was fighting against him for the final piece of the cake.

Junko sat down at the table and watched as they tussled.

"I was here first Radarr!" Finn barked stealing the cake from the hands of the blue creature but as he went to take a bite the cake was gone again. He looked over his shoulder to find Radarr resting against the wall, full of cake.

Mumbling about something to do with putting Radarr in the washing machine, Finn sat down next to his best bud.

"What's with the grim look bud?" Finn asked resting his arm on top of the chair.

Junko just looked at him then back at the piece of crumb that was left on the table.

"It's about Piper and Aerrow huh, look Aerrow can take anything you throw at him so can Piper, so what if it is a fog that makes you see things, look at the great expanse we survived that didn't we?" Finn nudged Junko hoping for an answer.

"Actually Finn the only reason we survived that was because of Radarr" Junko pointed to Radarr who was picking something out of his teeth.

"Oh yeah…" Finn admitted going silent for the first time in a while.

Junko continued to stare down at the crumb until he heard something above "did you hear that?" he asked pointing up "I think that was rain" Junko suddenly jumped up hoping to get a better chance at hearing another.

And it did, another soft thud echoed through the room then another and another until it began to pour "Yes finally!" Junko cheered running out of the room leaving Finn and Radarr sitting there confused.

Finn was about to speak but was interrupted by Junko who appeared again at the doorway "Are you coming?" Junko urged.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked with a raised eye brow.

"Out there!" Junko pointed out to the window which had droplets already streaming down it.

"What about the fog?" Finn asked not noticing that the fog had disappeared.

"Finn, Rain acts as a dampener for things like fog and smoke, it clears the air*" Junko explained the science behind it.

Not allowing time for Finn to let all that information settle in his head, Junko rushed to the hangar bay.

"Junko, Theo's coming with you" Stork announced over the intercom.

* * *

Back at the Drunkards Corner

* * *

Piper had returned to Aerrow with a sturdy piece of timber "I couldn't find any bandages" Piper sighed as she sat back down next to Aerrow.

Without a word Aerrow tore his shirt revealing his chest "use this" he gasped, such an action hurt more than he expected.

Piper coughed suddenly trying to hide her expression before she quickly placed the piece of timber against his rib cage.

Aerrow gasped as she did "Oh I'm sorry Aerrow did I hurt you?" She worried causing Aerrow to laugh.

"No, it's just your hands are cold" Aerrow admitted causing both of them to laugh.

Within a few minutes Piper had made a perfect *splint, just the way she liked it.

"There you go, now try not to move" Piper ordered as she rested against the wall once more.

For the next few minutes both of them sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's physical presence.

Aerrow was the first to break the silence "Hey Piper do you remember Donatello's café on terra Atmos?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"Hmm no. sorry, what did it look like?" She replied still looking up to the roof.

"Like any other café really, except for their logo; I can't tell if that mustache is real or not" Aerrow explained as Piper laughed.

Donatello's Café, on Autumn Street in Terra Atmosia sat in between a fruit store and a blacksmith. Its very presence wasn't easy to notice unless you were looking for it, as both the stores beside it were twice as large as this ducky little business. Its interior had a 'warm' feeling to it, with a dark red paint covering the walls, antiques scattered around the place and a cheerful greeting with a smile by the employees. Though there were two very distinct differences that this café had over the others. For one the sign that sits on top of the store had an over excited owner grinning wildly while sporting a thumbs up that looked like it was about to detach it's self from the hand while his moustache looked like it hung loosely from the owners face. The other was that they made the best coffees in the Atmos; they even made the effort to form pictures with the froth.

"Actually now that I think about it yeah, I think I do" Piper admitted "What brought that up?" she asked curious.

"I was just wondering, … If we get back to Atmos I was wondering… If… you know…" Aerrow tried to explain but wasn't doing too well.

When it came to fighting enemies twice your age, saving kittens from sky sharks or chasing after a spider down the hallway with the newspaper, Aerrow was the man to ask. But if you wanted him to ask you out on a date, I suggest you look somewhere else.

"You want to go out on a date there when we get back to Atmos?" Piper asked helping him finish his sentence.

"…y-yeah that's it, how did you know I was gonna ask that?" he asked shocked that she managed to decipher his gibberish.

"I had a hunch" she cheekily replied before resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, will you?" he whispered as they stared out in front of them in their own little dream.

"Of course I will Aerrow, just as long as we go to the movies after" She added laughing.

Both of them hadn't noticed that the metal sheets protecting them from the fog had lifted, revealing the gloomy dark green sky once again and a certain blonde haired sharpshooter ears dropping.

* * *

Authors Notes:

*I am aware that Fog doesn't clear that quickly, but in interest of having a smooth story it does :P

*for those who haven't done first aid, a splint removes pressure from the area.

longest chapter I have ever done :P

Next chapter will be about Cyclonis, so Pluvia can I have Torque back please lol.

From the one they call Doilan.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello all, this is the updated and not screwed up version of chapter 23

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

M-R-D: he already has enough gel in his hair to even support heavy rains lol he will be fine

Neko: well you never know, some people might want it to be realistic with this world there are people like that lol to be honest both of them are pretty useless at admitting to the other their feelings.

Sapp: I just may write a chapter about it... or I may not it depends lol

Delphi: your welcome, this early enough for you? :P

Blue: that's cool, *sighs* I finished probably my best chapter with a spelling mistake, nice one me lol

Pluvia: you have quite the imagination there, I like it haha thank you from bringing him back from the dead :P

Candyy: that's fine, as long as your reading it now I'm happy with that lol

Jenergy: hey, it's Finns job to be an eavesdropper (spelt it right now)

Underwaterwriter: Nope, she just learned how to punch from Snipe :) you will have to continue reading won't you if you want to find that out lol

Freya: 35c is 95 Fahrenheit just for you americans lol i would prefer it to be below 0 I could actually do things and I love the snow :P

**Chapter 23 - Change**

Cyclonis sat in her throne, tapping her fingers from the pinky to the index finger as she listened to the two talons before her blunder about trying to explain themselves.

"Master Cyclonis, w-we didn't f-find anything there…" one of them stuttered, their knees only barely holding them up.

"He is telling the truth Master Cyclonis; we only found rubble and mortar. No sign of the people you asked us to find" the other cut in supporting his fellow Talon.

Cyclonis stared blankly at the both of them, watching how they would try to hide their shaking knees and their chattery teeth. She didn't know why she had such an effect on people but she sure as hell enjoyed it "Sergeant, step forward" she ordered startling the two before her.

Nervously the one on the left stepped forward slowly "yes, Master Cyclonis?" he squeaked as he cowered into his shoulders.

"You didn't look did you…?" she asked standing from her throne.

The sergeant gulped whatever saliva he had left "answer truthfully now, could cost you your most prized possession… your life" she uttered as she stared at the talon who coward even more into his shoulders.

"We…" the other talon suddenly interrupted which turned out to be a bad move because as he spoke Cyclonis pulled out her staff and flung the poor talon against the wall knocking him unconscious.

The other talon jumped back in horror as Cyclonis turned her attention back to him "go on" she urged presenting an open hand.

"W-W-We d-didn't…" he stuttered sheer adrenaline was keeping him from fainting.

"Didn't what?" Cyclonis asked her anger was growing in her voice.

"We got scared of the weather…" he whispered looking down at his feet, not daring to look at her.

"So you came back here, hoping for a warm cup of cocoa and a blanket!?" Cyclonis screamed suddenly. The talon collapsed on to the floor sheer terror in his eyes "I'm sorry Master Cyclonis!" he screamed "please, don't hurt me!" he cowered under his hands as Cyclonis walked towards him.

She twirled her staff in the air before bringing it down onto the talon but stopped an inch from his face "Hurt you? Not likely…" she muttered as the talon opened his eyes, going cross eyed as he watched her staff.

"Consider this the only warning I am ever giving to any of you, your rank has been stripped and you will go by the name of 'Weasel' from now on" Cyclonis removed her staff from the close proximity of the talons face "now leave… and take your 'friend' with you" The talon was now on his knees bowing "thank you Master Cyclonis, thank you for sparing me" he cried as he grabbed on to the other talons collar and dragged him out of the room.

Cyclonis slumped back into the throne "were you listening?" she asked turning her attention to a pillar on the left.

In the shadows a faint orange light fluttered about "I love it when you do that" a seductive smile appeared from the shadows.

"It's what I do best" Cyclonis boasted as Torque came out of the shadows, he had changed since the last Cyclonis saw him. Instead of the slicked back hair it was now wild and spiked and his clothes were still in a style you could say a butler would wear but now he did not wear the blazer, he still had the white shirt and the black vest but he wore the shirt loosely rather than tucked in.

Torque took another puff of the cigarette in his hand "I didn't know you smoked?" Cyclonis wondered as she watched the ash from the cigarette fall to the floor.

"Ever since I woke up, I felt the need for one" he replied pulling the packet out of his back pocket.

"He still believes he woke up the way he is now, probably a good thing. Perhaps the body is stressing out so much from the changes that he requires a cigarette but that would mean he has had one before" Cyclonis contemplated as she stood up once more walking towards him.

Flicking open the packet Torque offered her one, which she accepted. Placing the cigarette in her lips Torque pulled out a lighter from his vest pocket "I didn't know YOU smoked" Torque admitted as he lit hers.

"I don't…" she muttered before breathing in causing her to cough.

"Obviously, so what's causing you to have one then?" Torque asked as he butted out his cigarette on the bottom of his foot before flicking it away.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I just wanted to have a go would you?" Cyclonis sighed deeply "The Talons, the army I have so wanted since coming here is no better than the scumbags I had back in the Atmos" Cyclonis explained in between splutters.

"So you're stressed?" Torque questioned placing his hands in his pockets.

Cyclonis nodded "but I think I know why" she responded before flicking away her half done cigarette, Torque almost dove for it but fought the urge "their expensive you know" Torque moaned following her behind the throne.

Cyclonis began to fiddle with the machine, each button making a different sound as she pressed it. She flicked through the data screens before coming across the one she needed "subject 0002, an infused clone of P. Cyclonis and T. Simons" she read out loud.

"Hang on; did you just say my name? Why is my name on there?" Torque asked trying to see over her shoulder. Cyclonis sighed; she had to tell him now "Torque, that time you just 'woke up'…" Cyclonis tried to explain but was interrupted by Torque "wait, are you saying I'm a clone?" he gasped struggling to comprehend.

"No, you were used to make clones" Cyclonis continued stepping away from the machine and Torque.

"If you say so madam" Torque replied unsure of what to make of all this.

"Torque, you are not a clone. If you were you wouldn't have a belly button" Torque quickly lifted his top revealing his chiseled body, he sighed with relief when he found his belly button still intact.

For a guy that has never left the tower, he sure knew how to keep fit. Cyclonis noticed this taking a quick glance then away again so he wouldn't notice. If he did he wouldn't let her live it down.

"So who is P. Cyclonis?" Torque asked letting go of his shirt.

"My grandfather Pedro Cyclonis named a coward in our family because he did not take up the call to be ruler of Cyclonia. He left it up to my grandmother to run things while he gambled and drank" Cyclonis explained.

"So why was he in the machine?"

"More than likely my grandmother tried to clone him to make a better version of him. I must have forgotten to check if there was any DNA still in the machine…" Cyclonis admitted annoyed with her own mistake.

"Don't worry about it madam, I am sure there is a way of removing it" Torque said trying to comfort her.

That's when it hit her "Torque go collect some talons, were going crystal hunting" She remarked as Torque bowed and rushed for the door not asking another question.

* * *

Authors Notes:

My apologies to anyone that read this chapter before I realized how much rubbish was in it, sorry Pluvia but thank you for reviewing :)

for those that didn't read the original, I was saying that torque had been turned into a wimp when really I wanted to say that only the talons were wimps.

Hope this is better

From the one they call Doilan.

ps I leave for Japan in 11 days and I will be there for a whole month, so I will try to update as much as I can so that you guys can be satisfied with what you have until I come back lol


	24. Chapter 24

Hey All!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Pluvia: I hope you have read the new chapter 23, that one was rubbish lol

Freya: I am glad your satisfied with the romance at the moment, but what about the rest of the story?

Delphi: haha glad you liked it

Underwaterwriter: haha you've got some catching up to do :P to be honest only the city was a reference to lord of the rings and even then it is a mix of the hobbits dens and old london. All names are just me looking on the internet till I find something that looks cool or has a cool meaning :)

**Chapter 24 – Full of Surprises**

Piper lifted her head from Aerrow's shoulder and began to look into his eyes.

"Whoa dude! You so aren't just about to kiss her are you?" barked Finn suddenly, startling the two.

"Hey Finn…" Aerrow sighed after the pain from jumping subsided.

"You know the rule man! Bro rule #34 'thou wingman shall kiss a girl first!'" Finn quoted as he climbed through the window.

"The Bro rule?" Piper asked looking back at Aerrow, a slight smirk on her face.

"It's a set of rules Finn made up a few years back, I went a long with it as I was more interested in saving the Atmos then girls at the time" Aerrow explained.

"Who said you were gonna get a kiss first?" Piper teased standing up as Finn approached.

"I never said I was" Aerrow quickly retorted slightly annoyed that he was the only one that couldn't stand.

"Are you guys up there?!" a voice asked from downstairs, It was Junko.

"Yes Junko Aerrow, Finn and I are here" Piper replied crossing her arms. Thanks to the metal sheets being lifted a cool breeze blew through the corridor, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Oh, that's a relief" he cried back walking towards the nonexistent staircase, Theo's hand in his.

Lifting the small boy up, Theo rushed towards Piper latching onto her waist almost knocking her over.

Piper placed a hand on his head "hey Theo" she whispered. Looking past her hip he saw the state Aerrow was in "Did… my dad do that to you?" he asked detaching himself from her leg.

Aerrow smiled "Don't worry about me Theo, I've had worse. A matter of fact Finn has broken every bone in my body once, by accident of course" Aerrow explained.

"I said I was sorry, why can't you get over it dude?" Finn moaned.

"Because you act like that when I talk about it" Aerrow laughed causing the others to join him.

By now Junko had climbed up and had joined the others.

"Aerrow!" he gasped "what in the world happened to you?" Junko fretted causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry about it Junko, I'm fine" Aerrow replied trying to stand but failed, falling back down in pain.

"Don't move Aerrow" Piper ordered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I swear I will get the person that did this to you!" Junko vowed suddenly, holding his wallop fist in the air.

"Ah Junko" Piper whispered "That was Theo's dad…" Junko looked at the boy who had his head bowed.

"I ah, mean I will help…" Junko tried to correct himself but was interrupted by Theo.

"Don't worry about it Junko, The thing that attacked Aerrow wasn't my dad" Theo explained with a shivering bottom lip "When I looked into his eyes before, I didn't see the love in his eyes any more. Only anger"

Piper wrapped her arms around the small boy who wrapped his around her comforting him as he broke into tears. The crew stood there silently, the only sound was the muffled sobbing from Theo.

Piper looked at Aerrow telling him to move things along, for the greater good of the crew.

"So, how are we getting back?" Aerrow asked breaking the awkward silence.

"My skimmers in the street, while Finn's is on the roof" Junko explained pointing out the window.

"Skimmers, how did you make them so quickly?" Aerrow asked surprised by such news.

"We didn't, that old fart up in his 'mansion' gave us brand new ones" Finn informed.

"And yet you still call him an old fart" Piper sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well he is I don't care if he is a shape shifter, He is still an old fart in my books" Finn muttered as he walked towards the window.

As he reached the window he turned again "So who's coming with me?"

"I will" Theo sniveled catching up to the sharpshooter. As Finn helped him through the window the rest of them turned their attention to the matter of Aerrow. Finn started the engine of his skimmer when suddenly a peculiar thing caught his attention, 6 black dots were leaving the town hall heading west.

Grabbing his binoculars from the pouch of his skimmer he zoomed in on that location to find it was Master Cyclonis with Torque and 4 other talons.

"What are you looking at Finn?" asked Theo who was sitting on the back of the skimmer.

Finn said nothing and returned to the window "You need to see this" he blurted before moving aside so they could join him, well everyone but Aerrow, who was left against the wall unable to move.

As Piper and Junko looked into Finn's binoculars their moods changed.

"Why was Master Cyclonis leaving the town hall?" Piper questioned herself.

"What's going on up there?" Aerrow cried missing out.

Junko looked back at the town hall to find the doors had been blasted open "obviously not there for a cupper and a scone" he joked trying to imitate Harrier.

"Guys?" Aerrow cried feeling left out.

"What should we do Aerrow?" Piper asked turning around finding he wasn't beside her "oh right" she chuckled as she returned to the window "Aerrow, Master Cyclonis has invaded the town hall" she informed to the injured Sky Knight.

"Let's get over there then!" he announced trying to stand again.

"In the state you're in perhaps it would be better if you head back to the Condor and let us handle this" Piper insisted.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine Piper" he remarked finally standing. It was painful even for Piper to watch Aerrow struggle to keep his composure.

"You ARE stubborn" Piper admitted as she climbed through the window to help him.

"Why does everyone say that?" he joked as he placed his arm over her shoulder.

Suddenly the sound of a skimmer ignition starting could be heard from outside.

Finn appeared at the window "Theo's stolen my skimmer!" he exclaimed "He's heading to the town hall" Piper brought Aerrow to the window.

"How could you let him steal your skimmer?" Piper asked.

"How was I meant to know he was gonna fly off on us? To be honest I didn't know he even knew how to fly skimmers…" Finn admitted.

Piper rolled her eyes and looked at Aerrow "what now?" she asked.

"It seems Theo knows more than he is letting on, we need to go after him" Aerrow coughed still in Piper's hold.

* * *

Author Notes:

3 days till Japan :P

leaving such a cliffhanger for an entire month, I'm such a meanie haha

sorry about the length of the chapter, I got writersblock at the very start of this chapter lol

well guys, I say good bye for a month and I hope to come back to find that you are all still here.

Finn: just as long as you post another chapter as soon as you get back...

Doilan: deal :) now excuse me while I go into hiding from all the angry fans waiting for the next chapter lol

From the one they call Doilan.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello there fellow FanFicerer's :P

I am back from my adventure in Japan!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Freya: glad the plot isn't to hard to get and I have to say sorry now this chapter isn't super long :S

Rita: haha can I come out of hiding now? with this chapter I hope you aren't mad anymore

M-R-D: haha he is quite easy to trick especially if you tell him a hot 'babe' is involved lol

Delphi: haha I am glad you liked it :P

Pluvia: I hope you had fun with Torque but I need him back now sorry :P

Underwaterwriter: Yay, she has finally caught up :P

**Chapter 25 – The Authors long awaited return, oh and some other things**

Finn crossed his arms "ah Aerrow, we only have one skimmer how are ALL of us going to get there?" he asked observing the state Aerrow was in.

Aerrow went into thought, staring deeply in to the floorboards as though something was about to jump out.

"I'll walk" Junko announced suddenly from behind.

"Are you sure Junko? We could always just leave Aerrow here" Finn responded.

"I have a feeling the only person Theo is going to listen to is well his Dad but if anyone has a chance of talking to the kid and actually getting through to him would be Aerrow" Junko explained walking towards the others.

"I think your right Junko, do you know the way to the town hall?" Piper asked as she struggled to keep Aerrow up.

Junko grabbed Aerrow by the arm and slung him over his shoulder like he was a towel "ha-ha I'll just look for the giant tower that's right behind it" Junko remarked as he slowly dropped down the staircase again.

"Alright, so it sounds like a plan. We will go by skimmer while you Junko hurry on foot… I don't know what it is but I have a feeling we will need you" Aerrow proclaimed a little sore from the sudden drop down the stairs.

Aerrow was placed carefully on the back of the skimmer with Finn at the controls. Piper placed a hand on Junko's arm "no getting lost now" she joked as she sat behind Finn, much to his liking.

"Wasn't planning on it" Junko replied as he watched them speed off.

"Think he'll be alright?" Aerrow asked while slumped over the back seat.

"Even though he is basically all muscle he still manages to keep quite a large brain in that tiny head of his" Finn joked as they sped towards the town hall.

* * *

At the Town Hall

* * *

The three of them arrived at the town hall to find Finn's skimmer an utter wreck "gah, my skimmer!" Finn cried rushing to the scene.

"What about Theo? Is he okay?" Piper asked following behind with Aerrow over her shoulder.

"He won't be when I'm done with him" Finn mumbled as he stood over what was once his brand new skimmer.

Aerrow looked up at the town hall doors to find the surrounding area was covered in a fine black powder "looks like we have to worry about more than just him" Aerrow pointed out causing the other two to look up at the doors which were bent and skewed.

"Finn, go ahead and scout out" Aerrow ordered which made Finn moan.

As Finn rushed off to investigate Piper and Aerrow stood over the skimmer pancake "I don't see any bodies so the kid should be fine" Aerrow sighed.

"Hopefully, but something hasn't added up" Piper replied.

"What do you mean?" Aerrow asked.

"Well for one why would Theo rush off to the town hall after hearing that it had been attacked? And secondly what was Cyclonis doing here in the first place?" Piper explained as they made their way towards Finn who was signaling for them to come.

"I have a feeling we are just about to find out" Aerrow remarked as they entered the town hall doors.

The area itself was bashed and bruised more than it originally was with most of the furniture firmly pressed against the wall. As the Storm Hawks entered Piper felt a drip on her forehead.

"I wouldn't look up if I were you" a familiar voice spoke from the throne, it was Kronos. But following human instinct, they did "OH MY…" they screamed all together.

* * *

Back with Junko

* * *

Junko sprinted down the alleyway as fast as he could; he knew where he was going, well he thought he knew "GAH! Another dead end! What are their purposes anyway?!" he barked as he turned around "Who ever invented dead ends deserves to be thrown into a cage full Parana's!"

Each street looked the same, each lantern, each window, each Sigmund… "Hang on who is that guy?" Junko thought out loud which caught Sigmund's attention, he didn't look happy "oh boy" Junko sighed as he began to run away Sigmund close on his tail. It seemed Junko was having a bad day.

* * *

Back at the Town hall

* * *

"I told you not to look!" Kronos screamed as the others let out a terrified scream.

"T-T-That's-s-s the, the, the… G-Gatekeeper!" Finn squealed falling over pointing up to the bloody body of the Gatekeeper which hung from the roof.

"Ha-ha he's quite a mess isn't he?" Kronos laughed appearing from the shadows.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?!?" the Storm Hawks screamed.

"Ha-ha 'cause I know he will be fine" Kronos chuckled slumping on to the step, he himself not looking to flash.

"He has a sword through his chest! How can he be 'fine'?" Piper asked the sheer shock causing her to raise her voice.

Kronos sighed "no mere physical violence can hurt an entity, well at least not kill them"

"Entity? What are you going on about old man?" Finn blurted.

"Ha-ha I knew he wouldn't get it" Kronos teased causing Finn to clench his fist in anger. "The Gatekeeper and I are not what you call human nor Capraumano but an entity, a created being in other words" Kronos explained.

"I thought you said you were a Shape Shifter?" Aerrow questioned from the floor as Piper dropped him from the shock of before.

"Oh I am but that still doesn't mean I am not an entity, I'm just a special type you see" Kronos sat up more as he spoke "Back when this city first started I was created to serve those that were going to live here and by making me a Shape Shifter I could accommodate for anyone's needs. That's probably why they ended up making me mayor of the city" Kronos bragged.

"Bad Idea I say" A voice spoke from the roof.

"Ah see he's fine" Kronos joked.

"No thanks to you, even though I can't die doesn't mean I like pain" The Gatekeeper muttered as he pulled the sword that was wedged into his chest out causing him to drop landing perfectly on his feet, quite surprising for an old man.

"But what was the Gatekeeper on about when we first arrived here?" Piper asked relieved to find the Gatekeeper was okay, though she still felt a little sick from what she saw before.

"Oh that, that was just a precaution we let you know that I was invincible so it was a test to see if you could be trusted with the secret" Kronos explained.

"Shame really I was looking forward to a fight" the Gatekeeper mumbled.

"Well you sure got one before" Kronos joked.

"He only won because he attacked from behind, cheap shotted me" The Gatekeeper gritted his teeth.

"He, Who are you referring to?" Aerrow asked.

"The guy that was with younger Cyclonis" the Gatekeeper responded.

Piper and Aerrow looked at each other "It couldn't be HIM" Aerrow remarked.

"We watched HIM explode back in the Atmos" Piper responded.

"Are you two referring to the Dark Ace?" Finn asked feeling left out of their little 'group'.

The other two nodded.

"Nah it's not HIM, when I looked through the binoculars the guy that was with her didn't look anything like HIM" Finn explained. Aerrow and Piper sighed with relief.

"By the way why did they come here?" Aerrow asked.

"They wanted the crystal that keeps the shield up during the storms, they couldn't get out any other way" Kronos muttered as his healing ability took effect.

They watched as both the Gatekeeper and Kronos started to produce a bright aurora around them.

"It's beautiful" Piper sighed.

As the process finished Aerrow asked the next question "I gotta ask, what is your source of power? No one is truly invincible" this made Kronos chuckle.

He pointed over into the corner towards a curtain "It's alright you can come out now" as soon as he spoke Theo appeared from the curtains.

"HIM!?!" The three Storm Hawks gasped.

To be continued…

* * *

Author Notes:

second half should be here sometime this week, hopefully

Thank for your patience readers, I hope that everyone is still reading this :)

From the one they call Doilan.

PS everyone know of the poll on my page right? well, trying not to spoil to much but that may have something to do with this story. So please vote if you haven't already *thumbs up*


	26. Chapter 26

Hey all!

I do not own the Storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review please :P

Reviewers:

Neko: here you go

Pluvia: good luck! take your time, I don't mind if you don't review just as long as you read it I'm happy :P

Freya: Japan was brilliant thanks. haha your meant to feel bad for Junko :P

Delphi: glad you liked it have another :)

M-R-D: the first time (with Piper and Aerrow) was referring to the Dark Ace but the second time with Kronos was talking about Theo, I didn't realize at the time of writing the chapter that it would confuse people. Sorry.

Underwaterwriter: you have no idea :P

**Chapter 26 – Things just keep on getting better**

Kronos brushed his hand through his grey hair, which was still surprisingly full of life.

"Well, not him specifically but those that were born in this very city… that's also why I have been feeling under the weather" Kronos explained.

"I am nowhere near my full potential nor is Weatherbeard, but you won't hear him admit it" Kronos chuckled before coughing violently "The only people left are little Theo here and his father and I have heard of what happened to him, I hope he is okay" Kronos sympathized.

The others stood over him, well everyone except Aerrow who was still on the floor "So your saying that the more people that were born here, the stronger you get?" Piper questioned trying to make sense of what is going on.

"You hit the nail on the head, as more people are born the more strength I require to keep everyone happy" Kronos smiled.

"So where is everyone else?" Aerrow asked which was met by silence as Kronos looked to Weatherbeard then back to the others.

"Years ago, Cyclonis, Our Cyclonis was running low on workers so she sent out the order to gather more… against their will. Day by day they would arrive to 'collect' another potential candidate, when there were none left they took those that looked healthy and so on until… well you know the consequences" Kronos explained.

"Is that what happened to your mother Theo?" Piper asked which Theo nodded slowly.

"She was the first of over three hundred who now either work in the crystal mine below the tower or worse"

"How horrible, we need to help them as soon as we can!" Piper gasped.

"How do we know their still alive?" Weatherbeard asked the difficult question.

"That's a very pessimistic look at the situation, Weatherbeard" Kronos scolded crossing his arms.

"Pessimist is what an optimist calls a realist" Weatherbeard mumbled back.

"Even so we can't just rule out that their dead, the Storm Hawks are going there anyway they may as well unearth such a mystery… that is if you're still willing" Kronos turned the attention to the injured Aerrow but before he could speak Piper replied.

"We need to recover from past events first, as much as we would like to jump in and attack. Aerrow's wounds are too dangerous for such actions" Piper explained walking over to her Sky Knight.

"I'm fine Piper; I just need a little rest"

"You need to see a doctor"

"But can't you do it?"

"I don't have the required crystal with me"

Aerrow sighed in defeat "Hey Piper" Kronos called out suddenly.

Piper turned around just in time to catch a small green crystal "a null crystal! Just the one I needed… but"

Kronos chuckled "don't think you're the only one that knows about the null crystal's power"

Piper smirked "I guess I have spent so long in a place where I was the only one, so much so that I had forgotten to see if anyone else knew about crystals"

She looked back down into her hands to find the crystal had disappeared "what the…" she spoke before a sudden sharp pain arose in her right arm as though she was getting a tattoo.

Latching on with her other hand she dropped to her knees in excruciating pain.

"Piper!" Aerrow cried out slowly crawling towards her.

Finn, being the only one able to move properly ran towards her as fast as he could only to run into an invisible shield surrounding the navigator.

Such sheer force was causing small pebbles and rocks to start floating in the air.

Aerrow had to do something quickly, he lifted himself up as quickly as he could even though he could feel the bones moving in the directions they were never meant to go.

An eerie voice boomed through the hall "_This wall is impenetrable to those that do not have a place in my others heart! She will die if this is not interfered!_" it screeched from inside Piper.

"O-Others heart?" Aerrow coughed as he knelt on one leg.

With one fist on the ground Aerrow breathed heavily as he stared at the dome like shield around Piper "I-I can't let her die, I promised… I promised everyone that I would protect them no matter what!" He cried before lifting himself on to his feet, he could feel the bone tear his lung but he continued on running as fast as he could towards the shield.

"RAAAAGGHH!" he screamed as he collided with the wall, a bright white light surrounded the hall, blinding everyone inside.

* * *

Within Piper's sub-conscious

* * *

Piper laid within a white room, her arm covering her face.

"Piper~" a voice echoed.

"Piper~~" it echoed again only this time Piper reacted.

"Who's there?" she demanded sitting up but as she did the white room turned to a light blue.

She was met with silence as she looked around only to find two arm chairs facing each other. The one facing her was empty but the other was occupied.

Piper noticed that this person was wearing high heel boots, so she assumed it was female.

As Piper stood up she noticed a pattern etched on to her right wrist.

It had two circles with one bigger than the other but the bigger one also had 5 smaller ones spread around it evenly.

"Intriguing isn't it?" the female in the chair giggled.

"Who… are you?" Piper asked slowly walking towards the chair.

"Oh you could say I'm… hmm how would you put it, beautiful, elegant… charismatic!" the female laughed.

Piper rolled her eyes "I asked who you are, not for a description of how you perceive yourself"

"But that is who I am" she retorted, by now Piper had reached the back of the chair.

Piper jumped out hoping to catch the person by surprise only to find no one there, not even the high heel boots.

"Looking for me?" whispered a voice from behind causing Piper to jump.

Piper turned around to find a woman about Pipers height, if you count the high heel boots. Her features couldn't be made out because she wore a dark blue hood only revealing her deep blue eyes. Unlike most hooded figures she wore a leather coat rather than a robe. Underneath the leather coat seemed to be some form of armored vest.

At first Piper thought it was Cyclonis but her voice was unfamiliar and she seemed to be chirpier then Cyclonis could ever be, no matter how good she could act.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lillijana" the figure held out her hand to help Piper up while keeping a wide white grin.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Poll is now closed!!!! get it? got it? good...

you will have to see what it has to do with this story :D

Ever wanted to know where night crawlers came from? learn next chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey all!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review please!

Reviewers:

Pluvia: GOOD LUCK!!! a hug and a cookie for you when you come out of that devil's art we call math :D I may kill Aerrow I may not, I will say nothing on the matter XD

Blue: Sorry what was like the wicked with of the west? I probably get what your saying but at the moment I can't seem to think any more :S and don't worry Blue as long as your reading this I am happy :)

M-R-D: So do you like the questions or not? either way it's only going to get more confusing :P

Delphi: here is your update as ordered, sorry did you order the lasagna? oh my apologies :P

Rita: haha oh well he'll be fine I'm sure of it... I hope O.o

**Chapter 27 – More unraveling**

**--------------------------------------------  
**

Somewhere west of Sudeki

* * *

Cyclonis, Torque and 4 other Talons flew in formation to their destination.

"Ah, I loved what you did back there, madam" Torque chuckled from his skimmer, even though he was still getting used to some of the kinks.

"And what would that be?" Cyclonis replied still staring out in front of her, every so often checking her crystal detector that she stole from Piper a few years back.

"Oh you know, if they don't give you what you want you go totally nuts on their…" Torque chattered before being interrupted by Cyclonis "I didn't go 'totally nuts' back there, I knew what I was doing and anyway you're the one that put the sword into the chest of that old man" Cyclonis pointed out.

"Just turning an art form into a masterpiece, madam" Torque bragged, a devilish smile gleaming on his face.

"You never cease to amaze me" Cyclonis mumbled to herself.

"What was that madam?" Torque asked suddenly causing her to jump.

"N-Nothing, mind your own business" she snapped back causing Torque to laugh "By the way madam why were we there in the first place?" Torque asked after calming down.

Cyclonis sighed, sometimes she wished that Dark Ace was with her simply because he would never ask questions "Sudeki, after a storm like the one before is covered by a protector crystal that can only be shut down when someone else is in possession of the crystal, so we had to take it from that old man, if we were to find what we are looking for. It was a necessary action" she explained.

"What are we looking for again?" Torque asked another question.

"A darkness crystal" Cyclonis sighed "Darkness crystal? I didn't know they actually existed" Torque muttered.

"Well you would know there's a light crystal and following basic crystal science you would know that each crystal has its opposite, for example fire and water, earth and wind and so on"

Suddenly Cyclonis' crystal detector started pinging off the scale "speak of the devil" Cyclonis admitted looking down to a single bit of land that was higher than the rest around it. The supporting piece of earth was withered away making it look like a mushroom.

"It's on there?" Torque questioned as they slowly descended.

5 minutes later and they had all landed and surrounding the crystal.

The crystal itself was black but its shape was strange with one end being a pentagram while the other looked like a hand holding a ball by the fingertips, except without the ball.

Without saying a thing to the others Cyclonis picked up the crystal by the simple end and began to study it.

"So… what are we going to do with that?" Torque asked showing signs that he was already bored.

Cyclonis, still not saying anything, pulled out a small trinket from her pocket and placed it on the simple end of the crystal which caused it to react, the blackness of the crystal moving to the complicated end leaving the simple end pale white.

With one sudden movement Cyclonis stabbed the crystal into the chest of the nearest Talon causing him to fall on to his back.

Now rolling around in pain the rest of them watched in shock as the event unfolded.

"Cyclonis, what have you done?" Torque asked shocked and confused by her sudden actions.

"What have I done you ask? I have begun the process of turning him into a Night Crawler" Cyclonis chuckled under her breathe.

The five points that jabbed into the Talon's chest suddenly started to spread across his body. The Talon's screaming could be heard from a mile away. After about a minute it covered the Talon completely, even his eyes had lost their iris and turned a bloody red.

"Good, he 'passed' the test" Cyclonis sounded pleased "Test?" Torque asked puzzled.

"For someone to become a Night Crawler they first must go through a test that puts your mental strength to its very limits, if you break during this process it consumes you like this Talon just showed us" Cyclonis explained while possessing an evil grin, one she hasn't managed to do for a long time.

By now the ex-Talon had now got back on his feet and was bowing in front of Master Cyclonis "Your wish is my command, Master" he hissed under his new Night Crawler armor.

"How did you know this would happen?" Torque questioned standing next to Cyclonis.

"That's because I have done it before, back in Atmos I had a whole army of these guys but they have 2 major weaknesses" Cyclonis sighed "Sunlight and animal fur" Torque raised his eyebrow confused "Don't worry, they are now nothing to worry about, because of the natural darkness of the other side the Night Crawler can be at full strength twenty-four, seven and they aren't wearing my enhancer armor, which was the actual bit that was allergic"

"Huh, who knew armor could have allergies" Torque admitted scratching his head.

"You're telling me" Cyclonis muttered as she wrenched the crystal out of the Night Crawler which didn't budge "Now then, time to do the rest of the Talons" Cyclonis announced pleased with what she accomplished today while the other three Talons still on their skimmers looked at each other nervously.

"Soon, the Storm Hawks will have more than they can handle if the Night Crawlers don't kill them then the internal pressure on each other will surely ruin them" Cyclonis thought as she walked to the Talons a small smirk on her face.

* * *

Author Notes:

Yes I know short chapter, but I am trying to make up for the 5 weeks I was away... and I'm bored XD

hope this answers some of the questions about the show itself :P

From the one they call Doilan.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey all!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Blue: Oh now I get what you mean ha-ha I'm quite slow sometimes... XD I'm glad you liked the ideas

Delphi: Ta Da! :)

Rita: here's the next chapter while you wait for the blockage to wash away O.o

Pluvia: Hey at least it's over now, glad you liked that chapter :)

Underwaterwriter: You don't like my theory? ha-ha how do you think she got them then? I'm not annoyed or anything I just want to know what your theory is :)

M-R-D: This chapter is longer with more explaining :P

**Chapter 28 - Complications**

Piper sat across from Lillijana, her legs crossed, both of them looked strangely formal "So, you're telling me THIS is my sub-conscious?" she asked looking around.

Lillijana smiled "yep"

"Why is it so… empty?" Piper's shoulders sagged.

"I cleaned it up. You don't like it?" Lillijana sighed as she took off her hood revealing healthy blood red hair, much like Aerrow's.

"Cleaned it…" Piper was shocked "How can she screw around with someone else's mind without a sign of worry?" she thought.

"Don't worry everything is still here, just in order, away from sight…" Lillijana grinned once again; Piper decided that Lillijana's smile annoyed her as it reminded her of a certain blonde haired sharpshooter.

"Hang on, how'd you know what I was thinking?" Piper asked puzzled.

"Your thoughts aren't private here, I sense everything you touch, taste, feel and think" Lillijana pointed out as she brushed her clothes down "…By the way who's this Aerrow?" she asked suddenly leaning forward a little, content on finding out.

Piper jumped back in to her seat "T-That's private information" Piper snapped crossing her arms.

"If you say so" Lillijana giggled before standing up and walking to the right.

With a click of her fingers a clipboard appeared in her hand "says here, he is 18 years old, a red head like me, emerald eyes… yadda, yadda, yadda ah-ha!" she exclaimed as she flipped through the pages.

"Hey, mind your own business!" Piper snapped standing as well storming towards Lillijana.

"Just trying to find out what your interests are, says here relationship potential… does all of your head sound so, so official?" Lillijana asked as she fended off the annoyed Piper.

"I like order; do you have a problem with that?" Piper snapped as she wrenched the clipboard out of Lillijana's hand.

"Wasn't very orderly when I arrived…" Lillijana mumbled before turning around "So you do like Aerrow, I knew it!" Lillijana teased while doing a little jig.

"If you knew it then why did you go through my private information?" Piper asked.

"I needed proof" Lillijana chuckled crossing her arms after finishing her little jig.

"Could have just asked…"

"I did and you said 'it was private information', so I got that private information and here we are" Lillijana stuck her tongue out cheekily.

Piper groaned "why are you in my head?" she asked.

"Thought you would never ask, I'm here because you released me" Lillijana explained.

"Released you?"

"Yep, you touched my prison with those over worked yet soft hands… what cream do you use by the way? I have to get some" Lillijana trailed off topic.

"Back on topic please" Piper rolled her eyes impatient to learn more.

"Oh right, so any way you see that nice little design on your right arm?" Lillijana pointed out.

Piper looked down at the design to find the center circle emitting a faint green light.

"I gave you that when you held that nil crystal in your hands, it's called a** seirei enjin**"

"Why?"

"How else are you going to get any stronger without it? You're at the peak of your stage at the moment" Lillijana pointed out.

"Stage, are you suggesting that crystal users don't rely on knowledge to become more powerful?" Piper asked.

"That's what I am implying, yes it's true a crystal user doesn't gain power from knowledge, but it helps. Right at the moment you're at stage 2 which is being able to use crystals to your advantage effectively that level requires knowledge, and it seems you have a vast amount of that" Lillijana explained

"How can I believe you? What proof do you have that this is how it all works?" Piper enquired.

"Because I mastered it" That grin was present again as she spoke.

"You, I'm sorry but you don't seem like the kind of person that would be interested in the least with crystals" Piper admitted.

"Ha-ha I may look that way, but don't be fooled. I spent 20 years of my life just to get where I am now"

"Which is?" Piper queried.

"… Private Information, look all you need to know now is that if you want to defeat Master Cyclonis you need to be at stage 3 which gives you the ability to meld with such crystals…" Lillijana clarified.

"Meld with crystals? And how will I be able to do that?" Piper asked still not entirely convinced.

"With my help of course, I will teach you all that you need to know to proceed further but for now we have more worrying matters" Lillijana admitted.

"Worrying matters, such as?" Piper asked. She knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"You know that shield that was around you when I called you here?" Lillijana sighed.

"What about it?" Piper asked only remembering of the events before arriving.

"… I kinda made Aerrow enter it" Lillijana rubbed her neck nervous.

"You did what?!" Piper barked.

"And I kinda told him that only someone of your heart will be able to save you and if the shield isn't dropped soon he will soon dissolve into a fine dust…" Lillijana started dig her foot into the ground.

Piper was lost for words, enraged she stared at the now nervously giggling girl in front of her "T-This can't be happening…" Piper sighed running her hands through her hair while she paced back and forth.

"Don't worry I can fix it!" Lillijana exclaimed sticking her pointing finger in the air.

"Then fix it already!" Piper barked.

Startled by the sudden yelling Lillijana leant back before clasping her hands together "alright, time for the first lesson!" she grinned walking towards Piper.

"There's no time for lessons we need to save Aerrow!" Piper shouted.

"Don't worry we have time, alright place your pointing finger on the inner circle and twist anti-clockwise, this will send you back into your own consciousness. As soon as you return the shield will be gone. From there you need to heal Aerrow with the nil crystal" Lillijana explained.

"But I now have the crystal in my wrist, how am I going to do that?" Piper queried.

"Touch his rib cage with your Pinky, make sure to run it down his chest and I will do the rest" Lillijana smiled warmly "well then off you go, I'll be watching" Lillijana waved before returning to the chairs.

Piper wanted to ask more questions but she knew Aerrow needed her, placing her finger on the inner circle she twisted it anti-clockwise causing her to instantly return to normal.

She looked around to find the shield had dropped like Lillijana had said, she also found Aerrow on the floor besides her acting like a fish out of water.

"_Make sure you run your pinky down only bare skin, don't want armor and cloth joining now do we?" _a voice in Piper's head spoke.

Piper nodded and crawled around to her Sky Knight.

"Look Piper's okay!" Finn pointed out happily "Hang on what is she doing?" he asked before being startled by the fact that she ripped Aerrow's chest armor off.

"I hope this works…" she mumbled before running her slender pinky down his chest only to find a faint green glow following her finger.

"Ah Piper, that tickles!" Aerrow gasped not realizing that his ribs had been healed.

"_That makes us even_" Lillijana giggled.

* * *

Author Notes:

I know, this seems like a girly chapter, but it's in context to the characters so I don't see myself lesser of a man XD

Happy St Patricks Day! even though I'm not irish XD

Hope you enjoyed it

From the one they call Doilan.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey all!

I do not own the Storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review please! :)

Reviewers:

Pluvia: Some how I knew you would Pluvia XD

Blue: well to be honest I got the name from either a viking name site or a finnish naming site, can't remember XD

UnderWater: that's fair enough, can't please everyone and yes true my theory wouldn't work to well for the show but I like a slightly more mature story anyway :P

M-R-D: Where ever Piper goes, she goes enough said :P

Rita: ah situation humor, what would we do with out you?

Delphi: Yes they are, I think you will like this chapter

Jak: To be honest, I didn't like the transformer movies but that's besides the point. I didn't even know that was his name. I guess Mr. Simon's is quite common.

**Chapter 29 – New acquaintances **

Piper looked into Aerrow's eyes as did he. "Feeling better?" she whispered as she slumped back.

"H-How did you do that? Please don't tell me you're resorting to binding again" Aerrow worried ignoring his question.

"Don't worry Aerrow, I'm not though trust you to worry about me when you're the one that jumped into a potential hazard" Piper chuckled before standing providing a hand for Aerrow.

Aerrow simply laughed as he accepted the offer up, his body was in full working condition.

"I don't know what to say…" Finn gasped as he watched Piper help their Sky Knight up.

"Then don't say anything" Piper retorted as a small snicker escaped her, Finn huffed even though he was relieved to see the two of them were okay.

"_Mmm, whose he?" _Lillijana asked.

"That's Finn" Piper replied not realizing she spoke out loud.

The rest of them stared at her strangely "Who are you talking to Piper?" Aerrow asked as he dusted himself off.

Piper was about to answer but she hesitated "_I don't think it's wise to let them know I'm in here_" Lillijana advised causing Piper to sigh "no one, don't worry" Piper replied shortly after.

The rest of them shrugged before continuing their conversation amongst themselves "Are you sure your okay?" Aerrow asked being the only one attempting to dig deeper into the matter.

Piper could feel it, she wanted to tell him, but what would be the point "He'll just think I've hit my head or something" she thought to herself.

"Piper nodded slowly but remained in eye contact with her Sky Knight.

Aerrow loosely grabbed her shoulder to comfort her before turning to the others but as he did he noticed seirei enjin "When did you get that?" he asked.

"Don't worry, you can tell him about that" Lillijana reassured.

"But how, if I am to make any sense then I would have to reveal you" Piper thought.

"Good point, just tell him that it'll come in handy soon" Lillijana reassured.

"I'm still not entirely sure, well actually that's a lie I know what it is but I can't…" Piper tried to explain but she was cut off by Aerrow.

"It's not appropriate to talk about it here is it?" Aerrow interrupted as Piper shook her head. He smiled "I understand, perhaps another time" Aerrow scratched his arm before going to check on the others but was stopped by Piper who grabbed him by the arm "Aerrow, thank you" Piper murmured hoping the others wouldn't hear.

"You'd do the same for me…" Aerrow repeated.

"You say that a lot" Piper chuckled.

"'Cause it's true" he remarked turning to the others.

* * *

Back with Junko

* * *

Junko burst through the window in front of him, landing with a perfect roll before pushing himself right just in time to dodge the debris that flew forward as Sigmund burst through the wall, his grunting and heavy breathing followed closely behind as Junko struggled to keep in front.

"He…Doesn't…Give…Up…Does…HE?!" Junko spat as he turned a hard left into an alleyway, Sigmund sliding around the corner colliding with the wall close behind.

Junko noticed the alleyway getting darker, and for good reason as he ran into another dead end. He looked up; he couldn't climb it in time.

He turned to face the hulking monstrosity behind him, Foam pouring from his mouth, his eyes intense and aware.

"I can't find any openings" Junko panted looking for a possible escape; nothing was appearing until he looked at Sigmund's head.

"He couldn't move his arms there in time if I went for it, would he?" Junko thought. Too late to answer, he had to move now.

As Sigmund swung, Junko jumped up the wall to his left then to the wall behind him before pushing off that one latching on to Sigmund's head, causing him to leapfrog over.

"Wahoo!" Junko cried as he successfully landed behind Sigmund, but it was only time before he would turn around.

Junko bolted around the corner before Sigmund could turn, only to hear a blood curdling scream come from behind him, Sigmund was soon after him once more only this time Junko had a clear run to the town hall, the many stairs in front of him were his only obstacle. Or so he thought.

For a wallop of his size you would think he would have suburb balance, apparently not. A single foot that appeared from the shadows caused Junko to fall forward on to his stomach.

"Oof!" he gasped landing heavily.

"Quick in here" a voice from the shadows ordered.

Junko was about to object when Sigmund came into view, because of this person, he had no other choice.

"Please pass, please pass, Please pass" Junko repeated to himself as he ducked into the shadows, to his surprise he did.

Junko sighed softly before turning to see who tripped him.

The figure revealed themselves; it was the black hooded individual.

"Who are you? And why did you trip me?" Junko asked squinting to get a better view.

"I had too, did you really want to bring that big guy to your friends?" the figure replied.

"I guess not" Junko sighed "ah, thank you?" he apologized slightly confused.

The figure giggled; even though it was suppressed it was enough to tell what sex the figure was.

"So, care to introduce yourself?" the figure asked.

"The names Junko of the Storm Hawks…I probably shouldn't have said that" he regretted.

The figure laughed again before removing their hood revealing silky purple hair that reached their lower back.

"The names Dragonfly and I have a proposition for your team" she chuckled as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Author Notes:

Guess you weren't expecting that were you?

Two things though: 1. This story is not connected to Happy Birthday Piper or All Hope Was Lost Or So He Thought, I just wanted to reuse a character and secondly I am aware her hair color was red in the other stories but in the idea of variety I changed it :P

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey all!

Sorry for the slightly late post, was camping for 4 days :)

I do not own the Storm Hawks hey are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Pluvia: glad you liked her, you will get to see what her role is in this chapter :P

Rita: That is no good, I hope you get well soon :)

UnderwaterWriter: haha glad to hear it, hope you enjoy this chapter.

M-R-D: Ninga Junko? did i miss something?

Delphi: he didn't get the opportunity to, was to busy flabbergasted by the other events lol

Blue: cheesy joke, yet some how still funny :P

Sky: hey thanks for the review, ha-ha yes I can see that all I write here could fit into one episode but I like that :P

Kbrow: wow what's with all the new reviewers? not that I am complaining :P yep that's the reference with Kronos, good to see your mythology is all good :D

Zedax: Nice name by the way, you will have to wait and see what happens next chapter... said to much shut up Doilan...

**Chapter 30 - We all have something to lose and something to be found.**

"Well considering you just saved my life from what ever that-" Junko was interrupted.

"Sigmund, his name was Sigmund" Dragonfly corrected as they stepped out of the shadows back into the main street.

"He has a name?" Junko asked confused by the situation.

"Yep, well before he was turned into that raging hulk you saw before" Dragonfly explained.

"What did that to him?" Junko enquired curious to learn more.

"Two Merbian's, who were answering to someone by the name of Torque" Dragonfly continued as they started to walk towards the Town Hall.

"Torque? I have never heard of him," Junko admitted resting his hands behind his head.

"Neither have I, but I have only been here as long as you" Dragonfly admitted.

"You came here at the same time as us?"

"Yep, same ship too"

"You were a stow away? But why would you want to come here?"

Dragonfly bit her lip "I will tell you that when we reach the rest of your team, sorry" she explained taking two strides faster then Junko, she was eager to see the others.

At the Town Hall

Piper, Aerrow, Finn and Theo stood out front of the Town Hall talking amongst themselves.

"Are you okay Theo?" Aerrow asked concerned for the well being of their young friend.

"I-I'm fine, just wish I got there sooner" Theo mumbled.

"Look Theo, I admire your bravery but Master Cyclonis is a very powerful person, with out the right training she could take you out in one hit" Aerrow tried to reason with the stubborn child.

"Then train me I want to be strong like you!" Theo blurted out suddenly.

"Whoa, hold on there, little buddy— excited aren't we?" Finn laughed.

"Remind you of someone?" Piper chuckled slightly pointing at Aerrow.

"I can give you the basic's, but perhaps tomorrow. I know we need to attack the tower as soon as possible but we need to be prepared, we don't know what we could come across in there" Aerrow explained turning to the stairs.

A slight sigh came from Theo but no one paid attention to it, they were to busy calling for Stork to pick them up.

"What about Junko?" Piper asked but as she did Junko and Dragonfly appeared at the top of the stairs.

Their initial reaction was relief to see Junko but as they noticed Dragonfly they were on their guard once more. Well everyone except Finn of course, who was to busy checking her out.

"Hey guys, turns out its harder to get here then I thought" Junko chuckled casually.

"Dude, who's the hottie?" Finn blurted suddenly, Piper punching him in the back of the head followed.

"Piper, please don't embarrass me in front of this girl as well" Finn pleaded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh sorry, this is Dragonfly" Junko introduced as she waved.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Piper, this is Aerrow and the annoying brat over there is Finn" Piper greeted putting her hand out to shake, just happy to see another female as usual.

Dragonfly shook her hand, grinning politely "It'll be good to work with all of you" she announced.

"Working with us?" Aerrow questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"She needs help with something" Junko explained "-though she hasn't told me what it is yet, it must be serious if she stowed away on our ship to get here"

"Oh Stork is not gonna be happy when he hears that" Aerrow chuckled.

"I know it was wrong to stow away on your ship to get here, I'm sorry but it was the only opportunity to see if it was true…" Dragonfly trailed off.

"What was true?" Piper asked.

"If… my friend had survived" Dragonfly looked down, sadness filled her features.

"He heard about what you guys did in the stratosphere and how you yourself Aerrow made over the 'Wall'. He would sit in his room for weeks just thinking about it then one day -- he wasn't there. I checked all across the Atmos but he just disappeared… this was the only place left to check" Piper placed a hand over her shoulder as she slowly broke down.

Aerrow looked at the others who all had the same expression on their face, he sighed "would he leave any clues into whereabouts' he could be?" Aerrow asked.

Dragonfly's face lit up like a light "Y-You'd help me find him?" Dragonfly sobbed as she tried to smile.

"Can't let a cutie like yourself feel so miserable" Finn grinned before being hit again only this time by Junko.

"What are you doing?" Junko whispered.

"I'm going to tap that, that's what I am doing" Finn arrogantly announced still rubbing his head.

"Your being rude that's what you're doing" Junko mumbled.

"Why are you acting this way Junko? Usually you don't mind my…sleaziness. Oh I think I know why…" Finn's grin grew as the thought floated around in his head.

"What ever your thinking Finn, unthink it…NOW!" Junko nervously spoke.

The other's laughed at their little argument leaving the other two in the lime light, one grinning like an idiot the other scratching his head nervously.

"_Do you know what I'm thinking_?" Lillijana chuckled.

"It's cute isn't it, but we should leave him alone about it. Junko isn't the confident one" Piper thought.

"Well Dragonfly, your more then welcome to stay on the Condor for a few nights but we have matters of our own to attend to" Aerrow explained as Stork arrived with the Condor.

"I understand Aerrow, thank you perhaps I can repay you by helping you with your situation" Dragonfly brought forward.

"It could be dangerous if not life threatening, sorry but unless you have some hidden talent then—" Aerrow was interrupted "Is that how your going to talk about the person that saved your life" Dragonfly interrupted.

"What?" the rest of the crew gasped.

Aerrow laughed "I thought your outfit looked familiar when you walked up those stairs with Junko, but I have to ask why do you have that blade?" Aerrow asked his tone changed from light to serious within a millisecond.

Dragonfly pulled the blade out of the seethe revealing that it was broken at the top of the blade, while the handle remained in tacked. The blade buzzed a dim red every so often; it's life soon to end.

"I found it before I jumped onto your ship" Dragonfly admitted "I don't know who's it is, do you know?" she asked.

"Its Dark Ace's" Aerrow pointed out which caused Dragonfly to drop the blade instantly, as it hit the ground a faint gasp could be heard.

"I didn't know it was HIS" Dragonfly begged stepping away from the blade.

"It's alright Dragonfly, only those that have actually fought him have really seen his blade close enough to know" Aerrow comforted as he crouched down to observe the blade.

"And to think I would never see it again, I guess it was a far fetched request" Aerrow mumbled.

"What do you want to do with it Aerrow?" Piper asked.

"Keep it as a trophy, to show that we are not to be messed with" Finn blurted.

"No" Aerrow spat suddenly catching everyone off guard "no one is to 'own' this blade, it must be destroyed" Aerrow announced.

"We will chuck it into the smelter then" Junko proposed.

"I don't want it on the ship either, something about it gives a bad feeling…" Aerrow trailed off.

"How so?" Piper asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

He placed his hand on hers "don't worry, it's nothing" Aerrow ensured as he stood grabbing a hold of the blade and made his way to the ship.

"Didn't he just say he didn't want it on the ship?" Finn asked quietly making sure that Aerrow didn't hear him.

"_He has something to say, perhaps not for the others to hear?_" Lillijana theorized.

Piper frowned as the others followed behind him "I will talk to him tonight" before making her way up the Condor stairs.

* * *

Author's Notes:

What's up with Aerrow

Finn: aunt irma has come to visit!

Doilan: you watch to much 'IT crowd' which means you have been on my computer *evil eyes*

Finn: uh oh, *puts mustache on* Finn is not here though.... Finnley Chic is here *shifty eyes*

Doilan: Finnley chic? would have thought you would us awesome man or ladies man

Finn: I would have but... damn!

Doilan: *hits finn with foam bat*

Dove: Doilan!!

Doilan: oh no Radarr we've been caught, cheese it! *over dramatic running in slow motion*

Everyone: O.o

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

From the one they call Doilan!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey All!

I do not own the Storm Hawk's they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Pluvia: ha-ha possibly. And yes I agree wasn't one of my best but I was on holiday when I wrote it, lots of distractions when your writing outside XD

Underwaterwriter: A bit more action this time around ;P

Delphi: thank you :D

Zedax: glad you like it so much :)

Sun: ha-ha I hope it was

Rita: will do :P

Sky: wow, you have taken a lot of thought in to that lol

Silver: I hope this is what you wanted lol

Kbrow: better to be tight with zues rather than some of the others XD

Blue: Yes but I am the king of cheesy :D

Neko: Hey there! haven't heard from you in a while good to see your back and that you liked the chapter :)

**Chapter 31 – funny what you can find in the hangar bay**

"She did what?!" Stork screeched his heart racing as he was 'introduced' to Dragonfly.

"Stork, Please-- calm down" Piper calmed trying to restrain the Merb, for a pilot he sure could use whatever weight he has to his advantage.

Knowing he wasn't going anywhere as soon as Junko latched on to his other arm Stork slumped down facing the floor "how, how did you beat my defences?" he asked quietly.

Slightly freaked out Dragonfly took a step back "I got on your ship when you weren't on it, its engines were cold" she explained crossing her arms.

"Well that's how you got on, still doesn't explain why the defences didn't go off" Junko questioned.

"I can explain that one, usually I don't completely turn off the condor, even when were on vacation. it's on so that the defences work but perhaps when the Cyclonian's got a hold of my baby they completely turned it off" Stork explained as he shoved Piper and Junko off of him.

"But then how did she stay unnoticed when the engines were turned back on?" Finn asked which was surprisingly intelligent; sadly he was picking his ear as he spoke.

Without saying a word Dragonfly pulled out a dark purple crystal and presented it to the others "A cloaking crystal!" Piper gasped "but how did you get your hands on one of them?"

"Friend of mine gave it to me; he's into all that kinda stuff. Me? Not so much" she chuckled passing it to Piper who analysed it immediately.

"Hey, where's Aerrow?" asked Junko only noticing then that he wasn't with them.

"He said he wanted some quiet time in his room or something, wasn't paying attention especially if there is a beautiful girl in my presence" Finn grabbed a hold of Dragonfly's hand and tried to kiss it but was met with a fist to the head.

"Thank you Finn, but no thanks" she chuckled as she adjusted her glove. Finn lay flat on the floor, out cold and with a bulging head wound that looked like a football.

"Where'd you learn how to hit like that?" Junko asked trying to keep a smile hidden. Finn was out of line but he was still Junko's friend.

"Father taught me, he always said that 'to be a treasure hunter, you must be ready for anything'" she explained smiling as she thought of old memories.

"You're a treasure hunter?" Junko asked his eyes gleaming with interest.

"Thief, pirate, archaeologist call me what you want but treasure hunter suits me, sounds less--evil" Dragonfly chuckled.

As their conversation developed Piper attended to Finn's wounds, with the help of Stork they got him to his room.

"Uh, what happened?" Finn groaned as he finally came to.

"You over stepped your boundary that's what you have..." Piper tried to scold but Finn wouldn't listen.

"Where's Dragonfly?" he interrupted trying to sit up, but his head chose otherwise.

"She's out there talking to Junko, they've been like that for the past 2 hours" Stork informed.

"What!?" Finn gasped.

"You sound shocked, what's so wrong about them chatting?" Piper asked smirking a little.

"You don't get it Piper, their 'chatting'" Finn explained rolling over "Don't worry about it, you don't understand" he sighed.

Piper shrugged, she saw nothing wrong with chatting with another person but Finn obviously did.

She left him there in his bed; "_the rest wouldn't hurt him anyway_" Lillijana assured.

"True, by the way are you going to teach me more about the seirei enjin?" Piper asked as she walked down the hall to her room.

"Eager to learn aren't we? Alright grab whatever crystal's you have and I will show you what you can do" Lillijana instructed.

For the next few hours all them had things to do Stork kept to the deck watching over the controls as he usually did, Junko and Dragonfly continued chatting but decided to move to the kitchen to gather some food, Finn remained in his room strumming his guitar quietly, Theo remained on the deck as well looking through a book of '20 hot tips to becoming a fighter' and Aerrow was in the hangar bay playing with Radarr.

They remained like that till most of them felt tired and went to bed, all except Aerrow and Piper who both were still preoccupied.

"_So, that's all I can teach you today_" Lillijana announced slumping back into her little armchair.

"Thank you Lillijana, this will come in handy" Piper thanked.

"_No problem, now go do something about Aerrow_" Lillijana ordered.

"Oh right, I almost forgot" Piper admitted walking out of her room and down the hall.

"_I'm going to sleep_" Lillijana announced.

"Huh, would have thought you would be interested in this?" Piper asked.

Lillijana chuckled "_I'll hear about it tomorrow anyway and I'm sure you would like the privacy, I haven't given you much of that since I arrived, sorry_" Lillijana apologized as she snuggled into the chair.

"It's alright Lillijana, your only trying to help" Piper admitted as she reached Aerrow's room.

There was no reply which left a smirk on Piper's face as she knocked on the door, no reply either.

"Perhaps he's fallen asleep?" Piper thought when suddenly noise was coming from the hangar bay. She decided to investigate.

As she approached she could tell the noise wasn't from someone trying to work on their skimmer, it was more of a panting sound.

She peered through the door to find Aerrow set up in the middle of the hangar bay practicing his sky fu.

She always loved watching him when he practiced, he was always swift yet he could still pack a punch.

Aerrow stood in the fighting stance as though he was fighting an invisible enemy, he swung forward with his right followed by the left fist in close proximity and finishing with an uppercut. Very basic yet effective.

He now turned around as though the enemy had got behind him, pushed left as though he just blocked a leg to the head; he jumped back to dodge the invisible attack but bumped into something behind him.

It was Piper, as he turned around he noticed this. Neither of them said a word as they got into the fighting stance, now it was the matter of who would attack first.

Piper was the first, lunging forward with a knee, Aerrow jumped to the left to dodge it.

He attacked almost immediately with a right hook but she leant back and dodged it.

Piper had an opening and she knew it as she flipped him over onto his back.

Aerrow smirked as he got back up and dusted himself off.

But as he did Piper went for the leg sweep only to find that Aerrow managed to jump over it and get close enough to kick out the back of her legs causing her to fall.

What surprised her was that he caught her before she hit the ground.

Now she lay in his arms at a 45 degree angle.

His smirk still present, but Piper quickly changed this as she grabbed him by the arms and rolled him over so that he fell on to the floor with her on top of him.

She leant in to tease him but he stopped her as he reached up and brushed away her hair from her face.

A soft smile present on his face as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Aerrow..." Piper whispered as he leant up and kissed her lips.

The motion was new to both of them; it was almost like a new adventure but without the peril.

As they separated Piper had a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Piper, I'm sorr..." Aerrow was about to apologize but Piper stopped him by grabbing him by the head and bringing him into a more passionate kiss.

This went on for another few minutes as they explored this new sensation, Aerrow lowered his hands to her hips as she played with his hair.

As they stopped Piper got off Aerrow and helped him up. Both of them stared into each other's eyes as they held each other's hands.

Piper began to guide him to the door and down the hallway until they reach her door.

It slid open quietly as she continued staring into his emerald eyes. She entered her room backwards making sure not to lose her view of him.

Aerrow stood at the doorway, a silly smile on his face as she pulled him in by the collar.

* * *

Author Notes:

ha-ha passionate love anyone can read!

Finn: hmph why am I sulking in my room for?

Doilan: because you have a giant head wound and can't get out of bed at the moment.

Finn: But awww...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

From the one they call Doilan


	32. Chapter 32

Hey all!

Sorry for the late post, personal matters conflicted with motivation :(.

Anyways I do not own the Storm Hawks they are Property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 32 – The day after**

Aerrow woke the next day. The very smile from last night still spread across his features.

He yawned loudly forgetting he wasn't in his own bed "Morning sunshine" a voice beside him spoke.

He turned to find the very same girl he spent the night with beside him, her deep blue hair down and spread across the pillow, the blanket wrapped firmly around her bust.

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Evening" he breathed as they broke away.

"You seem to be in a better mood today" Piper noticed as she rolled over to face him. Aerrow couldn't help but run his eyes up and down the curvy outline of the blanket covering her.

That's when Aerrow remembered why he was out in the Hangar bay in the first place "oh, so you noticed what I was like last night?" Aerrow mumbled.

"With you, I notice almost everything. Though, to be honest, it wasn't very subtle last night" Piper admitted.

Aerrow chuckled softly before rolling over to his back with hands behind his head, staring intensely at the roof.

"What's wrong Aerrow?" She asked as she moved over to lie on top of his chest, his breathing patterns were soothing.

He sighed "It's that damn sword—I don't know why but whenever I think about destroying it I get this intense gut feeling that there's something suspicious about it. Like I am missing something" Aerrow explained.

"Perhaps your forgetting that it used to be Lightning Strikes sword as well, your body is telling you that it's not only your worst enemy's sword...but also your only trinket of your family" Piper replied.

Aerrow's face loosened "huh, I didn't think of it that way" he pecked her once again "thanks Piper, what would I do without you?" he laughed before clearing his throat "Now on to your problem" Aerrow announced suddenly.

"My problem?" Piper asked confused.

"_He means me. I think. Is there something you're not telling me?_" Lillijana asked surprising Piper.

"Oh you're awake. No I'm sure he means you" Piper replied out loud.

Aerrow looked at her strangely causing her to laugh nervously "Ah, yeah. How can I explain this? I... sheesh this sounds stupid even in my head but I have someone in my head" Piper winced not sure what to expect.

Aerrow had a plain look on his face as he ran his hand through his blood red hair "uh huh" was all he managed to say.

"Look, you know that cube thing back at the drunkard's corner?" Piper asked. Aerrow nodded slowly not sure what to make of the matter.

"Turns out that's a prison of some sort..." Piper trailed off leaving them there in silence.

They remained like this for a few minutes until Aerrow finally spoke "what's his..."

"Her" Piper interrupted.

"Sorry, what's HER name?" Aerrow asked slowly.

"Lillijana" Piper replied.

He stood up slowly from the bed forgetting he was butt naked "Did she give you that symbol on your arm?" he asked.

"Ah yes she did, she calls it the seirei enjin. Not sure what it means though" Piper contemplated.

Aerrow started to pace up and down her room, not noticing the cool breeze.

"Ah Aerrow..." Piper muttered.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Lillijana can see you..."

"So?" he questioned. Piper felt like face palming herself.

She pointed at him causing him to look down. That's when it clicked as he quickly covered himself with whatever he could find. Sadly for Piper it was her crystal scanner.

"Aw Piper, why'd you have to go and do that? I was having a good old perve" Lillijana laughed.

"Lillijana, I'm shocked!" Piper gasped.

"What did she say?" Aerrow asked as he tried to reach his underwear that had somehow gotten on to the ceiling light during last night's event.

"Never mind, so you believe me then?" Piper asked.

Aerrow looked at her with a warm smile, now with his pearly white underwear making the scene a little more child friendly.

"Piper, anyone else and I would of thought they were crazy... you, you would never make this kind of stuff up" Aerrow comforted as he pulled his top over his head.

"So then, what would you like for breakfast? Coffee?" Aerrow asked.

"Coffee would be lovely Aerrow" Piper thanked.

"Be back in a jiffy" Aerrow smirked as he walked to the door.

"Ah Aerrow, thank you" Piper admitted.

"What for?" he asked much to her surprise.

"Understanding....and last night" Piper trailed off again still a little embarrassed by what had happened.

Aerrow winked at her "anytime" he smugly spoke as he made his way to the door.

The door opened when he approached. But as it slid open Theo was standing there behind the door.

"Aerrow, so are we starting?" He asked.

"Ha-ha you're up early. What are we starting?" Aerrow replied.

"Training, you said you would train me!" Theo spat.

"Oh right, can it wait I was just..." Aerrow was interrupted by Piper "Don't worry Aerrow, go have fun"

Aerrow almost looked disappointed "you sure?" he asked.

Piper nodded "I can make my own coffee Aerrow" she chuckled as he shrugged.

As Aerrow left the room with Theo, Piper laid back onto the pillow to think about what had happened. Not knowing what was coming towards them.

* * *

Author Notes:

I seriously did not enjoy writting this chapter, I tried to make it as funny as I could but well you know.

it's also short as well but personal matters, that I would much rather not talk about, have stopped me from really...pushing, I think is the word, for length or quality.

*sigh* Let's just say I can't wait to start writting the next chapters :)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey all!

I do own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

PerfectP: haha I had a smirk the whole time I was writting it XD

Blue: Well it's not that I don't want to tell you its more it was so stupid that (well I thought anyway) I thought no one would wanna listen XD haha you prove a good point lol and that's coming from a guy, creepy XD

Rita: its funny how gravity works in those situations lol

M-R-D: Let's just say he cares for Piper enough not to freak out and scare the poor lass :p

Kbrow: thank you, it's nice to know that... I'll still do it though because I can lol

Sky: Glad you liked it :)

Pluvia: thanks, its all sorted... for me anyway XD

Zedax: haha glad it answered your questions

**Chapter 33 – The Tension is released**

Tick and Tock stood in the streets of Sudeki, 6 Night Crawlers following either right behind them or in the shadows.

"Brother, why are we here?" Tock asked, Bored as usual.

Tick rolled his eyes at his sister "Because Master Cyclonis asked of us to lead the attack"

"But we don't answer to her..." Tock mumbled.

"Torque is working with her so we must as well"

"But you saw him; he's not the same as he used to be!" Tock spat.

Tick turned to her suddenly, anger in his eyes "have you forgotten what he did for us?" raising his finger to her.

"N-No I haven't but...Brother something is seriously wrong with him..." Tick cowered taking a step back then a step forward once again.

"I will not listen to you question him, we promised, promised on that day..."

"To follow and help him when he requires. I know, I was there as well" both of them looked away from each other. They usually wouldn't fight amongst each other but this was a new situation.

Tick was the one to break the silence "I don't like how he is acting either Tock, but he asked us indirectly to do this for him. We can't go against his word...not yet anyway" Tick made his way down the street. Tock stood there watching her brother disappear around the corner, the Night Crawlers close behind.

"When will we then?" she whispered to herself before chasing after him.

* * *

Back in the Condor

* * *

Theo swung stiffly with his left fist, over powering himself causing him to fall over.

Aerrow chuckled to himself "Theo, what did I say?" he questioned crossing his arms as he watched Theo stand up again "When fighting, no matter the style whether it be sky fu, Atmosian step or that rubbish they teach at Cyclonia, you must move smoothly. Like this" Aerrow spread his legs and arms apart getting into a fighting stance. He swung with his left arm, his hand open slapping Theo lightly on the cheek.

"Hey!" Theo barked chasing after Aerrow who was now dodging left to right, teasing the young boy.

"Come on hit me... If you can" Aerrow teased as he swiftly moved around Theo's rigid movements.

He could tell Theo was getting angry as he lunged forth, not thinking of his actions "Your 'fighting stupid' as some would say" he mocked.

"Shut up!" Theo screamed as he lunged with his right to suddenly feel a soft yet solid object. Aerrow smirked, or so he thought as he had a fist lodged into his cheek.

Theo's eyes lit up with delight "you shouldn't be proud of that" Aerrow cut his celebration short as he pushed the fist away from his face.

Aerrow licked his teeth making sure they were all there "B-but I hit you!" Theo stuttered confused by what Aerrow was on about.

"But you were attacking with anger, that pretty much means I win" Aerrow adjusted his glove as he opened the Hangar bay door hoping to bring in light only to be reminded of where he was.

"_I am the sea, swift thus dangerous. I am the tornado, devastating thus unexpected. I am the sky, deceiving yet vast_" Aerrow sung strongly.

Theo gritted his teeth and clenched his fist "I-I don't understand" he whimpered as he slumped to his knees.

"Think about it Theo while I go see how the others are" Aerrow placed his hand on Theo's head as he passed to go see the others, leaving Theo there by himself.

Aerrow was met at the door by Piper, a warm coffee in her hand "How's he going?" she asked as she turned to walk with him.

He chuckled "He has a rage issue...still didn't stop him from getting me good though" Aerrow played with his jaw.

"You let him do it of course" Piper smiled softly.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting such a hit" he laughed as they reached his room.

The door slid open to find Radarr sprawled out across the bed "oh, is that how it is Radarr?" Aerrow joked "I sleep elsewhere for one night and you think this is your room" he smirked as Radarr jumped up quickly at the sound of his voice.

That's when the sound of a plate smashing could be heard from the deck, furious arguing followed.

Piper and Aerrow, with Radarr on his shoulder rushed to see what had happened.

"What is your problem Finn?!" Junko spat while having a head butt war with Finn, surprisingly Finn was keeping his ground.

"My Problem, My Problem? You're the one with the problem!" Finn spat back.

As Aerrow and Piper entered the room they looked at Dragonfly, who was sitting in the seat behind them, she shrugged at them when she noticed them.

"What is going on you two?!" Aerrow barked causing Finn and Junko to turn their backs to one another.

The room fell in to silence.

Piper sighed "Well?" She asked sternly.

By the look on both Junko's and Finn's face, they were both ready to tear each other apart.

"Do they always act like this over a broken plate?" Dragonfly asked, oblivious to the real reason.

Junko turned to Dragonfly "Ah Dragonfly, you see Finn is..." Junko was suddenly interrupted by an explosion coming from the Hangar bay.

"What in the world was that!?" Stork squeaked from the controls.

Aerrow suddenly remembered Theo "We have to get down there now!" he ordered bolting for the door.

* * *

Author Notes:

* * *

Haven't had a cliffie for a while so I felt like being an evil sod, just for you XD

For all that were concerned my personal matter is resolved, was kinda stupid if I think about it but hey it obviously hit a nerve.

Piper: tell me about it, he spent the past couple of days mopping about more then Stork does

Doilan: I wasn't that bad was I?

Stork: I'm right here you know...

Piper and Doilan: ah, sorry

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

From the one they call Doilan.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey there!

I do not own the Storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Kbrow: pfft me and that evil chicken could take Cyclonis easily O.o

Pluvia: don't worry it's not the last ;P

Underwaterwriter: well I thought it would make sense that they would come from the other side anyway

Zedax: I'm trying to lol

M-R-D: haha well you obviously haven't been punched in the face by an enraged child...neither have I but I assume it would hurt lol

Sky: haha cause you know I'm evil, not Cyclonis evil but perhaps chicken feather evil lol

Blue: It's not weird for a guy to agree with you, it's just weird for a guy to agree that Aerrow is a sexy...cough fit person lol I'm so disturbing sometimes lol

Silver: that's cool :)

Misswatson: you get to find out now :P

**Chapter 34 – Now where did you get that explosive?**

Theo fell back as the smoke cleared, crawling backwards as he noticed the shadows behind it coming towards him.

"Is this the place to find weathered birds?" a voice asked from the smoke.

Theo didn't answer, he was too afraid to even move.

"He is just a mere child brother, perhaps a simpler answer would service. Yes that is my advice" another voice rhymed.

"S-Stay back, I know Sky fu!" Theo spluttered, taking a note from Finn's book and lying.

"Did you hear that brother; this child says he knows Sky Fu. Will you show us your skill or is it time for us to spill" Tock mocked as she emerged from the smoke.

"Deary me Sister, that was not one of your best, may I suggest you rest? I'm sure I can handle a child with such a mild..." Tick teased as emerged from the smoke as well only to be interrupted by Aerrow who had just reached the door.

"Lay a finger on him and I will send you out the nearest waste disposer" Aerrow threatened as he lit his blades running towards the two.

"Aerrow!" Theo cried as tears and snot drooled down his face.

Aerrow smiled down at the boy as he stood in between the two Merbians and Theo "Clear those eyes Theo, nobody likes a cry baby" he teased as he turned his attention to the two Merbians in front of him.

Theo was in shock he couldn't move "C-C-Cry baby?" he thought to himself as Piper wrapped her left arm around his waist and bolted back to the main deck door.

"Well~~ look what we have here, aren't you meant to be dead?" Tock mocked as she realized who Aerrow was.

Aerrow smirked "you'll have to do better than that to kill me" he retorted as he gripped his blades firmly.

"It seems that way, well then come on... don't have all day you know" Tick smirked as he provoked Aerrow.

Aerrow was about to lunge forth when the others came up beside him "Aerrow, do you mind if we join in?" dragonfly asked as she pulled out her own weapon. It was a knife much like Aerrow's only it wasn't crystal infused and its handle resembled a dragon.

"Deary me, looks like we are outnumbered Sister" Tick admitted smirking.

"Seems like that, lucky we brought reinforcements" Tock replied clicking her fingers. The instant she did the 6 Night Crawlers appeared beside them.

"Night Crawlers? But what are THEY doing here?" Piper questioned.

"Doesn't matter Piper, they're here now and they're in our way" Aerrow answered gruffly.

Piper sighed as she extended her staff preparing for the battle ahead as did the others; Finn loaded his crossbow refusing to look at Junko as he activated his knuckle busters.

"_Finally some action!_" Lillijana cried in Piper's head.

Aerrow watched as Piper clicked her fingers causing them to spark like a match to the box. A single flame floated above her pointing finger "you like Aerrow?" she asked noticing him staring at her.

"You know it" Aerrow replied as he turned to the threat in front of them.

One of the Night Crawlers was the first to attack, lunging at Finn who just managed to get a shot off before he landed on top of Finn.

"Ah guys help!" Finn cried as he fended off the Night Crawler with his crossbow. Suddenly a sweeping kick knocked the Night Crawler in to the nearest wall.

Junko stood over Finn; He didn't know what to say "did Junko really forget about before just to save me?" Finn questioned in his head as he stood up slowly.

"You're lucky I missed" Junko suddenly spat answering Finn's question. Finn stood there ignoring the others who were in heated battle now. His jaw wide open before he slammed it shut, grinding his teeth as he turned back to the Night Crawler beside him who was shaking off the sudden headache he received.

Aerrow held off both Tick and Tock who had lunged at him "need some help Aerrow?" Piper asked as she lit a Night Crawler on fire.

Aerrow grunted "I'm...fine..." he pushed both of them back causing them to stumble.

"Frontal attack won't work it seems and going invisible again would be a little to clichéd, well for me anyway" Tick confessed as he gathered his footing.

"I agree, you take the front, I'll take that smoking rump of his" Tock cheekily replied as she started to circle around the Sky Knight.

Aerrow turned to Piper nervously "Ah Piper, I could use that help now actually...quickly please" he pleaded as he felt awkwardness grow.

"Hey you, no one gets that rump except me!" Piper shouted causing Aerrow to be more embarrassed.

She shot a fire bolt at the Merb who simply jumped over it, Tock started sprinting towards her.

"Selfish girl needs to learn to share!" Tock cried as she knocked Piper's staff away.

Piper jumped back, startled that Tock could get that close to her "_You're not concentrating Piper!" _Lillijana spat "_remember we're both in here!_" Piper leapt forward grabbing Tock by the arm, she swang her arm around until they were back to back.

"Over you go!" Piper cried as she rolled Tock over her shoulder only to find her land on her feet "After you!" Tock retorted as she ended up throwing Piper who landed on the unexpected Aerrow.

"Why thank you Tock" Tick praised as he stood back from the pile "Now then time to finish you off. Shame really, it's been so much fun" Tick sympathised as he stood on Aerrow's head ready to deliver the final blow.

The others couldn't do anything; the Night Crawlers were giving them to much hassle for them to help. All they could do now was watch the horrible event.

Suddenly Stork pushes past Theo, who was watching from the Hangar bay doorway "STOP!!!" Stork cried as he barged towards them.

Tick and Tock looked up instantly "It can't be..." they spoke simultaneously sheer shock in their voice.

Author Notes:

WHOA!

...

I was not expecting that

Everyone: YOUR THE BLOODY ONE WRITTING IT!!!

Doilan: *after being beaten up for being an idiot* 残念 (Sorry)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey there!

Sorry for the long wait... it has been an interesting few weeks.

Finn: oh yeah one of his class mates died and then he got rejected! ha!

Doilan: you little !#$ I will $^#( *^#(%&)$%&#)*&#($(#_

Piper: I don't think that's legal Doilan.

Doilan: I don't care his big mouth has said to much. Must end his life before he can reproduce... XD

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Pluvia: oh yeah...sadly taken away so quickly XD

Rita: Who said he ran?

Phantom: indeed

Sky: Make your decision quickly, before the commercial break!

M-R-D: And he also didn't know they were there either...

Kbrow: well obviously I'm not bashed as thats the longest I have gone without writting, it was probably because of my dramatic chipmunk O.o

Zedax: That's great to hear, always good to hear people like my story that much

Silver: Dramatic!

Underwaterwriter: haha I know everyone's been waiting for the action, just hold on :P

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Stork reveals his secret**

* * *

Stork stood between them, a surprisingly soft look in his eyes as he stared at Tick and Tock.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered looking down at the ground while pulling out something from his pocket, it was a small trinket. Tock's eyes lit up when she saw this.

"You kept it? All these years and you kept it?" Tock was tearing up, which was confusing the Night Crawlers behind her.

"Why wouldn't I, I promised I would return it didn't I?" Stork smiled softly, the Storm Hawks had never seen him do so before.

Tock lowered her head, tears dripping to the floor; she couldn't take it any more running towards Stork with arms wide open. She embraced him warmly, sobbing softly into his shoulder.

"Uh-huh..." Finn sighed as confused as everyone else.

"Tock!" Tick suddenly cried out startling the others, ruining their moment "get away from that traitorous scum" he ordered holding his hand up, stopping the Night Crawlers from attacking.

Tock turned to her brother, shocked "But Tick he..." she was interrupted by a firm hand on her arm pulling her away from Stork.

"Don't you remember the hell he put us through?" Tick barked causing Tock to go silent.

Stork stood there silently, watching as Tock was dragged away by her brother, the Night Crawlers soon following.

Stork gave one last glance before he began to walk back to the main deck "Hey, hang on Stork. What was that all about?" Aerrow turned to question Stork.

"Nothing..." he murmured as he made his way through the doorway, his hands in both pockets.

"Finn, any idea on what just happened?" Junko asked forgetting that they were fighting only a few minutes ago.

"Dude, I have as much idea as you do" Finn replied as he placed his crossbow back in to its holster.

The Storm hawks were left there in their hangar bay, dazed and confused. "_What had just happened? Did Stork really have something to do with them? Only one way to find out_" Lillijana theorized.

Stork was at the controls when the other entered "Stork, you have some explaining to do" Piper spoke as she entered after Aerrow.

"I have nothing to say..." Stork replied reluctant to reveal anything.

"If it's affecting you this much then, yes you do" Aerrow responded as he leant on the table.

"What's wrong Stork?" Dragonfly asked soon after wishing she didn't as Stork turned to her. Fire in his eyes. Looking as though he was about to throw something or someone off the ship "Wrong? What's wrong you ask? Let me tell you what's wrong!" he spat jumping over the safety bars and walking towards the others.

"Wrong is being taken away from your only family. Wrong is an army attacking a small village off of Terra Merbia. Wrong is a hero being called a coward for not fighting. Wrong is being sentenced to the wastelands..." Stork lowered his voice as he finished. His fist's shaking and his knees quaking as he dropped to his knees "forgive me..." he murmured as he knelt between them all, punching the ground.

Piper closed in on him bringing him into a hug as the others stood there silently, watching their pilot crumble in to a mess.

"I refused, I swear on my life I refused but they forced me to go. Taking me away from the only thing that mattered" Stork muttered into Piper's shoulder.

"What did you refuse?" Piper asked bringing him closer into the hug.

Stork pulled back and took a deep breath "When I was only 15 years old. The Merbian army came to my house asking for the eldest of the household to join, that being me of course; I refused on the terms that I was looking after two orphans at the time..." Stork swallowed.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock "were those two orphans those two Merb's we met before?" Aerrow asked to be answered with a nod.

"They didn't like my response and took me away, leaving those two to fend for themselves. I never saw them again till today" Stork pulled the little trinket out of his pocket once more and started to play with it with his thumb running it over all the curves and bumps.

"The next few years, I spent training as a marine until we got our first assignment: take over a defenceless village just off from the terra. When we arrived the very first order our captain gave was to open fire. By the end of the day every women, children and so on were killed..." Stork's eye twitched.

"The next few days were horrible, I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't eat. The world seemed grimmer and it seemed like that was all I wanted to do, immerse myself in such horrible things so that I would lose such a feeling. To make matters worse I was dobbed in by a fellow marine who told them I didn't fire a single shot..."

"Did you?" Junko asked causing the others to give him a cautious look.

"No, I never touched that trigger. And for that they threw me into the Wastelands where I used their training to keep me alive until I found the Condor..." Stork looked around the ship, smiling strangely.

"Stork, you did the only thing possible. For that you shouldn't be ashamed" Aerrow sympathised surprising Stork who looked up at him suddenly.

"You found us soon after that, and you have helped us save the Atmos from certain destruction. That has to make up for your war issues" Piper added on.

"But I still feel that I have let Tick and Tock down" Stork murmured looking down at the ground again.

"You could nothing more for them, it may have been a little early but people have to look after themselves eventually" Dragonfly mentioned.

"And look at least their strong like you" Finn added on top almost distastefully.

"Stork you have us as your family, and now that you know their alive they can be added into your family again. So chin up Stork, it's time we head to that tower and save everyone in it" Aerrow spoke firmly holding out his hand to help Stork up.

Stork accepted the help coming face to face with his leader, nodding with a grin before jumping over the barrier again "setting a course for the tower" he announced as he pulled the lever, starting the engines.

"It's time for a little pay back of our own" Aerrow announced, Piper under his arm as the ship headed off towards the tower.

* * *

Author's Notes:

once again sorry for the late post, I will try to be a bit earlier next time :S

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

from the one they call Doilan.


	36. Chapter 36

Good day Ladies and Gentlemen!

New update yay!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and review!

Reviewers:

Wishful: thank you, it makes me feel good to hear you like it :P

Blue!: aww it gets better to... I lost my job like a week after posting. 3 years of my life spent on that place and they throw me out like trash but all well :) they say bad things always come in three's should have known XD I was originally going to make all that info in to a whole story but I can't be bothered lol

M-R-D: haha I know how you feel :P

Perfect Phantom: found it yet?

Zedax: don't we all :P

Kitty: you will have to wait and see :P

Rita: yeah it was nasty at the time but I'm over it, had the funeral last monday so theres some closure at least :)

Sky: Will do :P

Pluvia: that's fine, at least you got to get around and read it that's all that matters.

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Let the fun begin!**

Cyclonis leant over the balcony, looking down at the 40 floors below her. A devious smile on her face as Torque approached her "You seem surprisingly happy madam, is the crystal working to your needs?" he asked leaning over the balcony beside her.

Cyclonis' grin grew as she turned around; resting her back against the bar "you could say that, you know things haven't run so smoothly before. The Storm Hawks usually break through our defences and stop me from getting on with my work. But something is different..." Cyclonis stared up at the ceiling as she thought of all her plots that failed at the hands of the Storm Hawks.

"Perhaps the fresh new environment has given you a new look at your plans?" Torque suggested which made Cyclonis giggle.

"Maybe, could even be my new head officer" she teased as she made her way to her throne, Torque following close behind her.

"You give me too much credit madam" Torque admitted as he held the door open for Master Cyclonis.

"I don't give you enough" she insisted as she sat down on the throne, crossing her legs soon after.

"Your flattery won't work on me madam" Torque tried to hide his emotions but he was doing a useless job as his cheeks glowed a bright red and he had a smile the size of Radarr spread across his face.

Cyclonis laughed "So then, how is our process on the Talon's?" Cyclonis changed the subject causing Torque to control his emotions again.

"Over thirty percent of our Talon's are now Night Crawlers, the rest are going to be left for basic choirs" Torque announced presenting her with a list of all the Talons that had changed.

"And the Crystal's condition?" Cyclonis stood up and walked to the window staring down at Sudeki.

"We are noticing one or two cracks but it should be stable enough for a few more as long as they are spread out between uses"

"Good, keep track on its condition while I tend to our guests." Cyclonis ordered as she watched the Condor leave port.

* * *

Back on the Condor

* * *

"So we're really doing this?" Finn asked running his hand through his hair.

The rest of the crew had remained quiet till then "It sure seems that way Finn" Dragonfly replied from the table as she rested her head on her hand.

"Well then I better go prepare then" Finn admitted turning to head to his room.

"If you're going to 'pluck' strings on that cheese grater think twice" Stork barked from the controls causing Finn to jump.

He turned to them with an unamused look on his face "looks like you got it right Stork" Aerrow laughed beside Stork as they watched the sharpshooter leave the room.

Piper was over the other side of the table brushing through her maps, though this wasn't helping. Junko had gone to the engine room to prepare while Aerrow and Stork remained at the helm. Everyone seemed to know what to do except Theo who sat next to Dragonfly staring at Aerrow.

"You know staring won't help" Dragonfly nudged him knocking him out of his trance.

"I wasn't staring" he stubbornly replied looking the other way making Dragonfly laugh.

"Whatever you say Theo. Say would you like to come for a walk to the hangar bay with me?" Dragonfly asked moving over to the edge of the table, all the while a soft smile present.

Theo blushed lightly "S-Sure, what would we be doing there?" Theo asked quickly joining her as they made their way down the hallway.

Now it was only Stork, Aerrow and Piper left in the main deck. All three seemed to be in their own little world.

"_Don't know why you're looking through those maps Piper, they aren't going to help you_" Lillijana commented as she sat in her chair.

Piper sighed "Yeah I know, but this is what I always do before a big mission. Kinda hard to get out of traditions" Piper admitted as she stopped shuffling through and just leant on the table.

"_Perhaps you should go see how Aerrow is, he looks like there's a lot on his mind_" Piper turned to find him walking towards her, those soft emerald eyes staring at her.

Piper was about to speak when Stork turned to them "10 minutes guys get ready"

"Thanks Stork, well Piper you should go get ready" Aerrow suggested with a soft smile on his face as he walked off to his room to grab his equipment.

Piper turned to go when she caught Stork smiling at her "what's up Stork?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Stork realized what he was doing and turned around quickly "um nothing Piper, don't worry" he muttered as he lowered his head into his shoulders.

Piper sighed before walking towards her room.

Inside she sat there with her staff beside her as she stared at the seirei enjin.

"_Don't worry Piper you will do fine_" Lillijana encouraged.

"How'd you know I was thinking... oh right" she chuckled to herself "well they say a few little nerves doesn't hurt" she tried to calm herself with facts but it wasn't working.

"_That's more than a LITTLE nerves Piper, no one bounces their knee AND make their hands wrestle at the same time_" Lillijana pointed out.

"Okay, maybe I am quite nervous. But you got to understand, I really don't like doing these things unprepared" Piper reasoned.

"_So, you got with Aerrow unprepared_"

Piper was caught off guard "but that's different"

"_How so?_"

Piper thought for a few seconds "um..." Piper mumbled.

"_See sometimes being unprepared can work to your advantage_" Lillijana persuaded.

"So your saying that it's a good thing that I am going in to a tower the size of terra Neverlandis, which is more than likely filled to the brim of Talons or worse Night Crawlers and whatever else Cyclonis has managed to concoct" Piper complained falling back on to the bed.

Lillijana was speechless "_perhaps not_" she winced as she spoke.

Piper chuckled before a knock at the door was heard "Piper you ready?" it was Aerrow.

"Gimme a sec" she replied as she sat up and proceeded to the door.

As the door slid open Aerrow suddenly grabbed her by the waist and brought her into a passionate kiss. The sheer shock caused her to drop her staff but she didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Wow, he is full of surprises_" Lillijana remarked as she watched what was happening before her.

Soon after they broke away resting their heads against each other. Childish smiles still present on their faces.

Piper was the first to break the silence "So, um did we just feel the need did we?" she asked causing him to laugh.

"You looked like you needed some stress relief" he replied.

"_That's some stress relief_" Lillijana chuckled.

"Stress relief? Me?" Piper laughed "You looked like you needed it as well, the way you were hanging around Stork before was unusual" she pointed out.

Aerrow rolled his shoulders "ah yeah I was betting that I could surprise you before we head off"

"Huh, well you sure managed that" Piper replied bending over to pick up her staff only to find Aerrow had already picked it up.

As he gave it the ship suddenly shook causing both of them to fly into the wall behind Aerrow.

Piper now lay on top of Aerrow rubbing her head "Stork. report" Aerrow ordered from below her.

"Well - it seems the Cyclonian's have noticed our arrival" Stork replied over the comm.

Aerrow sighed letting the air out of his chest "Are you okay?" he asked turning his attention to the navigator on top of him.

Before she could reply Junko could be heard over the comm. "ah guys, the engine room has just burst into flames and well yeah were going down" he announced surprisingly calm.

"What a start" Piper joked as she rolled off Aerrow and lifting herself up grabbing her staff as she did.

* * *

Authors Notes: oh boy, oh boy, oh boy it's getting exciting

Finn: Aerrow and Piper having surprise make out is exciting for you?

Doilan: ... I wasn't really talking about that but yeah I guess

Finn: O.o

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

From the one they call Doilan


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey all!**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Reviewers:

Rita: Haha I thought I hadn't had one in a while so yeah just getting back into my evil ways lol

PerfectP: Well keep searching lol

Sky: Haha who said the Storm Hawks would win?

M-R-D: Well have a read and see :P

Zedax: Trying too lol

Pluvia: I posted my last one on your birthday? sweet happy birthday! I hope you had a wonderful day!

Blue: I write what people want to read, I highly doubt anyone wants to read about Aerrow treating Piper like rubbish, we get that in real life all to often. You may have seen something but on the other hand you may have not lol. Ha-ha I put up that cheerful front because no one gives a rats about someone that is sulking at least if you smile you know that you haven't ruined their day with your to put it nicely poo lol. I hope your issues are resolved swiftly and neatly.

Hallo: Why thank you, sadly I can only update this story when I can which is less than I want as some of the stuff I end up doing instead of this is really not worth while lol. One word, well two actually 'seirei enjin' but thanks for the contribution.

**Chapter 37 – Peek a boo!**

* * *

Junko covered his eyes as steam was released from a burst valve "Well, on the bright side I've seen it in worse conditions" Junko admitted as he turned another valve stopping the steam from escaping.

"That'll help, Stork's gonna need to know we don't have any engines at all now" Junko rushed over to the comm. and pushing the button.

"Ah Stork, just to let you know you're flying silent from now on" he announced over the comm.

As he waited for a reply something behind him exploded catching him by surprise.

"Junko, is it that bad?" Aerrow responded.

"It's either that or the whole ship goes 'boom'!" Junko explained as he used the fire hydrant to put out the fire.

"Don't worry Junko; the back entrance is in sight. I should be able to glide it there" Stork comforted little to Junko's and the others knowledge his eye twitched constantly as he did.

Junko turned to head up to the others when he noticed something odd sticking up through the floor. Curious, he walked over to investigate. On closer inspection he found that it was a blade that had managed to pierce through the Condor's armour. Surrounding the blade the metal was letting off a dark green colour.

"So this is the cause of the engine failure, the damn thing has sliced through the generator" Junko mumbled to himself.

That's when he noticed that it wasn't just a dark green glow surrounding the blade; it was acid eating through the metal. Junko quickly activated his knuckle busters but as he motioned to punch the blade out something stopped him, through the gaps the acid was producing Junko could see someone on the other side of the blade.

This only made Junko go for the punch faster but he was stopped again as he noticed the person swing up and kick the underside of the Condor, it's sheer force bent the now weakened metal up.

Junko was caught by surprise having the foot forced into his jaw sending him on to his back.

He landed with a heavy thud as the person appeared from the hole.

Junko coughed as he sat up, shock in his eyes as he looked at the figure that stood before him.

The person stood at the edge of the freshly made hole, their weapon now back in their possession.

"Who are you?" Junko asked in pain, his jaw bruised but not broken.

The figure dropped their head sideways, almost as though it was confused. They slowly made their way towards Junko.

Junko stood up quickly slipping as he went as the person proceeded forward.

"Don't come any closer, mate" Junko warned but they continued forward.

Junko lost his patience jabbing forward only to be met by air; the person had managed to dodge the attack soon after running under his arm and grabbing him by the shirt forcing him back into the wall.

This had surprised Junko as only Snipe had ever managed to do this by pure strength.

Junko could get a clear view of his assailant now, but there wasn't much to see as their face was covered with a gas mask, with only one air filter in place the other was letting out the sound of the persons heavy breathing which was creeping Junko out.

"Look, it's not polite to barge in to someone's place unannounced AND then to go screw with his power supply!" Junko pushed back causing the assailant to stumble back but managed to get his composure again before Junko could attack again.

The assailant managed to jump back through the hole they made, saluting as he dropped. Junko rushed to see where they went but as he did they were gone.

Junko breathed in deeply as Finn rocked up at the doorway "Junko... what in the world have you been doing?" he asked shocked at the state of the place.

Junko looked at Finn "I-I was just attacked, by a guy in a gas mask..." Junko replied slightly confused himself with the events that had just happened.

"Yes, yes it's always the guy with the gas mask" Finn mocked as he peered through the hole.

"I'm being serious Finn; I came in to investigate to find a blade sticking out of the floor and the next thing I know this guy just bursts through floor and holds me against the wall!" Junko tried to explain.

Finn laughed "ha-ha ah you crack me up Junko; a guy came in... and held YOU up against the wall? Did he look like a 50 foot giant? If so I think he would of struggled to fit through this little hole let alone give you too much trouble" Finn argued running his hand through his hair making sure that it was in tip-top shape.

Junko looked unamused "your obviously not going to believe me" he muttered as he bent down and bended the metal that hadn't corroded back into place.

Finn sighed "well it is a little farfetched if you think about it, look I believe you. It just seems odd that a guy half your height... you did say he was half your height?" Finn asked.

"Three fourths" Junko corrected.

"Alright THREE FOURTHS of your height comes in and just starts getting all up in your face"

"Well it happened, and now I got to go warn the others" Junko walked off leaving Finn there but he soon followed.

"Why is it never just go in, bash up some low lives, chat up some hot prisoners while you rescue them and go flying off in to the sun set? If we have already done that, why am I still here?" Finn muttered as they made their way to the deck.

* * *

Author Notes:

Finn: Another OC?

Doilan: Seems so, not the last either

Finn: any hotties?

Doilan: wait and see pineapple

Piper: that's like trying to teach a puppy to talk

Finn: oh haha very funny Piper, your such a comedian! I was being sarcastic unless you didn't notice...

Piper: duh

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

From the one they call Doilan.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey all!**

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

M-R-D: Oh he isn't :P

PerfectP: ha-ha all well perhaps another time lol

Rita: Short usually isn't good ha-ha

Zedax: glad you liked it!

Sky: But who said that I am a good guy that would let them win? :P

Pluvia: Yeah I know I kinda forced that one out unlike this one :S

Blue: aww thanks. My 'real friends' are usually what annoys me the most. just leave it to a really long story :S. Haha I am sure there are sadist on this website lol but then again its no different to us bashing up Aerrow in our stories lol oh you have no idea haha but, I know this sounds weird, but I feel better knowing that I'm not the only one in a horrible situation just makes you grateful that the world isn't picking on you :S

Finally someone thinks the same as I do! I agree last chapter was slow but as I said to Pluvia, I forced it out rather then letting the ideas come to me in due time.

**Chapter 38 – Let the attack begin**

* * *

Stork stood in front of Junko and Finn breathing extremely loud, his eyes wide open "You did what to the Condor!" he barked making sure that he was keeping his hands on the controls.

"We didn't do it; a guy in a gas mask did..." Finn tried to explain but was interrupted by Stork.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, if this so called 'gas masked' mad man did that to the Condor then you better go and hunt him down... or I'll start hunting you!" he barked as he turned the Condor towards the port.

Junko and Finn swallowed as they left the Deck towards the Hangar bay "Well, that could have been worse" Finn muttered as they entered the Hangar Bay to find the others on their skimmers ready to go.

"Where have you two been? We've been waiting for like ten minutes" Piper asked from her new heliscooter.

"Ah, never mind" Finn replied as he jumped on to his skimmer as did Junko.

Junko was just about to start up his skimmer when he felt arms wrap around his waist, turning to see who it was he found Dragonfly smiling "I thought you could use the company" she told him.

"Ha-ha well I was feeling a bit lonely" he replied as he sped off down the run way.

Piper and Aerrow remained seated on their skimmers as they watched Junko and Dragonfly head off, Finn grunted "oh come on Finn can't you be happy for him?" Piper asked him.

"Happy for him? Why should I be happy for him? He always gets what he wants... when's it my turn?" he muttered revving his engine.

Aerrow patted him on the back "hate to say it Finn but I'm afraid it doesn't work like that" he tried to comfort though it wasn't very effective.

Finn brushed Aerrow's hand off his shoulder "You can talk..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Aerrow asked shocked by Finn's sudden mood swing.

Finn gritted his teeth, they weren't meant to hear that, but now that they did he may as well go the whole hog "you heard me Aerrow, don't think we don't know what you and Piper have been up to..." he barked crossing his arms.

Piper started to blush "w-what would that be?" she asked trying to hide their secret.

"Don't play stupid Piper, your bad at it for one, but everyone knows you two are together. If anything you two are the last people to tell me who I should be happy for and who I shouldn't. You guys were lucky to find someone special so close by. It's unfair!" Finn spat from his skimmer.

Aerrow and Piper sat there silent. This was the first time Finn had spoken out against either of them seriously.

"Finn..." Piper whispered only to receive the cold shoulder from Finn.

"You know what stuff it... act like I didn't say anything" Finn muttered as he started his engine and sped off towards the tower.

"So Junko what are you planning to do when we land?" Dragonfly asked still holding on to Junko tightly.

"Well, what we usually do: head in; clear the way so that we can get to our objective quickly and without falter..." Suddenly Finn flew past them almost knocking them off of the skimmer.

"What the... what in the world is Finn doing?" Dragonfly asked pointing towards the sharpshooter who was heading towards the landing bay at an alarming rate.

"I don't know. But we better catch up" Junko replied revving the engine.

Finn stared at the runway, his eyes full of tears as he pulled the wings back in landing quite heavily onto the runway.

Skidding to a halt he stared into the loading bay to find darkness "show yourselves cowards!" he cried jumping off his skimmer with his crossbow in his hands. As soon as he spoke the darkness lit up with over 50 red eyes, each of them accompanied by a pearly white grin.

Finn, who still had eyes filled with water started firing randomly at the eyes but as he did they charged. 50 Night Crawlers appeared from the darkness charging towards him.

"Come on, bring it!" he screamed firing shots at the ones that got to close.

A Night Crawler launched itself in the air but was stopped by an arrow to the stomach sending it to the back of the mob.

Finn had managed to take down twenty by the time Junko and Dragonfly arrived who jumped off the skimmer before it had completely stopped.

Junko activated his knuckle busters as he charged towards Finn who was now in hand to hand combat with a lone Night Crawler that had managed to sneak up on him.

With one swift punch Junko sent the Night Crawler flying into the background but also causing Finn to lose his balance. As Finn fell he stared at the Wallop that had helped him but all he wanted to do was hit him.

Standing up quickly he proceeded forward into the dark only to be stopped by Dragonfly who grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Finn, what has gotten into you?" She asked as Junko covered them.

Finn looked away, obviously not up for a chat "hey, don't look away from me... why are you acting so childish?" she questioned as she pulled her blade out of his holster holding a Night Crawler at knife point.

Finn brushed her arm off his shoulder and aimed at the one person he wanted to shoot. Junko turned to find Finn's crossbow aimed at him. The next few moments felt like an eternity as Finn brushed the tears from his eyes while Junko whispered the words "Don't do it" fear of what could happen in his eyes.

Finn aimed down the crosshair "...duck" he muttered ever so quietly as he pulled the trigger. The arrow hit the target sending the body back, flinging them off of their feet and falling back on to the ground.

Finn lowered his weapon as he collapsed to his knees, Dragonfly next to him horror in her eyes.

* * *

Author Notes:

Did he do it?

This is more of a dark chapter then I usually do...

Stork: bahahaha! have you read your own stuff?

Doilan: okay maybe not. it just felt like it.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	39. Chapter 39

****

****

**Hey all!**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Reviewers:

Kbrow: ha-ha yes that is quite evil XD

PerfectP: YESH YESH YESH!

M-R-D: Aerrow and Piper will show up in their own time just wait and see :P

Sky: Well I posted as soon as I could :P

Blue: The question is do you believe that Finn could do it?

Zedax: Find out :P

Underwaterreader: ah actually I put effort into that chapter to make it look good, for once lol

****

**Chapter 39 – Best Buds**

Junko's heart raced as he watched his best friend pull the trigger letting a bolt fly towards him.

His eyes darted to Finn's face; one eye was covered by the crosshair the other with a pool of water collected at the bottom of his eye. He noticed Finn's mouth move in a particular way though no words could be heard.

His eyes then darted to Dragonfly, who knew that liking a girl could cause you so much trouble he thought to himself as he went back to the bolt that flew towards him.

He could feel death calling, his body readied itself for this possibility; his muscles froze, his mouth became dry and all he could blurt out was "Don't do it" before his mouth could not stand the dehydration.

All he could think of was the first time he had met Finn as the bolt came ever closer.

* * *

"_So, you're a Wallop..." the spiky blonde boy said beside me as I entered my new home._

"_Yes, what of it?" I replied sceptical of where he was going with the conversation._

"_Ah nothing, just curious. You don't find many Wallops outside of Terra Wallop these days" he remarked almost as though he was nervous of me._

"_I don't really feel like talking about that at the moment" I responded lowering my head a little, It's not that I didn't want to tell them more. I felt that I did not want to concern them with such things at this moment; after all, we did just defend our very first Terra as the new Storm Hawks._

"_Ah come on~" the blonde haired boy whined making this sarcastic look at me. To my surprise I actually found it funny in a weird way. A small giggle escaped my lips unintentionally; I stopped as soon I noticed sadly they noticed as well._

"_Glad you find his childish antics funny, well at least for now anyway" the Blue haired girl in front of us commented. From what I have seen of her she was quite cute for a human._

_The red haired boy going by the name of Aerrow laughed and turned to the rest of us "You'll get used to it Junko, trust me. Anyway I think introductions are needed. Junko come here for a sec" Aerrow asked signalling me towards him. I did as he asked coming up to him and standing next to him looking at the rest of the crew that I would someday hope to call family._

_Aerrow wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulders "This is Piper, our super duper smart navigator and strat-strater..." Aerrow struggled with his words "strategizer" Piper finished for him putting her hand out to shake mine which I quickly accepted, at that moment I couldn't help but notice a slight smell of oranges around her, not that I was complaining. Aerrow moved on to the Blonde haired boy who was unsurprisingly picking his nose "Finn, really?" Piper questioned as he flicked the 'gold nugget's' away "What?" he replied as he went on to cleaning his ear with his pinkie finger._

"_Well I guess you already know this is Finn, our Sharpshooter" Aerrow laughed._

"_You're a Sharpshooter?" I asked surprised by his profession._

"_Yep, finest in the whole Atmos" he boasted flexing what little muscle he had._

"_Or so he wishes" Piper retorted sarcastically causing me to laugh._

_I suddenly felt something touching my ear but as I went to feel what it was it had moved to the other side of my head. I turned to find a blue furry creature on my shoulder. We stared at each other for a few seconds before realizing our situation. We both screamed and jumped back with him landing on Aerrow's shoulder and me falling on my behind "ha-ha I see you have found Radarr" Aerrow laughed as he petted the creature._

"_If you don't mind me asking, but what is 'it'?" I asked pointing to the furry thing._

"_To be honest were really not sure" Aerrow replied shrugging as he helped me up._

"_Anyway time to meet the other new crew member..." as soon as Aerrow finished a green Merbian appeared from the shadows behind the others._

"_Hello" he muttered causing the others to jump "I noticed that you let a Wallop on to MY ship" he stated slowly walking around the crew until he came face to face with me._

"_He's a part of the crew now Stork" Aerrow replied scratching his head._

"_Hmm do you think that's wise? What kind of diseases could he possibly be carrying?" he questioned almost to himself._

"_He helped us against those Cyclonian thugs so he is a valuable ally" Aerrow defending me to my surprise._

"_What will he be doing on the ship?" Stork asked eying me up and down as though I was going through an inspection._

"_Well, I didn't have many friends on Terra Wallop so I usually immersed myself in mechanical documents, I can fix anything from a 545 Crystal converter down to a toothpick dispenser" I boasted feeling quite proud. The others looked impressed as well._

"_Well then, as long as you don't give me some kind of disease then we should get along fine" Stork attempted to smile but it ended up a creepy twitch instead._

"_Well at least you managed to please HIM, I'm still on his 'naughty' list" Finn joked nudging me on the arm._

_I laughed, which was something I haven't done in so long it felt... good._

_Soon after the others started moving around the ship in what looked like a routine while Finn and I found our rooms._

_We came to a hallway with multiple doors on either side. As we passed each one, we peered through to see which would suit us best._

_On the third door down on the left we came across this room that had a bench and bed, a simple room but bigger than the others._

"_Oh this is definitely mine" Finn announced rubbing his hands together when Piper appeared beside us._

"_Ah sorry Finn, this one's mine I need it for studies" She apologized as she moved some of her stuff in to the room. Finn pouted as we moved on to the next one which was the smallest of them all "Well this looks...small" Finn thought out loud making me laugh._

"_It's yours then" I joked nudging him with what I thought was a soft knock._

_Finn rubbed his arm "Well considering its the last one left a part from the one across from here then it seems so" Finn sighed._

"_What's wrong with the other one?" I asked._

"_Oh nothing, it's just you Wallops need more space then what this room can provide. So because I'm your best bud I will have it" Finn sarcastically acted as though he was emotional about the choice._

"_Best bud?" I questioned._

"_Ha-ha well aren't we?" He replied._

_I had never had a friend before let alone a best friend. I looked down at the blonde sharpshooter and hugged him._

_Finn wheezed "Ah...Junko...can't breathe!" I let go of him and started to scratch my head embarrassed._

_I will never forget that day._

* * *

Junko suddenly noticed a shadow behind him; it was a night crawler pouncing on his location.

Junko ducked to dodge the attack when the bolt hit, Colliding with the Night Crawler directly in the mouth. The sheer force sending it back into the nearby wall.

I peered up to find Finn on his knees sobbing into his own sleave.

I rushed over to him "Finn... thank you" was all he could think of as he comforted his dear friend.

* * *

Author Notes:

I really liked this chapter, surprisingly easy to write. Must have been in a good mood ha-ha

Fourtieth chapter next! Largest story so far :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey there!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Reviewers: **

**M-R-D: wait a little longer and he may just reveal why he feels the way he does :)**

**Zedax: thank you, hope this one is even better :)**

**Sky: hmm mix messages there lol I tried to make this chapter a bit more exciting and you will just have to wait for explanations, I know, I know it sucks but I'm not like the Storm Hawk creators who leave it on such a cliffhanger with such huge holes.**

**Blue: haha that is true.**

**Chapter 40 – Anyone Know Any Good Gas Jokes?**

Aerrow looked at Piper as did she "He'll be fine Aerrow, its just stress" Piper reassured Aerrow.

"If you say so..." Aerrow sighed starting his engine up; suddenly Theo could be heard over the comm. "good luck Aerrow!" he cheered surprisingly cheerful.

Aerrow pushed down on the button to talk "Do you remember what you have to do Theo?" he asked.

"Sure do, don't worry me and Stork will take care of it" Theo reassured though Stork could be heard in the background mumbling about something to do with him doing all the work.

"That's the ticket. Seeya's soon" Aerrow finished as he flicked the cover back on to the button.

As Aerrow lined his skimmer up for takeoff he gave Piper one last wink before setting off. Piper watched as he sped off towards the tip of the runway. That's when she spotted the gas mask man "Aerrow!" she screamed trying to get Aerrow's attention but it was too late the gas man leapt on to the skimmer knocking both the skimmer over and Aerrow as well.

The skimmer slid forward falling off the edge of the runway while Aerrow stopped himself with his blade. Aerrow looked up to find the gas mask man standing over the top of him; within the eye sockets he could see excitement.

Aerrow pulled himself up swinging his body around the blade but the gas mask man predicted this jumping over Aerrow's legs backwards.

By now Piper had jumped off her heliscooter and was running towards the gas man with her energy staff gripped behind her.

With both hands she shoved her energy staff forward but he managed to dodge left. Piper then went on to bring the staff over her head and sweeping at his legs once again he dodged by jumping over it.

All this time the gas mans blade was still in its seethe, as though he was teasing them.

"What is with this guy?" Aerrow asked joining Piper.

"I don't know but he's delaying us from helping the others" Piper replied before stopping the gas man from kicking her in the stomach with her energy staff.

Aerrow crossed over his blades swinging outwards but the gas man ducked then grabbed him by the torso and threw him over his shoulder, a muffled laugh escaped the mask "hahaha...ahahahhewhahew".

Aerrow landed on his back, hard he grunted as he got up. He saw the gas man starting to attack Piper jumping and kicking at her multiple times before landing, all of which were blocked.

Piper skidded back panting slightly as she held herself up by her left hand her other holding the energy staff behind her. She looked up at him at that very moment the gas man pulled out his sword and activated it.

"Just HAS to be crystal infused doesn't it" Aerrow remarked as he ran to help Piper.

He brought the blade down on Piper who managed to block it but was struggling to hold his weight.

That's when his blade went into action as it started to burn through her energy staff. The acid content of the blade gave off the smell of old cheese causing Piper's senses to go nuts. She rolled out of the way just in time as her staff snapped in two. She held the pieces up looking at them with sadness.

By now Aerrow had lunged at the gas man who managed to move around the attack and grab a hold of one of the handles of Aerrow's blades and brought it down to the ground sticking it into the runway followed kicking Aerrow in the chin.

Lillijana and Piper cringed as they saw this only to find the gas man turn his attention to Piper "uh oh, I think some binding would come in handy at the moment" Lillijana advised sitting forward in her chair.

Piper flicked her middle finger causing it to be engulfed in ice, the tip of it becoming razor sharp "odd choice" Lillijana remarked surprised by Piper's choice in element.

"Just wait and see" Piper replied doing the same to her other hand as she charged towards the gas man who was charging towards her.

Aerrow looked, now dazed and confused, to find Piper and the assailant charging towards each other with one swift attack the assailant brought his blade down on Piper, any normal person would have been a goner but Aerrow noticed a very familiar move, it was in fact the same move that got Aerrow down the first time when they practiced a few nights ago. From a third person view he could now see what she had done, it was a simple one, two step into a grapple though Aerrow remembered it a little differently "What is she doing grabbing his shoulder for?" he thought as he watched his navigator force her assailant down to the ground twisting as he did.

He hit the ground hard but it wasn't that bad of an attack, it was more or less getting tripped over but that's when he noticed his right arm. His shoulder had been punctured and ice was now travelling down his arm causing it to stiffen and freeze. By now his whole arm was engulfed in ice rendering it useless.

He looked up at Piper who was cleaning the little amount of blood off her icy fingers "I wouldn't put any pressure on that arm... you will shatter it if you do" Piper remarked not turning towards him. By the gas man was panicking as he got up using his other arm to get him up. Rage filled his mind as his eye pieces were starting to fog as he was breathing heavily. He attacked again only to find Piper was ready for him puncturing his other arm then once again forcing him to the ground.

She knelt down and turned his head up "don't worry, you won't die it only effects the area I targeted" Piper explained as she helped him up and lead him to the edge of the runway.

Aerrow was now up and beside her "what do you want to do with him?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him as did he "let him go, he is no use to us anyway" she replied as she sucked the ice off the assailant's arms. He turned to them and once again he fell off the edge saluting but this time he could be seen with a glider heading to the eastern side of the tower.

Piper looked down at her wrist to find the seirei enjin burning a bright red, Aerrow noticed this as well "what in the worlds going on with your arm?" he asked grabbing it and examining it.

She shook her hand out of his grasp "Don't worry I just need to get rid of the ice crystal I have in my system" Piper was trying to reassure him but it didn't seem to work "ah, how do you do that?" he asked with an eye brow raised as he observed Piper place her thumb on the seirei enjin and twist clock wise. At first nothing happened but that was when he noticed four tiny lumps travelling down her arm to the palm of her hand. She quickly removed the glove as all four crystals poured out of her hand as though a teleporter had appeared there.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that" Aerrow sighed as he went to go get his other blade, Piper following behind him.

"So it seems that guy was a part of Cyclonis' crony group" Piper spoke as she tossed the ice crystal and placed the others in her pouch.

"It makes you wonder what else she has in store for us" Aerrow replied as he wrenched his other blade out of the runway "Anyway, no matter we have more pressing matters to attend to. We left Junko, Finn and Dragonfly all by themselves. It's not that I don't think they can make it on their own but considering that gas guy gave us some troubles..." Aerrow was stopped by Piper "well then we better be off then" she interrupted running off to get her heliscooter soon returning, Aerrow frowned as he wrapped his arms around Piper's waist.

* * *

Author Notes: Nice long chapter with action, BINDING!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.

* * *

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

Hell-o there!

Holy molly! 30 favorites! thanks guys!

My birthday present (for my 19th) to you XD

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

M-R-D: I know because I surround myself with the stuff O.o haha I shall explain it in a reasonable situation in a later chapter (to be honest I don't know why I put it there lol)

PerfectP: AGREED!

Zedax: Tried too lol

Sky: Ha-ha another chapter and still no identity of the 'gas man' lol next one though is a guarantee :P

Rita: Ha-ha good to hear!

****

Chapter 41 – unmentionable's

* * *

Finn whipped the rest of the tears from his eyes. A smile present on his face as he looked up to find his best friend staring down at him "What are you staring at?" he asked standing up quickly concealing his face from the others.

Junko smirked at the comment "Would you be - crying Finn?" Junko questioned teasing Finn. Finn stood there with his back turned, his fists clenched, his shoulders shaking slightly "oh I think he is Dragonfly" Junko continued to tease causing Finn's shoulders to drop and turn around.

Finn's fringe covering his eyes as he faced them, a smile on his face "oh, you can talk" Finn retorted "You had the 'Oh my god he's gonna shoot me' look on your face just before" there was silence as both of them looked at each other, Dragonfly didn't know what to make of it as she stood in between them awkwardly.

Suddenly both of them started to laugh with Junko grabbing Finn's shoulder squeezing him a little too hard "you two are strange fellows you know that, right?" Dragonfly sighed with her hands on her hips and her head shaking as they noticed Piper and Aerrow who, to them, looked like they had already fought something.

Ignoring the fact that Aerrow had his arms wrapped around Piper's waist and that he was not on his own skimmer they walked over to where they landed. Aerrow noticed the piles of knocked out Night Crawlers, pointed to the others who nodded then began to clap "you guys have done well" he applauded getting off the heliscooter as did Piper and began to crowd around each other, getting ready to plan something.

* * *

At the top of the tower

* * *

Cyclonis ran her hand through her long black hair as she looked over documents on her desk, to her this would usually calm her as it was usually the only time she got by herself but something was different.

She felt that she needed to have someone next to her giving their advice or at least comment. She brushed the documents off the desk violently as Torque appeared from the door with a tray that was holding a fresh batch of 'Talon's finest Coffee' when he saw the documents on the ground he immediately placed the tray down and went to pick them up for Cyclonis but she stopped him picking them up herself "uh, madam you don't..." he was interrupted "I can pick them up myself Torque it's just documents" she sighed frustrated to his surprise.

Shrugging he returned to pick up the tray once again only to turn around to find Cyclonis right behind him. Scared out of his mind he flipped the tray up by accident sending the 'Talon's finest' into the wall behind him "what is wrong with me Torque?" she asked turning as she started to pace.

"Uh, what do you mean madam?" Torque asked confused by the question.

"Oh you know why can't I concentrate on the documents like I usually do?"

"Perhaps there's too many distractions madam" Torque suggested as he picked up the broken cups from the ground.

"Distractions? Maybe, no, no, no I'm used to this kind of fast paced situations" Cyclonis started to pace even faster now. That's when it hit her, her eyes widened as she turned her attention to Torque who was picking up the last bits of the cups and kettle. Torque turned once again only this time to pushed into the wall that was behind him "ah, madam?" he questioned as he moved back as Cyclonis moved closer towards him until their faces were only inches away from each other, the spilt coffee on the wall wasn't helping either.

"It's you" she stated poking him in the chest roughly.

"What's me?" Torque replied still hard pressed against the wall.

Cyclonis sighed "you're the distraction, the one thing that's stopping me from concentrating. Yes it makes sense now" Cyclonis moved away from him letting him relaxed as she pondered the idea.

"I'm the distraction? I – can leave if you want me to madam..." Torque responded whipping what he could off his back.

Cyclonis dismissed this idea straight away "NO, no that's the thing I can't seem to concentrate unless YOU are here" she blurted.

Torque was surprised as he lit up a cigarette; the conversation was making him nervous. Both of them stood there silently both contemplating what was just said.

"When my last 'top dog' was around he wasn't interested in what I was doing. He was so fixated on beating Aerrow that he would disregard every damn plan just to have a one on one with him. Sure I want to beat Aerrow and the Storm Hawks as well but we need plans like what they do to beat them... anyway back on topic, we're both interested in science, you actually provide logical support when I need it and if the off chance you were to fight Aerrow you wouldn't have that 'must not lose to kid' ideal because your around the same age..." Torque interrupted her by placing his pointing finger on his lips.

"Okay madam, I get what you're saying... you need help with some of the plans?" Torque smiled causing Cyclonis to act like she had just got her favourite toy for Christmas and the next thing she knew she was doing something she had never done before. She hugged him; Torque felt the forced hug that wrapped around not only his waist but his arms as well holding him in place.

"Ha ah, madam... "As soon as Torque said that the hug stopped and he received a smack in the back of his head.

"Ow, what did I do wrong...madam?" he questioned receiving another smack in the head.

"Don't call me madam..." she pouted "especially after I do something as UNCOMFORTABLE as what I just did" Torque couldn't hold the laugh in.

"Okay, mad..." Torque stopped himself this time "so what's the plan?" he asked walking over to the documents Cyclonis soon joining him. Both of them looking over the document, their shoulders touching each other causing Cyclonis to do another unmentionable, she blushed.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I know, I know no action AT all but come on last chapter had a lot and at least theres some interesting prospects in this chapter any way... DON'T JUDGE ME! XD jk

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello all! *gets hit with a kitchen utensil, thanks to all the patient readers*

yes, I know I was kinda late for an update but you'll forgive me won't you? *gets hit again*

*grabs his forehead in pain* okay, okay it won't happen again! I promise!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Rita: Perhaps...

M-R-D: haha I know right, Torque doesn't know how lucky he is or unlucky haha

Sky: (I know I'm late) but happy birthday!

Silver: thank you :P

Zedax: glad you liked it :)

Phantom: *evil grin* do you want there to be lemon?

Kbrow: Welcome back! :P lost my mojo? haha you could say I did but then what is my excuse for this chapter? XD

* * *

**Chapter 42 – I should have a title for this but...

* * *

**

"Seriously, that's the plan? It's not very...you" Finn blurted from the group surprised by what Piper had in store.

Piper nodded "Well the fact that we don't know the layout of the place, how many enemies we will face, if there are any prisoners and whether or not we can actually find a way up to where Cyclonis is perched. Yes we will be going with that plan" she argued.

"But it's just splitting up, I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually prefer when you OVER plan things Piper" Finn retorted breaking from the group.

"Believe me Finn, so do I. Now look we will split in to two groups, me and Aerrow will be one while you three" Piper pointed to Junko, Dragonfly and Finn "will be the other group. But for now we stick together and if the situation arises that we need to split up we won't waste any more time discussing it" Piper explained to the others.

"Alright, let's go. Watch your backs, who knows what we will find" Dragonfly advised wielding her weapon ready as did the others.

As they reached the door Aerrow and Junko checked the corridor to make sure no one was coming, signalling that it was clear the others quickly made their way through the door. This is where they would split up Aerrow and Piper going left and Finn, Junko and Dragonfly going right.

* * *

In Cyclonis' throne room

* * *

Cyclonis and Torque were busy flicking through blueprints when the gas man burst through the heavy doors startling the two. His breathing was heavier than usual as he knelt on his knees grasping his ribs with his right hand.

Gas escaped his nozzles "ssss...Master...They have, ssssarrived" he wheezed getting back on to his feet.

"We know, is that all?" Torque replied coldly.

"Who is he?" Cyclonis asked still trying to piece everything together.

"Ah mah... he is an altered night crawler, I found a way to further improve them" Torque explained as he walked over to the breathless man in front of him.

"Altered? You found a way of improving them without telling me?" Cyclonis barked.

Torque cowered a little but continued to explain "he is only a prototype, I found out that crushing a specific type of crystal and then inhaling the dust will increase both mental and bodily functions tenfold meaning that his reaction time should be a tenth of a second faster..." Cyclonis smacked him across the head.

"A tenth of a second? Is that all?" Cyclonis barked as Torque rubbed his head.

"You don't understand Cyclonis, a tenth of a second can mean the difference between victory and a knife in the chest...though there is one side-effect" Torque was getting ready to be in trouble.

Cyclonis didn't look happy "What's the side effect?" she asked.

Torque swallowed deeply "as soon as the body inhales the crystal, it becomes dependent on the crystal dust meaning that if the supply stops. The body will shutdown...I lost quite a few test subjects not knowing this" Torque got ready to be hit but it never came. To his surprise Cyclonis looked quite pleased.

"You don't know how happy I am that you found this... altercation" Cyclonis rubbed her hands together as she began to scheme.

"What are you thinking madam?" Torque asked forgetting he was being polite again.

"This crystal dust can also be used as a weapon" a shadow formed around Cyclonis' eyes as she grinned at the idea.

"Well what do ya know..."Torque admitted scratching his head at the idea.

"Torque, get more of this dust - were going to put an end to Aerrow and his little crew" Cyclonis left the room with an evil grin on her face.

As soon as she left the night crawler spoke" ah...ssssMaster. Can I ask you something?" Torque turned to face the still kneeling night crawler "what is it?" Torque replied impatiently.

"...What is my name?" he asked startling Torque a little.

"Your name?" Torque thought for a second "well, I hadn't actually thought of that... do you have one in mind?" Torque asked short on ideas.

The night crawler stood, a gas valve, found on his back, released as he did "...ssss...I think I do - Carbon, suits me" he wheezed slightly pleased with himself.

Torque nodded before rushing off to be by Cyclonis' side paying little attention to Carbon, but he didn't care. He had found a name to call himself.

* * *

Back to Aerrow and Piper

* * *

Aerrow fell back against the wall as he was pushed back by a Night Crawler that had appeared from the shadows. The Night Crawler swung his blade at Aerrow but he managed to block it bringing them in closer "Sorry, but I don't kiss on the first date" Aerrow joked as he pushed the Night Crawler back followed by a fist in the face causing the Night Crawler to drop to its knees.

He knelt there swaying as the other two watched "obviously didn't get them all back in the landing bay... but how many are there?" Aerrow thought as the Night Crawler fell forward unconscious.

By now Aerrow had his blades out ready "I'm not falling for that trap again" he muttered as they turned another corner. At the end of the corridor shadows could be seen coming towards them, and there were a lot of them, "Aerrow, I don't think we can take that many" Piper theorized pushing him into the room beside them, the door closing behind them just as the large amount of Night Crawlers appeared around the corner.

What Aerrow and Piper didn't know was they had entered the maintenance room for that floor; all it consisted of was a shelf full of cleaning products and a stack of brooms and other cleaning tools.

Aerrow was pushed up against the wall with Piper pushed up against him; the room was only made for storage. General chatter could be heard just outside the door "Their not moving" Aerrow whispered as they watched the shadows dance around the bottom of the door.

Piper should have been panicking but something was stopping her. She breathed in deeply through her nose and that's when she found out what was calming her nerves, Aerrow's scent.

"_Is that what I think it is?_" Lillijana questioned sitting up from her chair, the sense of smell reaching her.

Piper shook her head ever so slightly, trying to ignore it but she wasn't strong enough it overwhelmed her causing her to freeze up. "Surely Aerrow could feel that" Piper thought still ignoring the fact that if that door opened they would be as good as dead.

"Ah...Piper, their gone" Aerrow spoke snapping her out of her thoughts. She shook her head as she opened the door "what's up?" Aerrow asked noticing the shake.

Piper froze up again "n-nothing, don't worry" Piper responded opening the door checking if the coast was clear.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then" Aerrow chuckled.

Suddenly the group of Night Crawlers from before appeared again, and they didn't look happy.

"Aerrow?" Piper whispered

"hmm?"

"You did hide that Night Crawler from before?"

"Now, I knew I forgot something..."

Piper gave him a death look before screaming "RUN!" as they turned tail with the Night Crawler pack close behind.

* * *

Authors Notes:

naughty Aerrow, should have known to hide the body XD

Okay guys, new poll is up! please vote it's necessary for possible story changes (do you want lemon or no lemon and if you don't know what that is it is ... explicit stuff, you know ;P). It'll be up till next week.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

kthnxbai! from the one they call Doilan.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey all, sorry I have been on holidays XD

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Sky: thank you, how do I make such great stories? umm well difficult question haha the only tips I can give you is 1. never write a story about a show/game etc that you believe is perfect. Find a gap in a story and work on it from there 2. Delve into History, most amazing writers use past events as examples or use them to enhance the reading (I'm not saying I'm an amazing writer but I use different languages in my stories, purely because I know not many people are bilingual) 3. make sure you have enough ideas to actually make a story out of it. hope they help :)

Zedax: yeah sorry, I've been busy with uni *shrugs*

Phantom: haha I'm sorry to say that I won't have lemon in this story as I feel it might ruin the story a little (I have no problem with lemon stories, seeing as I myself have written one XD) if you would like to request one tho I would be more than happy to oblige.

Rita: Haha I'd leave the body as well, once forgetful always forgetful haha I have read your story Rita, just haven't gotten around to reviewing them sorry. Their coming along quite well can't wait for the update :)

Kezzy: Hey welcome! I'm glad you are enjoying my stories :)

* * *

**Chapter 43 – Traumatic Images

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?" Finn whined treading slowly behind Junko and Dragonfly. Dragonfly turned to the lazy sharpshooter "Finn, you do realize you can only say that when you know where we are heading? Right?" Dragonfly looked at Finn expecting an answer.

"He knows that Dragonfly, he's just being annoying..." Junko assured her as they turned left to another identical corridor.

"Oh come on really?" Finn moaned "Are you sure we're not going around in circles? I keep feeling like we're going to run into Aerrow and Piper again..."

"Finn, are you watching our back?" Junko asked calmly not turning to look at the sharpshooter.

"Yeah..." Finn muttered while scratching his belly, obviously not looking.

"So what's that behind you?" Dragonfly questioned causing Finn to freeze up.

Finn turned slowly only to find nothing was behind him, the others snickered as he turned back around with an unamused look "I would hurt you right now if you weren't a six foot tank..." Finn mumbled sinking into his shoulders.

"Oh? And what about me?" Dragonfly questioned turning to the sharpshooter a seductive smile on her face.

"I don't hurt women..." Finn muttered refusing to look at her.

"How noble, hang on isn't Master Cyclonis a female?"

All three of them stopped for a second and looked at each other, disgust on their face.

"Don't worry, Finn couldn't hit her anyway even if he tried" Junko teased as Dragonfly laughed at the sharpshooter.

"Hey, I so can!" Finn retorted, his ego hurting more and more by the second.

Junko rolled his eyes as they turned another corner.

Suddenly a door opened down the corridor freaking all three of them out. Too scared to move they froze in the middle of corridor as the room's occupant entered the corridor.

A half naked old man dressed in only a towel appeared scratching his back; all three of them noticed bits of flake fall off his back and to the ground as they cringed. Oblivious he slowly made his way down the corridor mumbling about something to do with the lack of beautiful young woman spending their time around the tower.

As he finally made his way around the corner all three of them simultaneously exhaled.

"That...was..." Dragonfly struggled to put her words together "Grotesque, Revolting, Putrid how about so many kinds of wrong?" Finn blabbered surprisingly still able to speak.

"What in the world is an old man doing around here of all places?" Junko questioned seemingly unfazed by elder nudity that had shown itself to them only a moment ago.

Dragonfly shrugged "Just wish he would put some clothes on..." She shook her head trying to get rid of the mental image but it was sticking like honey to a wall.

"Come on we have to follow him..." Junko advised but was greeted by really disgusted looks.

"W-Why? Don't you remember the... vial view he had before?" Finn mocked.

"Maybe he has already suppressed the images...wish I could do that" Dragonfly suggested.

"Ha-ha" Junko laughed sarcastically "He just seems out of place in all this, he could lead us to something useful"

"I wouldn't call trauma useful..." Dragonfly mumbled.

"Oh grow up you two, I've grown up with traditions that required fewer clothes than that..." Junko barked walking down the corridor leaving the other two with even worse images.

Eventually catching up, all three of them peered around the corner to find the old man resting against the wall, asleep, while a Night Crawler poking him.

"M-Master Odourbottom..." the night Crawler hissed waking the sleeping old man.

"That's Master Obdorebodden!" The old man yelled pushing the Night Crawler off him making his way into the room next to him. The Night Crawler following behind only to rush out again "I'm getting changed, you pervert!"

"Hang on, how is he the p..." Finn was silenced by Dragonfly by placing a hand over his mouth.

But it wasn't enough as the Night Crawlers ears twitched "Master, stay there" he ordered as he went to investigate.

"Finn, look what've done" Dragonfly whispered angrily peering over Junko's shoulder, still holding her hand over his mouth.

"Humph mnm mhf fmomf? (How was that my fault?)" Finn mumbled.

Junko rolled his eyes at the two before making a move.

BANG

"Yeeeeoh!" Junko screamed as his face turned a bright red while he clutched at his foot.

"Are you alright Junko?" Dragonfly asked comforting him.

"Who cares if he's alright we're all in trouble now!" Finn barked pointing to the Night Crawler who had his blade out and pointing it in their direction.

"Well, well, well..." a voice spoke from around the corner.

The old mad appeared again, having dressed extremely fast and it showed as the white lab jacket he was wearing was scrunched and out of place. The old man wasn't very tall about as tall as a skimmer; his face drooped a little giving him a very tired or bored look and his bleach white hair thinly wrapped around his head with the top of his dome gleaming even in the low light.

"Please don't tell me you came to check out..." the little old man paused reeling everyone in "My body?" he finished with a sleazy look on his face and posing.

Everyone else, including the Night Crawler, didn't know to either throw up or fall to the floor laughing.

"Ah sir, why are you here?" Junko asked breaking the silence.

The old man slowly looked up at the towering Wallop "Well you see I work for..." suddenly the Night Crawler interrupted "ah Master?" he stated.

"What?" the old man spat annoyed that he was interrupted.

"They're not here...legally"

The old man stopped and stared into the distance before it clicked "ooh, they're not here with Master Cyclonis' permission...oh" the old man clicked his fingers, the Night Crawler knew what to do shooting a bolt at Finn, which hit sending him to the ground knocking him unconscious, and then proceeding to take out Junko's legs. The Wallop hit the ground with a loud thud.

The next target was Dragonfly who had her blade out ready to attack only to be disarmed within seconds. "Run Dragonfly!" Junko screamed at her but the Night Crawler was ready to deliver the final blow only to have the old man stop him "no, leave her. Take those two to the dungeon. The girl comes with me" a evil grin present on his face as the Night Crawler nodded as he pulled a cask and a rag out of his small backpack, it was crystal dust, The night crawler powdered the cloth before chasing the now running Dragonfly. In one swift action the Night Crawler leapt, latched on to her by her face and bringing her down to the ground softly. The last thing Dragonfly saw before she lost consciousness was the cold, hard steel of the towers floors.

"Did you hurt her?" the old man asked and the Night Crawler shook his head.

"Good" he chirped as he looked down at the Wallop.

The old man stood over Junko "Nighty night, you overgrown sack of meat" the old man insulted as he placed another cloth, covered in crystal dust, over Junko's mouth.

They're fate unknown.

* * *

Authors Notes:

No lemon for you! sorry guys, as I said to Phantom I feel that it detract the feel of the story if it was involved. Though I am more than happy to write seperate stories with lemon in if people want. if so leave a message in your review :P

Thanks for reading :)

From the one they call Doilan.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey all!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and review!

Last time on TTOSAB:

Aerrow and Piper had managed to be caught lurking around the base and now on the chase of their lives, while Junko, Finn and Dragonfly have gotten themselves caught by the mysterious (perverted) old man by the name of Obdorebodden.

* * *

**Chapter 44 – Stork is not a child care centre**

**

* * *

**

Stork and Theo watched from the main deck as the others left via the runway. "Y-You think they can do it?" Theo mumbled still nervous around the merb "Do what?" Stork asked barely paying attention "...Take Cyclonis down" Theo finished still uncomfortable around Stork.

Stork took a second to think before answering "...No" he answered, shaking his head.

"No? What do you mean no?" Theo barked.

"They can't take her down..."

"Why not?"

"Because we're all doomed anyway..."

Theo was blown aback from the statement "d-doomed?" he muttered to himself while Stork took the privilege to explain "Yep, doomed, destroyed, and desecrated" Stork tried to hold the smile down as he went through his list of words.

Theo looked out the window in fear, worried for his new friends. Tears started to roll down his face as he pushed up against the glass "Then why did they go?" Theo turned to Stork with puppy dog eyes "Theo..." he whispered still having fun "...what!" Theo barked back as he tried to clear the tears from his eyes.

"I'll let you in on a little secret..." Stork smirked. Hearing this, Theo concentrated on the Merb "...I'm a negative person" Stork half smiled as he went back to maintaining altitude.

Theo raised an eyebrow "And?" Theo asked waiting for him to continue.

"And what?"

"Is that it?"

"Yep" Stork replied bluntly again.

"That's not much of a secret, Stork" Theo huffed "That maybe so but it stopped you from crying...now didn't it?" Stork snickered.

Theo didn't know what to say so he looked to the roof for answers.

"And they call ME weird..." Stork mumbled still concentrating on what was in front of him.

The two remained like this until Stork noticed something odd on one of the control dials "Ah Theo. Is there by any chance you gained another 200kg's?" Stork asked while he tapped on the dial to make sure it was functioning properly.

"...I am not answering that question" Theo sighed walking out on the Merb "Hmm..." Stork hummed as he turned back to the controls not noticing the ominous shadow lurking over him.

That's when it clicked "why hello there..." Stork muttered as he turned to face the creature behind the Condor window.

Stork jumped out of the way as the creature raised its giant fist into the air and brought it through the glass spreading it across the deck.

"You're paying for that!" Stork barked as he got up and made his way towards the corridor where Theo had headed.

In the Condor Corridor

Theo was sitting against the wall next to Finn's room when a scream came from the main deck "What did he find now...?" Theo sighed as he went to investigate.

As he reached the deck Stork flew past colliding with the wall behind beside him "Stork!" Theo cried rushing to his side.

"Big fella. Keep your distance" Stork wheezed as he slowly sat up.

"Big fella?" Theo questioned.

"Behind... you" he wheezed again pointing to the monstrous creature slowly making its way towards them. Its bright red eyes gleamed in the shadow while its heavy breathing echoed loudly through the Condor.

Theo squinted to see who it was. The longer he looked the more familiar the figure became.

"What are you doing Theo? RUN!" Stork ordered but Theo stood his ground.

Stork sighed "He's as stubborn as Aerrow" grabbing his stomach Stork slowly rose to his feet again and stood in front of Theo.

"Right, you got your free hit... now my turn" Stork snickered as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

The creature let out a bellowing scream so loud that it knocked objects around the room including Stork and Theo.

The creature attacked lunging with its left bringing it down on Stork and Theo but Stork had managed to push Theo out of the way and jump to the other side in which he then proceeded to drop to all fours and began to climb up the creature's burly arm which caused the creature to go into frenzy. Theo got up and moved out of the way as the creature swang wildly around the room.

"Time for secret move number 1! The Merbian Mind Scrambler!" Stork announced as he shoved both of his index fingers in his mouth and shoved them into the creature's massive ears twisting them frantically, causing the creature to squirm. Theo looked unamused "That's just a wet wily" he told himself as he watched the Merbian ride the familiar creature like a bull "Stork!" Theo cried out now bored with the Merbs attempts.

"What?"

"Don't hurt him..."

Stork looked confused "hurt him? Why?"

Theo sighed "he's my father..." as soon as Theo said those words Stork pulled his fingers out of Sigmund's ears.

"HE'S YOUR DAD! THIS-THIS THING?" Stork blurted obnoxiously.

"He's normally not like this! I swear" Theo replied back.

"Yes, I'm sure he's a very calm person...once you get to ... know him!" Stork blurted as he struggled to stay on Sigmund's shoulders.

Theo face palmed before making his way to his dad.

"Hey, Theo stay back this guy isn't a right unit"

"Funny coming from you" Theo retorted as he continued closer, Sigmund's blood red eyes stared at him as he came closer but he wasn't attacking.

"Dad, it's me Theo? Were looking for a cure now just hold on..." tears rolled down his face again as he looked at his father and what he had become.

Sigmund watched the boy slowly approach, getting aggravated more and more with each step.

Stork was on edge getting ready to stick his finger in Sigmund's ears if the need arose.

Sigmund grunted softly before slumping down causing Stork to fall off.

Dusting himself, Stork walked around so he was behind Theo for not only Theo's safety but his own as well.

By now Theo was embracing Sigmund to the best of his abilities, tears now pouring out of his eyes.

Stork sighed "well that could have been worse..." then he remembered he had just stuck his fingers into someone else's ears. He panicked "So many germs!" he screamed softly to himself.

"Its fine Stork, you can go, I'll be fine" Theo assured still embracing his father while trying to clear his tears...again. Before Theo could finish Stork was gone to go wash his whole body with disinfectant.

What Stork forgot to check the controls they were at dangerous levels and dropping.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own the Storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 45 – The Library**

In Corridor 546

A night crawler lunged grabbing on to Aerrow's ankle bringing him down as well. Both hit the ground heavily, dust rose around them. Aerrow delivered a kick to the face of the Night Crawler causing it to let go allowing Aerrow to get to his feet and join up with Piper who had stopped for him.

"I thought you might have liked to get to know him a bit more before you said 'goodbye'" Piper teased with quotation symbols and all.

"Oh ha-ha" he laughed sarcastically still running down the corridor "I didn't see you making an effort to know him"

"He wasn't my type"

"Oh and WHAT is your type?"

"It's not what Aerrow; it's who and he just so happens to be very charming"

"Lucky you..." Aerrow grinned as they turned into corridor 547.

Aerrow was content on continuing the flirting but something else had caught Piper's eyes. She stopped halfway down the corridor in front of what looked like an ancient door.

"Ah Piper..." Aerrow muttered but was silenced by a 'hush'.

"In here" she murmured moving towards the door, ignoring the fact that the night crawlers were closing in.

Aerrow pulled his blades out as Piper proceeded to push against the giant doors, slowly opening them; a loud creaking noise came with it as she proceeded in through the doors.

"Piper?" Aerrow questioned looking over his shoulder to find her gone, hitting one of the night crawlers over the head with the handle of his blade before following after her.

Aerrow pulled the door closed again behind him, turning to find Piper standing there.

Ignoring her for a second he looked for something heavy to put behind the door.

"This can't be... I thought we destroyed this" Lillijana gasped.

"Obviously not" Piper muttered gob smacked by the sheer size of it.

By now Aerrow had managed to get a shelf behind the door so he turned his attention to Piper who had disappeared from where she last stood "Piper? PIPER!" Aerrow screamed only to be shushed from a voice not too far away.

"Aerrow, do you know where you are?" Piper asked coming out of the shadows, startling the Sky Knight a little.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me" Aerrow replied smugly walking over towards the navigator.

Piper grabbed on to Aerrow's hand pulled him towards the wall "Activate your blade" she said when they reached the wall.

"What?"

"Just do it" she demanded, so Aerrow did pulling out one of his blades and activated it letting out a dark blue flame. As it burned one of the embers left the blade and lifted into the air landing on what looked like a torch which ignited on touch releasing a bright red flame giving the two a wider area to see. That's when another torch lit up, and another until all the rows down the large room lit up revealing its secrets.

Aerrow deactivated his blade and gazed around the room "...it's a library" he muttered surprised at how large it was as he stared at what looked like miles and miles of books.

He turned to Piper who had disappeared again, Aerrow sighed as he knew there was no reason for him to worry. He knew where she was.

Piper slowly walked down the isle of books running her finger across the binds of each book, each different colours and sizes.

Piper pulled one out and started to flick through it, her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store "Having fun are we?" a voice spoke from the other side of the shelf. It was Aerrow who was watching her through the gap she had created.

"Can you believe Cyclonis has a library of this size?" she asked giddy with excitement.

Aerrow, who was now rubbing his neck, didn't look to interested which Piper didn't approve but didn't mind. She ran to the end of the isle and back up to where Aerrow was only to wrap her arm around his, dragging him through the library. "Ah Piper..." he muttered only to met by a pearly white smile 'Yes Aerrow?" she asked which caused Aerrow to swallow "N-nothing don't worry" as much as he wanted to get out of there not only for his friends but also because it's a library he just didn't have the guts to take her away from the place "I'll let her look for a little, might find something useful" he thought as Piper dragged him into another isle handing him a book of moderate size.

In one of two laboratories in the tower

A night crawler burst through the huge doors, panting "Master Simons, we have captured two of the trespassers" he wheezed to Torque. Torques ears perked when he heard this turning from the workbench on which he was crushing a crystal.

"By whom?" he asked removing his mask.

"Dr Obdorebodden and his assistant managed to suppress them with the chloroform crystal"

"Who? Oh, Odourbottom... seems that old geezer has his uses after all" Torque proceeded out of the lab with the night crawler following in toe.

"Where are they now?" Torque asked still walking.

"The dungeon, Master it wasn't easy though... the big one managed to wake up a lot earlier than anticipated" the night crawler informed.

"Good" Torque muttered.

"Would you like me to go gather Master Cyclonis?"

"No need to worry her, I'll handle this personally"

"Very well master" and with that the night crawler disappeared leaving Torque heading towards the dungeons.

In Dr Obdorebodden's laboratory

The small scientist was looking over a few designs when his assistant night crawler walked in "Master, I have informed the required people" he informed the busied doctor.

"Hmm, do they know of the girl?" he muttered still focused on the designs.

"No master" the night crawler replied.

"Good, don't need them knowing about our little ...prize" he muttered to himself.

"Let me go you bog howler turd!" Dragonfly cursed while chained up to a pole.

This undoubtedly caught Obdorebodden's attention "a girl of your calibre shouldn't be cursing, it is bad for the skin" the doctor scorned as he proceeded towards the girl.

"Stay away from me!" she barked but the doctor still proceeded.

By now he was close enough to touch her in which he did, caressing her cheek, pulling away quickly before Dragonfly could nip at his fingers.

"Feisty one aren't you? I like it" the doctor grinned as he turned away from the girl laughing immensely.

She was left alone to wallow in her sorrows "Guys, help me" Dragonfly whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

I should be finished with my uni course so hopefully I can update sooner, though don't hold your breathe I have become quite a busy person XD

enjoy and till next time

From the one they call Doilan


	46. Chapter 46

Hello all!

My apologies for the delay, real bad mental block but on the good news I am half way through this story! only took me half a year haha -.-

I do not own the Storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Please enjoy and review as they say encouragement can do great things and I need it XD

**Chapter 46 – he's always in the last place you look**

Two Night Crawlers dragged the blonde haired sharpshooter down a dark and surprisingly damp hallway, both holding him by the arms leaving the rest of his body to drag along behind them.

Finn was still feeling the effects of the bolt that Dr. Obdorebodden's assistant had fired at him causing his vision to blur.

By now they had entered a larger, brighter room that contained two rows of steel barred rooms.

"What should we do with him?" one Night Crawler asked the other.

"Chuck him in with his wallop friend" the other replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyway, the rest are full enough as it is" one of the Night Crawlers reassured as they dragged Finn down an aisle of cages, filled with men, women and children. All of which were pale from lack of sunlight and bordering close to anorexia.

Finn slowly raised his head and stared at the prisoners as he went past until they arrived at their destination. At which point they dropped Finn face first in to the concrete floor causing him to gasp.

He rolled over and stared into the cage. A large figure sat at the back of it. It was Junko.

Without warning, Junko lunged at the cage only to be flung back by a shield that appeared as he approached.

"A deflector crystal..." Finn gasped ignoring the fact that he actually remembered its name.

Junko sat himself up, panting as he stared at Finn as he returned the glance. One of the Night Crawlers walked up to the cage and started banging against the steel bars "You stupid wallop, you know these cages are protected by reflector crystals yet you continue to charge into it, idiot" he bullied while the other laughed. Junko ignored them and continued to stare at Finn.

Suddenly something moved in the corner of the cage "just leave the boy and go" a gruff voice spoke as a figure appeared from the corner.

The figure was male, no taller than Finn if not a little more built and wearing a *gakuran over the top of a dark red shirt and a utility belt which sat loosely on his hip. His dark blue eyes stared through the cage at the two Night Crawlers with intensity; both of which stepped back.

"You! Are you sure it's okay to keep these two in a cage with... him?" one of the Night Crawlers asked.

The man began to laugh "ha, afraid I might do something...again?" he taunted.

The other Night Crawler stared contently at the prisoner before making his decision "throw him in, not like he can do anything in there anyway" and with that the other Night Crawler grabbed Finn by the shoulders, lifted him up as the other opened the gate and then threw him in. Finn landed hard on the cold floor.

"You three get along ya hear?" a Night Crawler teased as both them walked away leaving the three to rot in their cage.

As soon as the Night Crawlers were gone Junko got up and helped Finn "you okay?" he asked the sharpshooter.

"I'm fine, may be bleeding in my mouth but nothing that'll kill me" Finn responded before spitting out a glob of saliva and blood.

"What I want to know is who is the other guy in this 'fine' establishment" Finn pointed out as they both turned to the other occupant who grinned at them.

"The name's Seth, I've heard a lot about you two" Seth held his hand out ready to shake theirs.

Finn and Junko looked at each other in confusion before looking back at him "you have?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Oh you bet, been called savours of the known Atmos. That's assuming you guys ARE actually a part of the Storm Hawks, yes?" Seth questioned.

They were taken aback; many knew little about this side of the wall yet so many here knew of the other side.

"How do you know about us?" Junko asked bewildered.

"Oh thank goodness, thought for a second had my facts wrong and we can't have that, now can we?" Seth nudged Finn who was patting himself down.

"You see, I came here from Atmos as well! Last I heard about you guys was...ah...when you freed those prisoners from Terra Zartacla! How does the struggle with the Cyclonian's go anyway?" he asked naive of everything that had happened.

"We defeated them...well almost...we took Dark Ace down but at the very last minute Cyclonis pulled a teleporter out of nowhere and came here and right now she occupies this tower..." Finn explained very briefly.

"You mean she actually found 'the doorway'?" Seth gasped.

"Y-yeah...Wait how do you know that?" Junko asked confused at how much Seth knew of the situation.

"I found that years ago with my assistant and long time friend Dragonfly..." Seth was stopped by Finn and Junko's jaws dropping.

"YOU KNOW DRAGONFLY!" Finn and Junko screamed shaking the poor man.

"Y-y-y-yes, w-w-wait how do y-y-you guys k-k-know her!" Seth asked still being shaken.

Junko stopped shaking him and placed him down gently "We met in Sudeki, she said she was here looking for someone...that must be you" Junko explained excitement in his voice.

By now all three were bouncing around with excitement, tears flowing down Seth's face "that idiot, why is she coming here for me!" he asked himself crying into his arm.

The other two rejoiced before it hit them "DRAGONFLY!" they screamed with horror.

"Shut up!" a voice echoed from another cell scaring all three of them.

"...sorry" all three whispered turning back to the issue.

"We need to get out of here now" Finn exclaimed.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Dragonfly is in trouble!" Junko cried.

"WHAT!" Seth cried raising his arms in the air.

"SHUT UP!" the voice echoed again.

"...sorry, what do you mean she's in trouble?"

"We got flanked while wondering around this tower. We have no idea where she is" Finn and Junko suddenly became depressed.

Seth's eyes widened "well then there's no point wasting time here, let's get out of here. I have to return the favour" he encouraged as he pulled a device out of his utility belt and held it up near the deflector crystals that sat above the cell.

With a large flash the deflector crystals deactivated allowing them access to the cage door.

"Now to pick the locks..." Seth spoke pulling out his lock picking equipment only to be stopped by Junko "allow me..." he smiled before punching the cage door sending it flying into the wall on the opposite side of the aisle.

"Wow, such strength!" Seth admired before stepping out of what used to be a cage but is now bits of metal dangling from the wall.

"Yeah, yeah come on we have to save Dragonfly!" Finn asserted charging down the aisle with the others following behind him.

As they passed one of the other cages one of the prisoners cried out "please help us..." which caused them to stop and look at each other. Without saying anything Seth went to each cage and deactivated the crystals while Junko ripped to doors open for the prisoners.

"Are you guys okay to get out of here by yourselves?" Finn asked one of the prisoners.

"I think we can manage, thank you so much" the prisoner grasped Finn's hand before leading the other prisoners out of the room with Finn, Junko and Seth close behind.

"Were coming Dragonfly..." Seth mumbled to himself.

* * *

Author Notes:

*gakuren if your wondering is a japanese male senior school uniform and before you start posting "haha he's wearing a school uniform" that's not the idea I just liked the style of said clothes and suit him well. In this context it is not a school uniform just respectable clothing.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

and please review, the more reviews the quicker I post the next chapter :)

From the one they call Doilan.


	47. Chapter 47

Hey all

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 47 – The show of power and the curiosity of a cat**

Torque watched from a far as a crowd of Night Crawlers attempted to open the doors to the library. Interested, he walked up to the group seemingly unnoticed until one of the group turned to find him behind them. The Night Crawler stumbled back, startled by Torques presence "A-ah master Torque, when did you arrive?" the Night Crawler asked alerting the rest of the crowd all turning their attention to him.

"What are you doing?" Torque asked ignoring the question asked. The Night Crawler gulped unsure what Torque would do "Master, two of the Storm Hawks are in there as we speak but they managed to block the door..." Torque smiled at this.

"Really..." Torque spoke intrigued.

"Ah yes, master what should we do?" the night Crawler asked.

Torque lightly pushed through the crowd until he reached the door looking up at its massive size.

"Alright, stand back..." Torque ordered as he pulled his gloves out of his pocket placing them on each hand.

With one swift movement Torque forced his fist towards the door sending the door and items blocking the door crashing into two rows of books causing a cloud of dust to block their view.

"Spread out, they have to be in here somewhere" Torque ordered as the Night Crawlers split into groups of two leaving Torque guarding the door.

As the Night Crawlers proceeded down each isle they called out to confirm each area was clear till they had covered the entire library.

Torque was not happy when they returned with nothing, storming off to the dungeons as he originally intended.

* * *

Only moments ago

* * *

"Ah Piper, I think we should start thinking about getting a move on" Aerrow suggested as he followed her down yet another isle of books.

"Oh wait a second just a few minutes more, please?" Piper begged childishly.

"You should listen to your boyfriend, girl" a voice spoke from the shadows startling both of the Storm Hawks.

"W-Whose there?" Piper asked still shaken.

"Don't worry about that for now, you have more concerning matters such as Cyclonis' head honcho has just arrived at the library entrance" the voice responded ignoring the question.

Both the Storms Hawks cursed quietly as Piper placed the books back on the shelf.

"What do we do?" Aerrow asked eye balling the entrance.

"There's a ventilation shaft just two rows down, climb through it and make your way down the shaft and you should get off scot free" the voice advised.

"How can we trust you?" Piper asked concerned about the plan.

"Well you can always stay here and find out how many Night Crawlers Torque has by his side" the voice responded sarcastically.

Aerrow and Piper looked at each other before sprinting for the vent.

Upon reaching it they noticed it was just out of reach for one person.

"Ladies first" Aerrow suggested helping Piper up to the vent before jumping up and entering himself.

As they crawled through the ventilation shaft, Piper felt eyes upon her "...Aerrow?" Piper whispered.

"Hmm?" Aerrow responded as though he was distracted.

"I hope you're not looking where I think you're looking..." Piper scolded.

Aerrow jumped, he had been caught, "Well sorry, it is right in front of me I can't NOT look. And anyway I couldn't think of anything else I would like to look at when I'm crawling through a ventilation shaft"

Piper rolled her eyes "...flirt" Piper scoffed while hiding her red blush.

By now they had found the exit, Piper peered through the gaps to find a relatively uninspired room, nothing was out of the norm compared to an everyday office.

Piper pushed gently against the door to the vent trying to make as little noise as she could.

Exiting the vent she proceeded to scout the room for anything or anyone only to find nothing.

"Right, seeing as your both here we can get to business" a familiar voice spoke startling them again.

"Warn us when you're going to do that" Aerrow sighed.

"More importantly, who are you?" Piper asked getting to the point.

"Tick, Tock, tick, tock goes the clock but also the croc, only this gator is the later" the voice rhymed.

"Tock?" the two Storm Hawks answer simultaneously.

Only to show them they were correct, Tock appeared from the shadows with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You two are quite the team" Tock admitted as she sat down at the desk.

"What do you want with us?" Aerrow asked ignoring her compliment.

"Straight to business I see, I like that, anyway I shouldn't even be talking to you two but I gotta know something" Tock explained becoming serious in a second.

"Is this about Stork?" Piper asked in which Tock nodded.

Tock ran her hand through her hair "What has Stork been up to these past few years? Has he ever talked about me and Tick? What does he do in your crew? Is he the Capt...?" Tock was interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on Tock you said something not everything" Aerrow blurted.

"Ah um ... S-Sorry, I just want to know about him that's all" Tock mumbled disheartened.

"It's alright Tock, we understand. Stork only told us about you and Tick just after you saw him last" Piper explained.

Tock's face dropped "oh, well at least he didn't forget about us..." Tock trailed off.

"Look Tock, Stork never shared anything personal with us at all, he'd still be in the wastelands if we hadn't come across the Condor with the key" Aerrow reassured.

Tock chuckled "he's always been like that, just thought he may have changed a little"

"So was he always of the obsessive-compulsive nature and paranoid of every disease known to Atmosians?" Piper asked.

"The obsessive-compulsive nature is a Merbian thing with the paranoia I think that was from the army... Because he was never like that or at least I don't think so" Tock sighed.

"By the sounds of it, were not the ones you should be talking to. Go find Stork, he should be in the Condor somewhere outside of the tower" Aerrow reassured.

Tock looked worried " there's nothing to be worried about, when he finally told us about you two he had a warm smile, which I have never seen before" Piper laughed.

Tock sat there for a moment, a smile on her face, "You know what, I'll do that thank you" Tock praised.

"No harm done, you saved our hide anyway. Now were even" Aerrow chuckled.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hey guys, I have no excuse for why this chapter was so late. Sorry.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	48. Chapter 48

Hey all, I know I have been lazy...But this is the size of two chapters! as a thank you for the 20,000 hits :)

the encouragement everyone has provided me has been amazing, I hope that my stories have been able to entertain you and I hope they continue to!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter 48 - History

* * *

As Tock passed through the doorway she turned to the others "oh by the way, if you intend to take Master Cyclonis on may I suggest you head down rather than up" Aerrow and Piper looked at her strange "don't give me that look, trust me, Cyclonis has some funky stuff guarding her room, powerful stuff though I know what can help..." Tock stopped for a second.

"What is it, any information you give us will help a lot" Piper assured.

Tock looked unsure "Okay, I overheard her talking to Torque, she has an electronic shield covering the door, one touch will fry you, that weird 'professor' built it, nasty, nasty piece of work. Anyway there's no way of stopping it unless you're already in the room unless of course you have the crystal they mentioned. It's on the bottom floor, but be warned there's something down there protecting the crystal. I just don't know what it is. Look I have to go now, a patrols coming. If they found us were all in trouble"

"But Tock w-"Aerrow was interrupted.

"I'm sorry that's all I can say, I have to go and ... good luck" Tock smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"You too" Piper whispered.

* * *

Back with Junko, Finn and Seth

* * *

"So you have no idea what level she's on?" Seth questioned quietly, frustrated with the other two.

"We just don't, Dude. You're forgetting we were knocked out as well" Finn whispered back.

"I-I know, sorry just when it comes to Dragonf-"Seth tried to apologize.

"We know Seth, you care, but so do we she's ..." Finn looked back at Junko "A friend of ours, and we look after our friends, don't we?" Junko grinned behind him.

Seth sighed "good to see the Atmosian saviours are decent people. Anyway come on maybe we can get some information from a guard" Seth suggested as he pointed towards two Night Crawlers on their patrol.

"Junko you take one, I'll take the other" Seth ordered before getting to his feet.

"What will I do?" Finn asked.

"You stay put, if everything goes caput then you take them out with your crossbow, got it?" Finn nodded as the other two slowly followed the two Night Crawlers blissfully unaware of what was going to happen.

As soon as Seth signalled they pounced with Junko grabbing one in a headlock while Seth grabbed the other, covering his mouth so that he wouldn't cry out before knocking him out with a single punch just under the ear.

"Whoa, Seth you just killed him!" Finn cried out suddenly spoiling the whole idea of stealth.

"Sshh!" Seth replied as he checked for any other guards.

As soon as he saw it was clear Seth turned to the others "I didn't kill him Finn, I just knocked him out so we have to be quick" he turned to the Night Crawler in Junko's headlock.

"Do you know where the professor is?" Seth asked surprisingly calm.

The Night Crawler stared at him intensely but refused to speak.

"Don't make us do it the hard way, dude" Finn added acting tough.

Seth shook his head as he rolled up his right arm sleeve revealing a metallic arm, the Night Crawlers eyes widened as did Junko's and Finn's "I see you've noticed my arm and you've also seen what I can do with it" Seth spoke as he pointed down at the Night Crawler's college, the Night Crawler began to sweat "Now then where is the 'professor'?" Seth asked sterner this time. The Night Crawler looked around before looking at Seth again; he whimpered three words "six... floors... up" before passing out.

"That's the ticket" Junko cheered as they raced to the exit.

As they ran Finn was curious of Seth's arm "Ah Seth?" he asked.

"What is it, Finn?" Seth replied.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to your right arm?" this caused Seth to slow to a walk.

He grabbed his right arm, glimpsing at it quickly before turning to the others "I 'lost' my original arm in ... an accident" Seth explained.

"An accident. What kind of accident?" Junko asked.

Seth turned away and stared blankly as he remembered what happened.

_It was a quiet evening, like any other on Terra Zircon, well of course apart from the constant buzzing of generators. You see Terra Zircon's residents were what you could call 'Crystallophobic' or were fearful of crystals and what they could do. They saw it as 'witchery', except Dragonfly's parent's professor Adrian Dragonfly and Doctor Sarah Dragonfly, Professor Adrian was a tall slender man; he always wore glasses on the end of his nose even though he didn't need them and he had the greatest mind you could find anywhere. Doctor Sarah, she was as intelligent as she was beautiful, kind too with the softest smile and eyes that could calm a python. They were also my teachers and caretakers. I lost my parents to illness at an early age, an illness that could have been cured with a null crystal if the townsfolk would have allowed it but they stuck with old wives tricks. That only made things worse._

_I learnt everything I know from those two until that quiet evening on Terra Zircon._

* * *

5 years ago

* * *

Seth pushed through the big, heavy doors as he made his way to the study with a box in his arms.

As he was about to open the door to the study, he received a tap on the shoulder. Seth turned to find a 15 year old Dragonfly smiling at him "wanna go on an adventure, Seth?" she asked him as he placed the box down.

"You know I have to help the professor Dragonfly" Seth replied causing Dragonfly to roll her eyes.

"That's boring. Let's go check out the forest, or go for a swim-"Dragonfly whined before being interrupted by the study door opening to reveal her father Adrian.

"Ah, there you are Seth, you have the items, yes?" professor Adrian asked as he fixed his glasses that sat loosely on his nose.

"Ah, yes professor" Seth replied picking up the box to prove that he had.

"Daaaad, do you really need Seth? Maybe you should let him off so that he can come play-" Professor Adrian stopped Dragonfly in her tracks "I'm afraid not miss, he is playing an important role in today's work" Dragonfly scorned "Your no fun" she replied as she began to walk away.

"By the way, aren't you meant to be helping your mother collect specimens?" Dragonfly froze on the spot, she had been caught. She turned immediately and spoke her mind as though it was a defence mechanism "but their squishy and gross" she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Well you're not meant to squish them Dragonfly that may be the problem" Seth teased with Dragonfly blowing a raspberry at him in return.

"Go help her miss, now" professor Adrian ordered, which Dragonfly cooperated.

Professor Adrian sighed "I'm sorry Seth, where were we?" he asked as he lead Seth into the study.

"The 'Items' you asked me to collect?" Seth brought him back up to pace "Oh yes, let's have a look at them then" so Seth did, opening up the box to reveal it full of crystals of all different kinds "Wonderful, you made sure no-one saw you with them did you?" Seth nodded receiving his hair being roughed up "Once we are done with this our project will finally be complete, hopefully the people of Zircon will understand that crystals are nothing to be afraid of, they can be used for good as well" Professor Adrian pushed a button on his desk to reveal a secret passage behind his wall of books.

The Professor led Seth down a narrow passage which opened up to the Professors lab, in the very middle a giant machine that looked like a lantern.

Seth was curious "Ah Professor, what exactly will this do?" he asked.

The Professor turned to him and smiled "I intend to create a crystal that can bring things back to life!" he excitedly explained.

"Bring things back to life?" Seth questioned.

"Yes, with this we will be able to recover from any disaster" The Professor turned to the machine and marvelled at his machine.

"W-What about bringing ... people back to life?" Seth whispered causing Adrian to slouch and turn around slowly, sorrow in his eyes.

"An Atmosians body is too complicated, too diverse..." The professor knew why he asked the question.

Seth cowered into his shoulders "...oh" he stared at the ground, disappointed. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him, it was Professor Adrian "Seth, I just want to say-" suddenly Dragonfly appeared at the entrance "Dad, the villagers a-are ... they have mum!" she cried with tears rolling down her face Adrian looked up quickly "Sarah!" he cried letting go of Seth and running towards Dragonfly "Stay here with Seth, do not follow. Do you understand?" he asked as both nodded.

As Adrian ran down the passageway Dragonfly turned to Seth and collapsed into his shoulder, crying softly. All Seth could do was comfort her and watch as his instructor ran down that dark passageway.

"Do you know what they want Dragonfly?" Seth asked the sobbing girl in his arms.

"T-T-They saw you...with the crystals" Seth's eyes widened. It was his fault.

He let go of Dragonfly and began to run as fast as he could down the passageway with Dragonfly crying out to him from behind.

He made it to the Study and opened the door slightly to find Adrian and Sarah together again but surrounded by villagers. He decided to watch from there.

"You have crystals in this here house" one of the villagers cried out.

"We saw that boy of yours with 'em!" another cried.

Professor Adrian raised his hands to try and calm the villagers but it was no use, they weren't going to listen.

What happened next; No one should have to witness.

Adrian took a step towards the mob to try and get them to reconsider but as soon as he did one of them lunged at him with a pitchfork, entering him.

Adrian looked down as he grasped his stomach, his hand covered in blood.

Sarah cried out to him but was struck by another villager causing her to fall to the ground. The hit didn't kill her but the fall did.

Seth and Dragonfly watched from the crack in the door, they saw everything.

Adrian slumped to the floor on to his stomach; his ghostly eyes stared at Seth and Dragonfly. The last thing he said was "I...Love...you" before closing his eyes and beginning the eternal sleep.

Tears rolled down his eyes, as the villagers started to surge through the house looking for them.

"MUUUUM, DAAAAD!" Dragonfly cried out as she burst through the door charging towards the mob.

"Dragonfly!" Seth cried out as he chased after her.

He grabbed her arm but by now the mob had noticed them "Look it's those kids of theirs!" one of them cried out alerting the rest.

Seth stepping in front of Dragonfly, protecting her as one of the villagers tried to comfort them "come on kids, come with us away from a heresy of a place" but Seth wouldn't have a bar of it taking a swing at the villager, which connected on their right check causing them to tumble over.

"RUN Dragonfly!" Seth cried out as they ran back down to the Lab.

But as they entered the Study there was a villager already there "Kill them!" the injured villager cried out in rage.

Seth jumped in front of Dragonfly again "Don't you dare touch her!" he barked but all this got him was a pitchfork to the arm.

He cried out in pain as he dropped to the floor, Dragonfly knelt over him. Tears dripping off her face on to his.

By now one of the villagers had grabbed Dragonfly only to be bitten fiercely.

The injured villager entered the study "Leave them. They can burn with their demon parents" then he left without a second thought, the others followed him.

Dragonfly turned to Seth again and started to caress his forehead "everything will be okay, this just a bad dream" she murmured to herself.

Seth, now unable to use his right arm, lifted himself up "We need to get back to the lab, there's a secret exit there" Dragonfly helped him up as the villagers started the fire, lighting the place alight.

Dragonfly helped him down the passageway back to the lab.

They both stared at the machine their parents had spent so long to create. They thought of the dream that seemed harmless enough.

By now the smoke from the fire had caught up and they began to cough.

They searched for the exit finding in the darkest corner of the lab.

"We managed to make it out, but my arm was in bad shape. We left Terra Zircon a couple of days later and came to Terra Atmosia, where I found out my arm was infected and it had to be amputated. I created this arm using the knowledge Adrian and Sarah gave me..." Seth looked down as they reached the entrance to the stairway.

"I'm so sorry Seth" Junko sympathized.

"Same here, dude" Finn added.

"Keep your sympathies guys, it was a long time ago and anyway we need to concentrate on more pressing matters like Dragonfly being in serious trouble!" he asserted rushing up the stairs with the others trailing behind.

* * *

Author Notes:

Fun Fact No. 1: Crystallophobia is actually a real phobia, the fear of crystal

Fun Fact No. 2: Zircon, is a type of crystal. Ironic name, no?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey All!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

I also apologize for the late chapter, I have had two very large assignments at university, but are now finished so expect another chapter soon :D

* * *

**Chapter 49 – Religious acts plus Science equals trouble**

* * *

As Finn, Junko and Seth ascended up the tower. Aerrow and Piper descended to the depths below the jail cells. Torque on the other hand had reached the jail cells.

He stood at the entrance as he looked over the large area, devoid of life except for a few guards lying unconscious on the ground. He walked over to the two guards that had originally brought Finn here, both had their heads buried in slush, but Torque was quick to change that punching both of them on the head causing a big red lump to appear on their heads before picking them up by the collar throwing them on to their backs.

The guards coughed and wheezed as they sat up to find their commander in front of them.

"..Huh?" one drowsily sighed while the other had a look of terror.

"So, how is it that ALL of the prisoners...oh what's the word...oh yes... ARE NO LONGER PRISONERS!" Torque barked furiously.

The two Night Crawlers sat there frozen in place by fear as Torque took a step closer to them.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-it" one stuttered bringing Torques attention directly on him.

"Speak up, or so help me I will shove my hand down there and pull out the words for you!" Torques eyes gleamed at the idea.

"T-the wallop and the b-b-blonde haired kid as well as ...him, somehow got out of their cell and released the p-p-prisoners. The l-last thing I remember was a flash mob of prisoners charging towards u-u-us" the stuttering Night Crawler explained as the other slowly shuffled away from Torque.

Torque face palmed "whose idea was it to place them with that guy?" Torque sighed walking towards the two.

Instantly both of them pointed to each other before scurrying away from the closing in Torque. Torque grabbed the Night Crawler on the right by the collar and stared into his eyes as a smile slowly grew across his face.

The Night Crawler stuttered and spat but it wasn't going to stop Torque as he grabbed the Night Crawlers belt with his free hand and threw him over his shoulder bringing the Night Crawler down to the ground head first.

The Night Crawler bounced off the ground only to be scissor kicked into a cell, 10 metres away. The Night Crawler gasped in agony as he dropped to the ground unconscious leaving an indent in the cell bars.

The other Night Crawlers jaw was wide open when he saw this curling up into the fetal position, rocking gently.

Torque turned to him, his smile disappeared as he walked towards the other Night Crawler.

Torque placed a hand on the Night Crawlers shoulder, startling the Night Crawler who slowly looked up to find his master looming over him.

"Get him to the infirmary..." Torque ordered standing up and leaving the room.

The Night Crawler didn't move for a good couple of minutes before those words sunk in.

As Torque walked down hallway 523 at a considerable pace, something buzzed in his pocket.

Pulling the device out of his pocket he looked at it for a few seconds as it buzzed in his hand before pushing the button on top of the device and placing it against his ear.

"Torque, we need to talk" Master Cyclonis was on the other end.

Torque slowed to a halt "what is it, ma- Cyclonis?"

"You better return to my room, I don't trust these 'things'" Cyclonis responded hanging up as soon as she was finished.

"Yes madam" he said with a sigh as he turned around headed back up to Cyclonis' throne room.

* * *

In the Laboratory

* * *

Dragonfly, who was still chained up, softly sobbed into her own shoulder as Professor Obdorebodden and his assistant wondered around the room monitoring different science experiments.

Obdorebodden made his way around the room until he met up with Dragonfly again, his perverted old eyes looking her up and down.

Dragonfly noticed "take a picture it lasts longer..."

"I may just do that young miss" a devilish smile gleaming on his face as he walked towards her.

"What do you want from me?" she barked turning away as he caressed her soft cheek.

"Are you aware of the Antigua, miss?" he asked pulling away his hand before she could bite them.

Dragonfly thought to herself for a second "they were an ancient civilization, discovered in the late 14th century by the Spanish armada" this amused the professor who turned and started to pace up and down the laboratory.

"That is indeed correct, miss. They were wiped out by the very same people that discovered them as well. This is a shame, really..." The professor turned and stood in place now facing the chained woman.

"How so?" Dragonfly asked regretting it as soon as she finished.

The professor chuckled to himself, his glasses reflecting the small amount of light in the room.

"Their culture, their civilization, their ... religious practices gone with nothing but ruins" he breathed giving Dragonfly the chills, she knew of their actions.

"What does this have to with me?" she asked getting frustrated at his dancing around the question.

"The Antigua sacrificed thousand's of their own people and no one knows why... well except me of course. You see many believed they did so for their gods, even for their own nutrition but I know better. Using a specific weapon the life force of any being can be taken from one body and placed into another revitalizing even removing the aging factor all together!" the professor was giddy at the thought.

"You don't mean..." Dragonfly was taken aback as the professor began to laugh profusely.

"Exactly, I intend to sacrifice you for your life force so that I may live another life again!" The professor continued to laugh as Dragonfly began to struggle.

"It's no use young miss, your fate is sealed! You may as well enjoy the next couple of minutes knowing that you are becoming a sacrifice for the greater good!" and with that the professor began to prepare his utensils for the 'procedure'.

* * *

Author's Notes:

* * *

Doilan: I wonder who the Antigua are based off?

Dove: you don't know?

Doilan: Oh I know, I just ... want the reviewers to answer for me. Yeah that'll work.

Piper: Smooth Doilan.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	50. Chapter 50

Hey all!

Would have written this last week but I came down with the flu :S

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

I hope you enjoy this chapter

I don't normally like asking people to review me (not with much pressure anyway) but I'm getting to the state where I don't know what people are thinking of it, honestly. The short and sweet ones are nice and I appreciate them but they don't give me much to work with. so just for this chapter I would like readers to (if they can) to spend a small time to review this story, what do you like? what don't you like? what do you want explained (better)? but of course keep it civil people. If you down right hate it, don't flame me, you can keep that to yourself :P. once again I don't like asking but the next 18 chapters are the finale so I need your support to help me make them the best I can. Thank you.

P.S I based the ancients on the aztec's :P

* * *

**Chapter 50 - It's complicated**

**T**orque took that final step up the stairs to Master Cyclonis' room. He knew something wasn't right by the way she talked on the device.

Dismissing the guards as he pushed open the heavy doors, he found her lying flat on the floor staring up at the roof.

"Uh, madam?" he uttered as he closed the door behind him.

Master Cyclonis sat up and looked at him with a scorn "oh, I mean Cyclonis" he gasped quickly correcting himself.

Master Cyclonis sighed as she turned to stare out the window at the olive clouds covering the sky.

Torque stood there for a minute, confused, before clearing his throat "you said you needed to see me?" he asked taking a step closer which caused Cyclonis to turn her head instantly "not a step further" she murmured giving him a greasy look.

Torque stopped moving as he felt this uneasy breeze blow past him.

"Do you understand what you have done?" she asked him still on the floor.

"Pardon?" he replied perplexed by her question.

Cyclonis got up off the floor and preceded towards him as Torque swallowed whatever saliva he had left.

With each step she took his heart raced faster until she was mere inches away from him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at his master.

She stared back up at him with her dark, intense purple eyes leaving him even more uneasy.

"W-whatever I've done, Cyclonis I'm -" before he could finish he was silenced by a pair of lips on his. They were hers, cold and awkwardly placed but still hers.

Cyclonis pulled quickly away turning away from him, her head held low as she looked for the words she needed. Torque stood there speechless, eyes wide open as he tried to sort out what had just happened.

They stood there for a while before Cyclonis began to mutter something under her breathe, snapping Torque out of his trance. He looked over to his master and found a side of her he had never seen before.

"I-I...I mean why do that?" Cyclonis questioned with a look of distress as she turned to her commander to find him standing right behind her.

She looked up at him, flustered which caused him to smile. Such a smile made her break eye contact and take a step back.

"Every aspect of my brain is telling me that was the dumbest thing I've ever done. And yet something pushed me to do it..." Cyclonis began pacing as she tried to figure out the situation.

"Maybe I have a mental defect? No, no impossible my mind would not succumb to such silly things. Madness? Could very well be, my hearts racing and I'm finding it extremely hard to think—" Torque held his hand up to silence her "I'll save you the trouble Cyclonis, what your 'suffering' from is called... love" Cyclonis stopped in her place and stared at the floor.

"Love?" she murmured to herself, her heart raced even more just thinking of the word.

"Throughout my life, all I've known is hate. I hated my Mother, I hated my grandmother, I hated my army, I hated everyone... and I still do. But this...this man..." suddenly her thoughts stopped as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to find him smiling down at her, this irritated her.

As he went to try and hug her, she stepped back leaving him hugging nothing but air and to make things worse for him she slapped him with as much force as she could across the face sending him to the floor.

"How dare you think I would...suffer from such an imaginary thing!" she barked at the hurt commander who was still rubbing his cheek which displayed a bright red hand mark.

"Do you think I would be so weak that I would fall for, for someone of your calibre? Well?" she questioned now storming around the room furiously. Torque's shoulder's on the other hand started to spaz.

Cyclonis noticed this, turning to him "A-Are you...crying? How pathetic..." she sighed calming down a little. Torque dropped back on to his back but he wasn't crying. He was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" she barked grabbing Torque by the collar and lifting him up.

Torque turned his head with a smirk on his face "nothing at all Cyclonis" he said obviously lying.

Cyclonis dropped him "Fine then, act like a child for all I care" she spat returning to her throne leaving the commander on the floor laughing.

* * *

**N**orth east of the tower, the Condor rested on its side.

The interior was a mess, tables had turned, Piper's maps had scattered and glass was broken.

Near the controls two pointy green ears stuck out of a pile of furniture. Stork burst out of the pile with a roar breathing heavily soon after.

"I-I thought I was gonna die...maybe I already am?" his eye twitched at the thought.

He exhaled "what happened to...that kid or that—" Stork swallowed "Monster?" Stork jumped at his own imagination, that's when Theo appeared from another pile.

"Couldn't you've landed this thing a little smoother?" Theo groaned as he started to clear the items off Sigmund who was still sitting in his original spot.

"Hey, don't call the Condor a thing... she has a name you know. Anyway you saw what happened, this was the best I could do and I'm sorry Condor!" he cried latching onto the controls and stroking it softly causing Theo to roll his eyes.

"You were always a drama queen, Stork" a voice spoke from the window causing Stork jump half a mile.

Theo noticed the figure at the window picking up the nearest item he could find, which turned out to be Junko's sandwich that just so happen to have flown out of the refrigerator.

Stork looked up from the floor and stared at the figure that climbed through the window and proceeded towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped as the figure stood over him.

"I can't catch up with an old friend?" the figure responded, a smile gleamed on their smile.

* * *

Author Notes:

Chapters left: 18 :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

From the one they call Doilan.


	51. Chapter 51

Hello all!

Apologies for the late post, I've been on holiday in japan (again) XD

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Thank you all that reviewed last chapter! I have it all planned now so let the good times roll! (or bad, I dunno)

**Enjoy and Review!  
**

**Chapter 51 – Family affairs**

The figure held their hand out, offering Stork a lift up only for Stork to scramble backwards "Tock, what are you doing here?" he asked pointing at her.

"You've already said that Stork, come on up ya get" she laughed walking over to him and helping him up to his feet.

The feeling of her hands on him gave him the chills, slowly giving them the cold shoulder.

"You know you're a hard man to find, Stork. Had to track down your friends to find you..." This caught Theo's attention, jumping down from the pile "you've seen the others? How are they? Are they still alive?" he asked rapidly completely forgetting about his hostility towards her.

Tock chuckled and turned to the boy "Well I only saw Aerrow and Piper, but from what I've been hearing the others have been causing a bit of chaos down in the dungeons" she explained as Theo sighed with relief at the news.

Tock then noticed what was past the boy "I don't suppose that's your father?" she asked walking towards Sigmund how breathed heavily beneath the pile.

"D-don't go near him!" Theo cried out running up to her and pulling on her shirt only to have her hand rest on his head "don't worry I know what I'm doing..." Tock pulled a small container out of her pouch and looked at it "this shall do" and with that she flicked it at Sigmund. It smashed on contact and drooled down Sigmund's face that, at the time, was surprisingly complacent.

"What did you do?" Theo uttered as he tried to climb back up the pile to Sigmund, began to pant far more heavily then he already was. Theo reached his father, grabbing on to his left hand which was a dead weight.

"Don't worry little one, he'll be okay in about uh 5 minutes?" Tock guessed as she looked at her watch.

She jumped down from the pile, landing next to Stork who refused to look at her. Tock rolled her eyes "don't give me that..." Tock was interrupted by the feeling of a cold, clammy hand within hers. She looked down at the interlocked hands, and her eyes began to tear up. A memory played through her head of the last time they were together.

_The day was calm, like any other. Tick was working as an apprentice at the fruit market while Stork did odd jobs as a repairman._

_A young Stork walked in to the room to find Tock, deep in a fairy tale._

"_Come on Tock, do you want to go to the market to see if Tick has any fresh Atmosian mangos?" Stork asked the young Tock who smiled up at him._

_She reached out and grabbed on to his hand. They were just about to leave when there was a knock at the door._

"_Now who could that be?" Stork questioned slipping his hand out of hers and reaching for the door. With a twist of the wrist he opened it to find an abnormally small Merbian, dressed in their countries military uniform, with 2 abnormally tall uniformed Merbian's looming over him._

_From where Tock was standing she couldn't hear what was being said but the expression on Stork's face had her worried._

_What happened next, no one was expecting as the two abnormally large Merbian's grabbed Stork by the shoulders and started to drag him away. Stork resisted launching a right hook into the Merbian on the left who let go the instance he was struck but it wasn't enough, as soon as the Merb let go of him the other struck Stork who fell to the floor with force._

_Tock dropped to her knees next to him "I-I'm going away for... a little while" Stork gasped "but don't worry, I'll be back" a tear rolled down his eye which he quickly wiped away._

"_You promise?" Tock squeaked as she grabbed a hold of his cold, clammy hand._

_Stork nodded before he was picked up by the two tall Merbian's and taken away._

_The smaller Merbian gave her a dark look before marching off himself._

The crackle of glass awoke Tock from her day dream.

"Aww what a happy family you two make" a bitter voice remarked from the Condors observation deck.

The voice came from Tick who lent against a window pane, swinging his dart gun around his finger.

"Tick, what are you doing here!" Tock questioned letting go of Storks hand.

"Dear sister I hope you didn't think you had lost me?" Tick responded grabbing his dart gun and placing it back in its holster.

"I didn't try to lose you; I told you where I was going..." Tock tried to explain.

"You said you were going to the library, do you see any books around here?"

"But I did go to the Library..." At this point Tick wasn't listening.

"And to think you would head here, to the very person that left us!" he pointed at Stork who was shaking his head with an eyebrow raised.

"Left you?" Stork questioned turning his puzzled look to Tock "why does he think I left you?"

Tock tried to find her words "I...I kinda didn't tell him about the whole army thing..." She rolled her foot around as she spoke.

Stork face palmed "why wouldn't you...you know what I'll talk to him" Stork turned to Tick to find his dart gun, loaded and ready, pointing at him.

"Tetrodotoxin or 'zombie powder' by those that practice Bogaton Voodoo, it's commonly found in sky puffer fish. It binds to the sodium channels in your nerve cells, preventing the cells' to function causing you to go into a state of paralysis before you die a slow and painful death" Tick explained, a dark look in his eye as he spoke.

"N-Now hang on there, Tick" Stork cautioned taking a step back.

"No you hang on, Stork. Do you know what we were put through? We thought we were rid of the hardship when you took us in, only to find that you would leave us as well!" Tick twitched causing the gun to shake.

Stork lowered his hands "Tick, I didn't leave you, not intentionally anyway-" Stork tried to explain but this only caused Tick to push the dart gun closer to Storks face.

"Screw your excuses!" Tick barked, lowering his gun slightly. This was enough for Stork who grabbed Ticks arm and brought it around with him shoving it halfway up Ticks back, Tick could feel his arm coming close to dislocation as he gritted with pain.

Stork, who now had Tick in a submissive position, emptied the canister in Tick's dart gun before whispering two words in Ticks ear "I'm sorry" he then let go of Tick.

Tick sighed with relief as he could feel the blood rushing back to his arm.

"Now that, that's over" Stork began before being hit with a clean hook to the jaw.

"Tick!" Tock screamed grabbing on her brothers arm, restraining him from throwing another.

"I-I guess I deserved that" Stork admitted as he checked if all his teeth were still in place.

"Don't say that, Stork" Tock comforted still restraining her brother.

"No, Tick's right. I did leave you. Even after my exile, even after joining the Storm Hawks I didn't keep my promise..." Stork explained, refusing to keep eye contact.

By now Tick relaxed and watched as his caretaker crumble before him.

"But we managed to meet up again you did keep your promise. Even if it isn't in ideal situations and not at our old home, we still got to see you again and that's all that matters" Tock comforted lifting Stork up as she spoke.

She then turned to Tick and slapped him across the face "And you! Give him some slack, he's gone through the same ordeal we had to, if not worse..." Tick, who held the side of his face, looked away as he was being spoken to.

"Now, shake hands!" Tock ordered, both Stork and Tick gave her a weird look and then gave each other weird looks before looking down at the floor.

They stood like this for about a minute before Tick held out his hand, still looking away.

Stork looked at his hand and smiled an uneasy smile before placing his hand in Ticks. The feeling of Storks hand in Tick's made him look up to find his old caretaker smiling uneasy at him and all he could do was laugh, which made Stork laugh as well.

The family were happy again, well until a table flew past Tick nearly taking him out.

"Ye be the ones that smashed up me bar!" a bellowing voice came from the top of the pile of junk.

Theo's voice could heard as well "Dad, no! They're on our side now!" he barked.

Stork, Tick and Tock looked up at them, startled, to find Sigmund had returned to normal.

A few minutes later (after some whispering and bickering)

"So I understand, you be one of the Storm hawks then?" Sigmund questioned Stork who had that same uneasy look on his face again.

Theo sat atop his father's shoulder; a glow surrounded him as he laughed at his father's questions.

"So, what of the others?" Sigmund questioned which caused Stork to switch on.

"-I honestly don't know" Stork shrugged.

* * *

Author Notes:

Bad News: I have a combined assessment for the next 6 weeks, that's all 5 subjects combined into one big project. So I'm going to be REALLY busy, so please don't get angry at me if I can't post soon enough.

Chapters left: 17

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Dragonfly looked up to find a large crystal staring down at her, from the angle she was looking at it she couldn't quite tell what type it was, but she had an idea of what it would do.

The small scientist stood beside her busily fiddling with a control panel "you know I told myself—Doctor you're wasting a fantastic...specimen, you could do all sorts of things...for science of course but then I though what the hell, I'll give myself a little treat" A smile gleamed on Obdorebodden's face as his glasses glinted in the dim light.

With a final push of the button the crystal started to glow faintly. Obdorebodden took a few steps back with his hands behind his back, his assistant Night Crawler standing beside him "power at 40 percent, sir" his assistant hissed as the professor stared contently at the struggling treasure hunter.

"60 percent, sir"

Dragonfly's eyes darted as she struggled to break loose as the crystal became brighter with every second that passed.

"70"

"This is the end for you young lady, why struggle?" the professor taunted.

She began to sweat as she squinted, the light becoming to much for her eyes to handle.

"Looks like I couldn't save you after all..." she thought to herself.

"80"

"But look on the bright side; at least you get to make me 60 years younger!"

Dragonfly slumped, giving up, she knew she was beat.

"90"

She closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable.

_Ting pzzt CRACK! _

Dragonfly opened her eyes just as the control panel announced "ERROR: equipment is damaged, cancelling procedure" the message echoed through the room as the professor and his assistant turned to find the cause "You!" he barked in rage.

Dragonfly's eyes swelled up when she saw her saviours at the door, the blonde haired sharpshooter reloading another bolt into his crossbow, a cheeky smile on his face as he did this "Aww did I break your new toy?" He remarked which only made the professor even angrier "You, get that pesky rat!" he ordered as his assistant sprung into action only to find Junko and Seth appear behind Finn who was still smirking.

As the assistant landed he felt the full force of Junko's knuckle dusters as they sank into his chest for a second or two before being flung across the room into a table covered in experiments. The professor jumped back at the sight turning and running his stumpy legs as much as he could, eventually disappearing behind another door.

"Forget him, help Dragonfly" Seth ordered as he kept an eye on the door. The other two nodded and ran to the chained companion "guys, you came back for me..." Dragonfly sighed as she tried to hide her teary eyed face.

"Who said we were leaving you behind?" Junko teased as he pulled the chains clean off, allowing Dragonfly to drop to the floor. She looked up; whatever was left in the crystal had disappeared as she was helped up by Finn.

Suddenly a sound came from the next room, the sound of engines and mechanics echoed through the door.

"Ah guys, I think we have a problem..." Seth anxiously pointed out as he prepared for what was coming.

But before the others could act the entire wall that the door was connected to exploded sending debris everywhere.

Dust covered the room, lowering visibility "you guys alright?" Seth cried out getting a response in the form of a wave from a hunched over Finn.

"What in the world is that?" Junko pointed out as he helped his bud. Near where the wall once was stood a shadowy figure twice the size of Junko.

An ominous laugh suddenly echoed throughout the room "you've done it now!" a voice bellowed from the shadowy figure.

"You've destroyed my laboratory!" the professor boomed from an intercom.

"That was your own damn fault, moron!" Seth responded.

As the dust cleared, the group could finally see what had been standing there all this time. It was a giant mechanical robot, it had pistons pumping away and exhausts letting off steam, it looked like a bulky and mechanical wallop, only twice the size, and at the head of it sat a plump professor chuckling to himself.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands, are you okay?" Junko asked Dragonfly who was clearing a bit of dust out of her eye.

"Damn straight I am! me and the professor need to have a little 'chat'" Dragonfly grinned.

"But you don't have your weapon..."

"Who said I needed it to fight?" Dragonfly smirked as ran over to Seth; Junko looked at Finn who just shrugged before joining the others.

"This has all gone to the wastelands, Cyclonis promised me scientific freedom! And then she disappears leaving me with the little resources here and that butler! He didn't even know I existed until one day he storms in here and demands that I create this and that. I should have known my world was going to crash and burn!" the professor spat into the intercom as the right hand of the robot inverted into itself and presenting a chain gun.

"You can't be serious..." Seth groaned as the gun started to wind.

_Ratatatatatata! _The chain gun boomed as the group ducked for cover, splitting into two groups.

"How are we meant to take on that!" Finn screamed as the cover he and Seth hid behind was sprayed with gunfire.

Seth sat beside him calmly looking through his bag of things "Ahha!" he cried out when he discovered what he was looking for.

"You were looking for that?" Finn barked as he ducked again as more gunfire pinged off their cover.

Across the room Junko and Dragonfly hid, also watching what Seth was up to.

What Seth had in his hands was a blizzard crystal.

"What do you intend to do with that?"

"It's not what I'm intending to do with it, it's what you're going to do with it" Seth responded as he turned around.

"What? Why me?" Finn barked.

"You're the sharpshooter, so you do the shooting" Seth explained in laymen terms.

"Look that chain gun is the main problem, if we can freeze it we can get in closer"

"Oh...why didn't you just say that?" Seth shrugged as he handed the crystal to Finn.

Finn lined up his shot and with the pull of the trigger the crystal flew directly to its target, shattering on impact freezing the chain gun.

Before the professor could do anything, Seth jumped from his cover and ran towards the hulking machine.

The other arm swung at him once, twice even three times but each time missed.

Seth jumped up on the arm and ran up it where he came into contact with the professors dome atop the machine.

"How dare you destroy my dream!" the professor spat as Seth raised his robotic arm.

"Get over it" Seth smirked as he sent his arm through the dome and into the face of the professor.

The force of the punch was so great that it was imbedding into the professors face.

Seth removed his arm from the dome and jumped clear as the machine came crashing down.

CRASH!

As the dust cleared the others cheered as they found Seth sitting on the machines leg, tinkering away at his arm.

"SETH!" Dragonfly jumped on him.

"Hello honey..." Seth responded as they shared a passionate kiss.

Finn and Junko stood there, their jaws hitting the floor.

As they broke away Seth gave them an odd look "What?" he asked the two.

They didn't respond "um, I may not have told you two...everything" Dragonfly started to explain.

"Wait, you didn't tell them that were..."

"I was afraid they wouldn't help me if I did" Dragonfly started to fiddle with her fingers.

Seth laughed "I'm so sorry guys" Dragonfly apologized only their reaction wasn't what she was expecting.

Finn and Junko looked at each other and began to laugh, hard.

The same thought ran through their head as he laughed away "what fools we've been".

* * *

Author Notes:

I apologize for the late post, been really busy lately.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	53. Chapter 53

Hello everyone!

It's been pretty much a year since I last updated this story. whoops.

I honestly don't have much time to myself any more.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 53 - A Rumblin' And Tumblin'**

* * *

As Tock disappeared from the room, Aerrow and Piper prepared to take on the patrol if by any chance they would enter that room, which was unlikely considering the room looked like it hadn't been touched for years.

Piper peered through the gap in the door and watched as the patrol stopped just outside their door.

"You ever feel like you're being watched?" One Night Crawler asked the other as they stopped just outside their door.

"Well of course, Master Cyclonis has her eyes everywhere!" the other responded.

"Really?" he remarked nervously.

"Of course not you moron, but if she did...you'd be in serious trouble"

"What? Why?" the Night Crawler panicked.

"If Master Cyclonis found out that one of her elite guards picked. Their. Nose. I'd think you'd get a whipping"

"Ha! But I don't pick my nose!" the Night Crawler announced almost too proudly.

"Tell that to the gold nugget under your finger nail. Jeez man, can't you at least flick it away?"

The Night Crawler looked down, bright red "I-I was going to save it for later" Piper nearly hurled right there and then.

After a few minutes of the two Night Crawlers bickering about each other's hygiene, they moved on.

Aerrow sighed with relief "that was to close for comfort, ah Piper are you feeling alright?" he asked the queasy navigator who returned a sharp gaze.

Later on, back in the vent, Aerrow was leading this time thanks to his comment the last time they were crawling through the vents.

"So, how much further do we have to crawl through this vent? It's starting to get really stuffy in here" Aerrow commented as he crawled forward.

"Tock said just a little bit fur-" before Piper could finish Aerrow fell forward sliding down the now sloped vent. He grunted in surprise as he gained speed, faster and faster he went until he could see a light at the bottom of what looked to be a way out, but he was going to quickly to slow down in time.

Aerrow went crashing through the vent door and landing heavily on the ground. Aerrow laid there for a few seconds before sitting up and rubbing his back. As Aerrow slowly stood up, he discovered what he had landed on.

It was a mountain of gold, piled up in the middle of what looked to be a cave, with solid rock to his right and the rest looked to be underwater.

Aerrow was about to look around when a familiar figure came barreling down the ventilation shaft.

It was Piper, and before Aerrow could move, she shot out of the vent and landed on top of him with a thud.

Once again, Aerrow was lying atop the mountain of gold, only this time with Piper sitting atop of him wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked from underneath.

Piper stopped moving at the sound of his voice and looked down at him, quickly jumping to her feet after meeting his eyes.

"Aerrow! Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?" she worried as she helped him up.

Aerrow waved her off with a smirk as he regained his feet.

The two were now standing facing the mountain of gold.

"Why is there a pile of gold down here?" Piper asked to which Aerrow shrugged.

"I wasn't talking to you" she responded sticking her tongue out at him.

For the next minute or so the two would forget where they were and begin making faces at each other.

After the two stopped pulling faces at each other they split up to search the room.

The cave they were in was huge, around the size of a Rex Guardian Arena, with the ground covered in all different kinds of golden objects from coins to crowns, jugs to lavatory seats.

Piper wandered aimlessly through the piles of gold, keeping her eyes to the floor, when she suddenly bumped into something, knocking her off her feet. Having not fully recovered from her slide down the ventilation shaft landing on her behind hurt, alot. She looked up to see what she had run into. At first it just looked like an ordinary golden statue but on closer expectation Piper soon realised what, or in better terms 'who' she ran into.

With eyes wide Piper took a couple of steps back before screaming to Aerrow.

Aerrow came running as soon as he heard her voice only nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

As Aerrow ran past another pile of gold he found Piper who was just standing there, her hand over her mouth as she stared in the things direction.

"Piper?" he spoke before he too saw what she had run into.

"I-Is that...what I...WHO I think it is?" Aerrow stammered as he moved to Piper who, as soon as she spotted him, ran into his arms.

"It-its Domowich..." Piper whispered as she stood there staring at the golden Archaeologist.

* * *

Did you enjoy it?

why such a long delay?

1. no time anymore

2. I don't watch Storm hawks any more (if the characters are OOC then that explains it)

So I think this might be the last chapter, I apologize but my interests have moved on.

I would personally like to thank everyone who has supported me through this project! you guys mean alot!

From the one they call Doilan


	54. Upcoming Chapter 54!

Hi all!

I am aware I said that the previous chapter was the last, but after quite a bit of a break I have decided that I shall at least finish this story.

So currently the next chapter is underway and should be up some time in the next two weeks.

Cheers for your patience.

Doilan.


End file.
